Two Faced Lovers
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: /YeRy/ UP. LAST CHAPTER. Karena untuk kalian, akan ada kebahagiaan yang menanti. / Broken!YeWook, Broken!ZhouRy. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

—**Two-Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight YeWook and ZhouRy.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berkulit putih menghela nafas perlahan, kedua iris gelapnya menatap sekumpulan anak yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan sekolahnya—atau lebih tepatnya, tempat yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi sekolahnya, SM High School, sekolah asrama khusus namja yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul.

Bosan dengan kegiatannya memandangi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelasnya, berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang Sonsaengnim yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu—lebih tepatnya, kelihatannya otaknya tiba-tiba berubah jadi pemalas yang malas mengingat nama orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang ini pelajaran apa. _Aish, pabboya Henry, konsentrasi bodoh._

Kalau saja bukan karena seseorang, ia tidak akan mau pindah dari sekolah lamanya di China dan pindah ke suatu tempat antah-berantah dimana ia kelihatannya akan kesulitan berkomunikasi mengingat bahasa Koreanya yang agak terbatas.

Benar, kalau saja bukan karena orang itu yang dengan seenaknya meminta–menyuruh lebih tepatnya, atau memaksa… argh, terserahlah–untuk menemaninya bersekolah di tempat ini. Dimana-mana juga yang namanya meminta, itu harusnya tidak boleh memaksa kan? Tch, rasanya ia ingin menendang sepasang kaki koala merah yang panjangnya amit-amit itu.

Masih bosan dengan kegiatannya, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan sekolahnya, dimana sekelompok namja (iyalah, masa ada yeoja nyasar di sini?) kini tengah berada di tengah lapangan, kelihatannya sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Diperhatikannya para namja tersebut sebelum kemudian manik matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut merah menyala yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi korban kutukan dalam pikirannya. Heran, memangnya tidak ada aturan yang melarang siswa di sekolah ini untuk mengecat rambutnya secara berlebihan seperti itu ya?

Namja dengan pipi putih yang _chubby_ itu kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke tempat lain, lagipula kalau melihat namja kepala merah itu bawaannya ingin memukul kepalanya dengan… apapun deh. =.=

Tatapanya terpaku pada seorang namja dengan ukuran kepala yang agak… tidak normal mungkin ya, tengah berdiri di sisi yang agak jauh dengan lapangan, tapi sedikit lebih dekat dengan jendela kelasnya. Sejak kapan? Padahal tidak ada seorangpun di sana sejak tadi. Apa jangan-jangan di sekolah ini ada hantunya ya? Tahu begini ia tidak mau diminta untuk masuk sekolah ini, dan tidak membiarkan koala merah itu memaksanya ikut dengannya. Benar-benar pacar yang merepotkan…

Henry kembali memandangi sang Seonsaengnim yang masih tekun berceramah padahal kelihatannya tidak seorang pun yang mendengarkan dan rata-rata memilih untuk terbang ke alam lain, daripada telinga panas mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tidak jelas, seolah mengabaikan nasib ujian mereka nantinya kalau tidak mendengarkan ceramah soal ekonomi gak jelas begitu—

—Henry Lau, sejak kapan kau jadi namja yang hobi bergosip ria dalam pikiranmu?

Kembali ia menatap keluar jendela. Namja itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ini kan jam pelajaran, apa orang itu membolos atau ia termasuk dari siswa kelas yang tengah berolahraga itu tapi tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi?

Lamunannya terhenti tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, namun ia masih belum ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang masih berdiri di sana.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya, kelihatannya akan segera kembali menuju bangunan sekolahnya. Sesaat tatapan keduanya saling bertemu. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik yang teramat singkat itu, seorang Henry Lau melihat sorot mata yang seolah sanggup membekukannya saat itu namun di saat yang bersamaan juga menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya, kenapa matanya terlihat begitu sedih?

~0~

**~Henry POV~**

.

Aku berjalan sambil sesekali melihat papan nama di setiap ruangan yang kutemui. Setiap nama yang tertera di atasnya kubaca dengan ragu. Kenapa? Kalau begitu, baca deskripsi yang ditulis oleh author-san(?) di atas sana, dan temukanlah sederet kalimat yang menjelaskan kalau Bahasa Koreaku agak sedikit... yah, bukan sedikit sih, tapi lumayan kaku. Intinya sih, aku kurang lancar berbahasa Korea. Kenapa lagi? Perlukah dijelaskan? Perlu? Dasar tukang menuntut... =_= Sudah jelas kan aku ini bukan orang Korea, tapi seorang yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu sekaligus kampung halaman hewan hampir langka berjuluk panda, yang keimutannya bahkan masih tidak bisa menyamai keimutan yang kumiliki ini... hahaha...

Ng, apa aku mulai melantur ya? Ah, lupakan. Henry Lau, fokus dengan tujuanmu, dasar pabbo.

Kedua kakiku serta mataku mulai lelah mencari sebuah ruangan yang sangat ingin kutuju saat ini. Ayolah, memangnya luas sekolah ini berapa meter sih? Masa mau menyamai lapangan Koushien di Jepang sana, atau sekalian saja Istana Jepang yang luasnya amit-amit itu—

—serius deh, ini sekolah atau hutan sih?

Aku menaiki tangga yang kutemui dengan sedikit pasrah. Kelihatannya aku mulai tersesat. Tahu begini aku minta tolong saja pada salah satu teman sekelasku yang duduk tepat di sebelahku, biarpun dia kelihatannya tidak menaruh rasa peduli dengan kehadiranku dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan PSP-nya yang disembunyikan di bawah meja. Sudah jelas ia main dengan diam-diam. Aish, aku saja yang suka game tidak sampai segitunya, setidaknya biolaku masih jauh lebih berharga daripada PSP.

Ngomong-ngomong soal biola, SEBENARNYA DI MANA SIH RUANG MUSIK ITU!

Oke, tenang Henry Lau. Sebaiknya tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Waktumu hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sampai bel masuk tanda istirahat berakhir kembali berbunyi. Baiklah, semangat la—

BRUKKK!

—gi.

Ya ampun, aku nabrak orang ya?

"Ah, mi—"

"Mianhae…"

Hee?

.

**~Henry POV end~**

**.**

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, sorot matanya menyiratkan keheranan sekaligus rasa bersalah. Harusnya kan ia yang minta maaf, karena sudah jelas ia yang salah tidak melihat sekelilingnya ketika berjalan dan malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika ia melihat siapa namja yang tadi menabrak–atau ditabraknya–seketika kedua matanya melebar. Orang yang baru saja menabrak–atau ditabraknya, terserah apapun deh–itu orang yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi dari dalam kelasnya. Namja yang tadi sempat bertatapan dengannya dan sanggup membuatnya sedikit merinding dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu. Tapi… kenapa sekarang berbeda? Malah lebih terkesan seperti orang… babo.

"Mianhae," ucapan namja bermata sipit itu sukses membuat Henry kembali ke dunianya, "aku terburu-buru jadi tidak melihat kalau ada yang berjalan di hadapanku."

"Eh? Ah, tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku malah melamun sambil berjalan... ng, Sunbaenim..."

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelihatan bingung, ada yang bisa kubantu?" seulas senyum terukir di wajah yang menurut Henry cukup tampan sih, biarpun entah kenapa terkesan bodoh. =.=

Ya ampun, Henry. Sadar, kau sudah punya namjachingu yang tingginya amit-amit itu.

"Ng, aku mencari ruang musik sih... tapi sebentar lagi waktu istirahat berakhir, jadi kelihatannya aku akan mencarinya lain waktu sih."

"Ruang musik, eh?" gumam sang namja bermata sipit itu pelan, lebih terkesan seperti sebuah bisikan yang hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Henry.

KRIINNGG!

"Waktu istirahat memang berakhir nih," ujar Henry, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja berkepala agak tidak normal ukurannya itu, "ng, Sunbaenim. Aku mau ke kelasku dulu, sekali lagi mian karena sudah menabrakmu barusan."

"Kim Jongwoon..."

"Eh?" Henry yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada entah di mana (ia kan sedang tersesat) sontak langsung membalikkan badannya menatap sang sunbae.

"Itu namaku, tapi panggil saja aku Yesung. Rata-rata orang di sekolah ini memanggilku begitu sih. Aku kelas 3-A."

Kelopak mata Henry kembali melebar mendengarnya. Kelas 3? Dua tahun lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Padahal tadi ia mengira kalau sunbae di hadapannya ini masih kelas 2. _Jadi tidak sekelas dengan Mimi-ge, lalu kenapa tadi dia berdiri di pinggir lapangan?_

"Ah, namaku Henry Lau—"

"Sudah kuduga, memang bukan orang Korea ya?"

"Ng, yah, begitulah..." Henry menjawab seadanya, mengingat ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya ditambah lagi orang itu adalah sunbaenya, tentu saja ia sedikit merasa segan padanya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mencari ruang musik kan? Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di tangga paling bawah, akan kuantar kau ke ruangan itu."

"EH! Serius nih, Sunbaenim? Gomawo..."

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'Sunbaenim', rasanya terlalu formal. Panggil aku 'hyung' saja..." Namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu mengeluarkan senyumnya, membuat Henry sedikit terbelalak. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang hyung tersebut tersenyum dengan tulus seperti barusan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya jadi dingin begini sih? Rasanya seperti berdekatan dengan gunung es yang di dalamnya terkandung magma yang siap meledak kapan saja..._ (lebay amat ya deskripnya. =.=a)

"Ah, baiklah... ng, Yesung-hyung, gomawo..." Henry segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia kan bukan hoobae yang kurang ajar pada sunbaenya...

Namun, belum mencapai sepuluh langkah, Henry menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menatap dengan agak ragu ke arah Yesung. "Ng, hyung..."

Merasa dipanggil, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunduk. Kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ya?"

"Daerah kelas 1 itu di mana sih, hyung? Aku lupa bilang kalau aku tadi tersesat nih..."

Mendengar itu, seketika Yesung pun _facepalm_. _Murid baru ya? Aku baru sadar..._

"Turun tangga sampai tingkat berikutnya, lalu belok kiri. Terus jalan, kalau bertemu dengan belokan langsung belok kanan, kemudian jalan lurus terus hingga ada belokan lagi. Kau belok kanan, dan itu daerah kelas 1. Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Gomawo..."

Dan Henry pun menghilang di tangga, meninggalkan Yesung yang berjalan menuju kelasnya, tanpa mengetahui kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

~0~

**~Henry POV~**

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas meja, berusaha mengusir rasa lelah akibat berlari dari lantai tiga menuju kelasku ini. Tadinya kupikir aku akan telat, mana aku sempat kebingungan dengan petunjuk arah yang dijelaskan oleh Yesung-hyung tadi. Terlalu abstrak untuk dibayangkan... Tapi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, kok sepertinya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak sopan ya? =.=

Dan ketika aku sampai di kelas... rasanya aku menyesal telah begitu terburu-buru lari. Terkutuklah Sonsaengnim yang harusnya mengajar hari ini malah tidak datang. Tahu begini, aku kan masih bisa mengobrol dengan Yesung-hyung...

Aku langsung terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, untunglah tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di dekatku, jadi setidaknya aku tidak akan mengejutkan mereka dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba barusan. Aish, kenapa pikiranku malah penuh dengan hyung aneh itu. Lebih herannya lagi, kenapa aku malah jadi terkesan seperti melupakan Mimi-ge. Kami-sama(?), aku ini kenapa sih?

"Hei..."

Eh? Ada yang memanggilku ya?

"YA, kau. Mochi China yang duduk di sebelahku!"

MWO! Mochi katanya!

Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, hanya untuk mendapati seorang namja bersurai coklat madu–yang sewaktu jam pelajaran tadi malah bermain PSP–tengah tersenyum… ng, ralat, senyumnya itu bahkan lebih terkesan seperti seringai iblis yang ingin menjerumuskan korbannya ke dalam sebuah malapetaka. Melihat hal itu, aku langsung membuka mulutku, sekalian saja protes dengan panggilannya barusan. Mochi China? Memangnya aku ini makanan apa?

"YA, siapa yang kau sebut Mochi—"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida…"

Hee? Kenapa dia malah memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapanku? Kalau begini aku jadi tidak ada niat lagi untuk melancarkan serangkaian kalimat protesku untuknya.

"Henry Lau…"

Seulas senyum mampir di wajah semi-pucat orang yang kelihatannya maniak game itu. Bedanya, bukan seringai seperti yang ia tunjukkan padaku tadi waktu pertama kali memanggilku dengan sebutan… Argh, sudahlah lupakan saja.

"Mulai hari ini, berhubung kau duduk di sebelahku, kita teman ya."

Bukan permintaan atau pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya itu terdengar seperti perintah. Kenapa sejak tadi aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang agak aneh ya? Apa saat ini aku sedang dikutuk ya?

.

**~Henry POV End~**

.

Setelah pernyataan cukup aneh yang diucapkan oleh anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, Henry pun terlibat sebuah obrolan dengan orang pertama yang jadi temannya di sekolah ini. Dan isi obrolannya pun entah kenapa tidak jauh dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan game. Kelihatannya mereka bisa jadi teman yang baik.

Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melirik ke luar jendela kelasnya, seketika kedua mata sipitnya melebar melihat apa–lebih tepatnya, siapa–yang tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan yang sedang lengang. Seorang namja berambut merah menyala dengan tinggi badan yang hampir menyamai sebuah tiang listrik saking tingginya. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenali orang itu. Namun yang lebih membuatnya kaget sebenarnya bukan itu, buat apa kaget melihat namja yang menjadi pacarmu?

Lebih tepatnya kaget dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh namja tinggi itu…

.

**~Henry POV~**

**.**

Mimi-ge? Dengan siapa?

Rasanya aku jadi sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya kalau yang sedang kulihat itu adalah Mimi-ge. Bagaimana mungkin kan kalau aku bisa percaya dengan penglihatanku sedangkan yang kulihat itu adalah orang itu sedang merangkul–atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memeluk –seseorang yang tingginya lebih pendek dari dirinya. Kalau hanya pelukan biasa sih tidak masalah, tapi apa yang kulihat itu kesannya malah lebih dari pelukan untuk teman.

Aku masih terus terpaku menatap keluar, tak kupedulikan lagi Kyuhyun yang masih terus bicara padaku. Dan kelihatannya ia mulai menyadari keanehanku yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu tiba-tiba menjadi diam, terbukti dengan ia menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik ke arah yang dituju oleh pandangan mataku.

"Mereka kayak pacaran ya..."

Aku tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mwo? Pacaran? Tidak mungkin. Habisnya kan...

"Tapi cuma gosip sih, habisnya mereka selalu bareng sih, mana mereka satu kamar pula di asrama." Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan ucapannya–dengan nada malas seolah tidak menaruh minat dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan–tanpa menyadari kalau wajahku kelihatannya mulai sedikit memucat mendengar ucapannya.

"Eh? Yang benar nih?" Aku membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan karena sikapku yang diam tiba-tiba sambil berusaha untuk menahan agar suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar. Semoga saja aku tidak menangis…

"Kubilang kan cuma gosip, Mochi. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan kalau Wookie-hyung pacaran dengan namja tiang listrik itu, dia kan sudah punya pacar."

Eh? Kupikir namja yang sedang bersama dengan Mimi-ge itu masih kelas 1 kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang cukup... mungil. Lalu, pacar? Berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan kemungkinan Mimi-ge akan selingkuh, terutama ketika aku mendengar kalau mereka sekamar di asrama.

Aish, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa teman sekamar Mimi-ge waktu dia masuk sekolah ini. Mimi-ge tidak memberitahuku dan aku pun tidak menanyakannya.

Dan kalau diingat lagi, sejak aku tiba di Seoul entah kenapa segala bentuk komunikasiku dengan Mimi-ge seolah terputus. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Jangan berprasangka buruk padanya, babo. Aku kan harus percaya padanya. Daripada itu…

"Eh? Memangnya siapa pacarnya?"

"Yesung-hyung…"

MWO!

—**To Be Continued—**

**((a/n: **Didedikasikan untuk orang yang selama ini jadi tempat sampah saya—dengan kata lain, tempat curhat. Dipublish dengan membajak akun ffn seseorang. ;D #plak

First fic in this fandom, be kind please~ Jangan bantai saya karena pair, tema atau gaya penceritaan, yah kecuali kalau mau kasih saran sih gak masalah. =_=v

Dan berhubung ini **/AU/** gak masalah kan kalau karakternya terlalu OOC daripada mereka yang asli. :p Ini kan demi keperluan cerita.

Dan bahasa saya kaku, saya nyadar kok. Udah setengah tahun gak bikin fic jadinya perlu pembiasaan lagi. Ditambah direct speech yang sangat kaku bin gaje. XD saya lebih jago ke bagian deskripsi situasi daripada dialog.. haha(?).

Anyway, RnR please? ;D**))**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Two-Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight YeWook, ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

.

.

**~First POV: Henry~**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali belum berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelas. Sudah jam tiga sore, tepatnya jam tiga lewat dua puluh menit. Kutolak ajakan Kyu (namanya terlalu sulit untuk kulafalkan dengan lidahku jadi kusingkat saja) untuk pulang bersama ke asrama, lagipula aku juga belum tahu di mana kamarku mengingat aku langsung masuk sekolah hari ini tanpa menyelesaikan urusanku di asrama. Yah, itu bisa kulakukan nanti pulang sekolah.

Bosan juga sih diam seperti ini, rasanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke asrama. Ng... tunggu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang penting yang sudah kulupakan. Tapi apa—

—OMO! Bukannya tadi aku ada janji dengan Yesung-hyung untuk menunggunya di tangga.

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan langsung melesat pergi—atau bahasa mudahnya, lari secepat mungkin. Tidak kuhiraukan pandangan kaget dari beberapa teman sekelasku yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Tidak kupedulikan juga dengan siswa lain yang berpapasan denganku di sepanjang koridor lantai dua ini—yang kebanyakan dari mereka kelihatannya sedikit kesal karena aku tanpa sengaja menabrak mereka atau karena aku yang tiba-tiba lari. Haha, bagus Henry Lau, hari pertama kau sekolah dan setengah penghuni sekolah sudah marah-marah padamu. =_="

Aku berbelok dan menuruni tangga yang entah kenapa menurutku tiba-tiba jadi cukup jauh padahal aku sudah berlari, apa aku sedang diganggu hantu atau karena memang langkah kakiku tidak cukup lebar untuk menuruni tangga? Entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah memilih kedua opsi itu untuk dijadikan kemungkinan.

Sampai di ujung tangga—atau dengan kata lain lantai satu, aku langsung menghentikan olahraga sore yang tidak kurencanakan ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelahku ini. Kan lumayan lari dari lantai dua ke lantai satu cukup untuk membuatku kehabisan nafas.

Mataku menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok orang yang menjadi penyebab aku harus berlari-lari seperti tadi. Tapi tidak ada. Yang ada di sekitar situ hanya ada beberapa siswa–entah kelas berapa–yang kelihatannya sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Tidak ada orang yang kucari.

Apa gara-gara aku terlalu lama datang ke sini ia jadi bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja? Aigoo, itu sama saja dengan aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan sama senior dong. Dan itu artinya juga aku sudah membuat _image_ku jadi buruk di hadapan seorang senior. Ani, kenapa hari pertama sekolahku harus mengalami beberapa kejadian tidak jelas sih? T_T

"Hoi…"

Hee? Ada yang memanggilku ya? Setankah? Aish, kenapa dari tadi pikiranku selalu dipenuhi soal dugaanku ada hantu di sekolah ini? Lagipula satu-satunya setan yang kukenal saat ini hanya Kyu saja.

-0-

**~Di Tempat Lain~**

"Hachim…" Kyuhyun menggosok hidungnya perlahan sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi sekolahnya, seperti sedang mencari tahu sesuatu.

Orang yang sejak tadi berjalan di sampingnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika disadarinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya. Namja berkacamata dan berkulit putih itu memandangi hoobae-nya yang masih diam memandangi sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing sih dengan tingkah anehnya itu, tapi yang membuatnya agak khawatir adalah suara bersin tadi.

"Kyu, kau sakit ya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera membalikkan badannya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi kau—"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Paling juga Mochi China itu sedang membicarakanku."

"Hah? Mochi China?"

"Lupakan saja, hyung. Ayo cepat ke asrama!" Dan Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan sang hyung, mengajaknya untuk bergegas pulang ke asrama tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari hyung-nya itu.

_Ya, Mochi China. Awas saja kalau kau membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk soal aku._

-0-

**~Back to Henry POV~**

"Hachim…" YA! Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku, dan tanpa perlu waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, lagipula dia kan teman pertamaku di sini.

Tapi dari pada itu, aku masih belum berani untuk membalikkan badanku. Bukannya aku takut dengan kemungkinan itu hantu, aku justru takut kalau kemungkinan itu adalah namja yang sedang berusaha untuk menggangguku. Siapa tahu kan?

_Pluk._

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku membuatku refleks tersentak kaget. "Huwaa…"

"Hmph— Haha…"

Hee? Kenapa ada yang tertawa?

**~First POV: Henry – End~**

**.**

**~First POV: Yesung~**

Aku berusaha untuk menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawaku—yang aslinya cukup keras, tapi melihat reaksinya ketika aku menepuk pundaknya perlahan mana bisa lagi aku menahannya. Dan tanpa bisa kucegah…

"Hahahaha…"

Aku tertawa–cukup keras malah–sampai kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Beberapa detik aku tertawa, kulihat ia membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat panik sebelum kemudian matanya terbuka lebar menatapku–ng, tidak terlalu lebar sih mengingat matanya sipit sama sepertiku–antara lega dan kesal. Hei, apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang akan mengganggunya atau sejenisnya? Halo, seorang Kim Jongwoon itu siswa paling baik di sekolah ini jadi tidak mungkin aku mengganggunya. :p

Ah, baiklah, lupakan saja. Kalau aku tidak segera menghentikan tawaku kelihatannya dia akan ngambek—

"Hyung~" ucapnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

—benar kan?

"Mianhae, memangnya suruh siapa kau malah bengong di situ? Mau kerasukan setan ya?"

Mendengar ucapanku, seketika wajahnya agak memucat, membuatku mau tidak mau mengerutkan kedua alisku, heran.

"Henry-ah?"

"Di sini beneran ada hantu ya, hyung?"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Mwo? Hantu? Aku saja baru dengar.

"Tidak, aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Jadi beneran gak ada hantu kan, hyung?"

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan, kenapa malah jadi nyambung ke masalah hantu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya ini?

"Tidak, kalau raja setan sih ada."

"Hyung, bercanda ya?"

Omo, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi kalau melihat wajahnya waktu mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya jadi terlihat seperti (O_O).

"Separuhnya bercanda, separuhnya lagi serius."

"Hyung~"

"Yang pasti hati-hati saja dengan anak kelas satu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak mau terpengaruh jadi setan juga." Ucapku dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin. Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa menjelek-jelekkan sepupuku yang tingkahnya sudah seperti setan kecil itu di hadapan orang lain? Rasanya aku juga berbakat jadi setan juga nih, hahaha…

"Mwo? Kyu?"

Kelihatannya anak ini kenal dengan bocah setan itu.

"Nae. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau anak yang rajin juga ya? Menungguku sampai setengah jam begini." Ujarku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"AH? Aku telat kan?" tanya anak itu agak ragu.

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau waktu pulang ank kelas 3 dan kelas 2 lebih lama tiga puluh menit dibandingkan dengan kelas 1?"

"Mwo?"

Lama-lama kupanggil bocah ini dengan sebutan bocah tukang kaget deh. =_="

Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan sederet kalimat lagi, tiba-tiba—

"Mochi?"

"Yesung-hyung?"

**~First POV: Yesung – End~**

**.**

**~Normal POV~**

Henry dan Yesung yang masih berdiri di ujung bawah tangga, sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah tangga. Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah dengan tinggi badan yang kelihatannya akan bersaing dengan tiang listrik dan satu lagi tidak lebih tinggi dari pundak si pemuda tiang listrik tadi, walaupun Yesung berani bertaruh Henry jauh lebih pendek lagi.

"Wookie?"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. Yesung yang agak kaget dengan perbuatannya itu hanya terdiam sebelum kemudian membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap kepala namja yang tingginya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengannya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Henry…

"Gege…"

"Mochi chagi~" Namja berambut merah itu langsung melangkah menuju sang namja berpipi _chubby_ itu. Niatnya sih untuk memeluknya, tapi—

_DUAGH!_

"Aaawww!"

—tendangan yang tidak cukup keras tapi lumayan membuatnya meringis kesakitan di bagian kaki yang menyambutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Obsesi sejak sebelum jam istirahat tadi pagi aku melihat Mimi-ge di lapangan," ucap Henry sambil kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya, yang malah membuat Zhoumi–nama namja berambut merah itu–mencubit kedua pipinya, "ya! Gege, apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Membalas yang barusan. Salahku apa sih padamu?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Henry dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Yah, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, hanya saja entah kenapa hari ini tiap mengingat nama Zhoumi di kepalanya ia ingin setidaknya menggampar kepala namja tersebut. Dan berhubung mereka bertemu sekarang, apa salahnya dia sedikit melaksanakan hal yang membuatnya bisa menghilangkan sedikit _mood_ jeleknya.

"Mochi chagi~ Jangan bohong padaku. Baik kau dan aku kan tahu kalau kau ini tidak pandai berbohong," ucap Zhoumi dengan pandangan mata agak menyelidik, "dan jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan begitu. Kau tahu aku paling tidak tahan dengan tatapan begitu kan."

"Aku tidak bohong, Gege. Ng, setengahnya sih…"

"Kau mengaku juga kalau kau bohong ya?"

Dua orang lain yang tadinya sedang berpelukan pun mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran tidak jelas yang tengah terjadi di depan mereka. Saling pandang, baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook hanya saling pandang saling menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kalian… mau sampai kapan bertengkar di dekat tangga begitu?"

Ucapan Yesung sontak membuat kedua namja asal China itu berhenti berdebat soal siapa yang bohong itu dan refleks menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Mianhae, hyung..."

"Tch..."

Tidak mempedulikan reaksi dua orang itu, khususnya dari sang namja tiang listrik, Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Henry. "Henry-ah, bukannya tadi pagi kau bilang kau ingin ke ruang musik?"

"A-ah, iya juga ya..."

"Eh? Tapi, hyung..."

Yesung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Nae, Wookie?"

"Pintu ruang musik rusak sejak kemarin, dan baru diperbaiki hari ini. Jadi, kemungkinan bisa dimasuki ya besok," jelas Ryeowook, perlahan, "aku saja seharian ini tidak pergi ke sana."

"Eh? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah bodoh.

"Yang tahu baru aku dan Mi— ah, Zhoumi saja. Tadinya aku mau beritahu hyung sih, tapi berhubung hyung sekarang agak jarang ke sana gara-gara sibuk dengan urusan kelas 3 jadi aku tidak sempat."

Mendengar hal itu, Yesung terdiam. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk beberapa hal, yang sebenarnya sulit ia jelaskan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"Eh? Ah, nae, gwaenchana," jawab Yesung, lalu ia menatap Henry yang sejak tadi ikut diam—kelihatan segan kalau harus ikut dalam pembicaraan antar sunbae-nya ini, "mianhae, tahu begini mungkin lebih baik kalau tadi kau langsung pulang ya dan tidak menungguku?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku juga tidak masalah sih..."

"Jeongmal?" Yesung masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Henry, kalau saja ia tahu soal ini lebih awal ia tidak mungkin membiarkan namja semanis ini menunggunya cukup lama—

—Mwo? Manis? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim Jongwoon, kau kan sudah punya namjachingu.

"Nae, hyung. Ah, kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulang saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan di sini."

"Ah, nae Mochi, kau tidak mau kutunggu?" kali ini Zhoumi yang berbicara.

"Sudahlah, gege. Aku kan bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau tunggu. Pulang saja sana—"

—_dan jauhkan aku dari atmosfir aneh yang sedari tadi melingkupi kalian bertiga._

Setelah mengusir secara halus ketiga sunbaenya itu dan melihat kepergian ketiganya, Henry masih mematung di dekat tangga. _Pfft… untung saja mereka langsung pergi, kalau tidak aku benar-benar risih berdiri dengan mereka sekaligus._

-0-

Henry menurunkan beberapa koper yang berisi barang-barangnya tepat di pintu depan asrama yang akan ditempatinya selama ia sekolah di sini, sementara tas ranselnya masih ia gendong di pundaknya. Asrama yang cukup besar, terdiri dari tiga lantai dengan cat warna merah bata yang menghiasi bagian luar bangunan sementara dalamnya didominasi warna krem, dan beberapa warna pastel.

Bosan mengamati–atau lebih tepatnya, mengagumi–bangunan tersebut, Henry mengambil secarik kertas disertai dengan sebuah surat pengantar dari kepala sekolah–yang menurutnya agak aneh–tadi. Dibacanya tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas itu perlahan, ia belum begitu fasih dalam membaca hangul, wajar saja.

_Park Jungsoo, ruangan 11A._

_11A?_

Kedua matanya memandangi beberapa pintu yang ada di hadapannya, mencari ruangan atau kamar bernomor 11A. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah pintu bercat putih yang berada TEPAT di sebelahnya.

"Mwo? Ternyata malah ada di dekatku. Tahu begini aku tidak usah mengedarkan pandanganku sampai sejauh tadi."

Ia berjalan menuju pintu itu. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya dengan tujuan untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun tangannya terhenti di udara—

"_Young…woon-ah… hhh… hen… ahh… hentikan…"_

—_Hah?_

**.**

**~First POV: Henry~**

**.**

What? Yang barusan itu apa?

Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku, mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam ruangan milik orang bernama Park Jungsoo ini. Bukan maksudku untuk menguping apalagi mengintip, masalahnya suara di dalam cukup keras untuk bisa didengar secara samar oleh orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu ini.

"_Hnh… hyunghh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… kumasukkan ya?"_

Omo, wajahku kelihatannya mulai memanas mendengarnya. Ya! Kalian boleh mangatakan aku ini namja polos, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang tengah terjadi di dalam sana. Aku tahu, karena Mimi-ge sering memintaku melakukannya tiap kali dia liburan ke China dan mengunjungiku, dan sesering itu pula aku selalu menghajarnya lalu kabur sejauh mungkin. Intinya ya, aku ini masih belum ternodai. Apa? Kecewa? Terserah aku… :p

"_Aaahh… Youngwoon-ahh~"_

Ya ampun, apa aku harus mengetuk pintunya nih? Atau tidak? Tapi aku sudah kelelahan, mana semua tasku itu isinya berat pula. Ditambah tadi aku bolak-balik dari sekolah lalu ke hotel tempat aku menginap selama dua hari ini sejak aku sampai di Seoul untuk mengambil semua barangku lalu kembali ke sekolah—atau lebih tepatnya asrama ini.

Baiklah, nekat saja. Anggap saja aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Tok.. Tok..

Ternyata aku memang nekat. =_=

BRUKK! BRAKK! BUGH! DUAGH!

Mwo? Di dalam kenapa lagi tuh? Namun belum sempat otakku mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam (lagi), pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan dan dari dalamnya muncul seorang namja (iyalah, masa yeoja) berwajah cukup... err... cantik, bahkan menurutku malah terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Yang jadi masalah itu sebenarnya penampilannya. Omona, setidaknya ia rapikan dulu pakaiannya sebelum membuka pintu dan menemuiku. Tidak tahu ya kalau orang sepolos aku yang datang.

"Nugu?" tanyanya, dengan suara sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ah, Henry Lau imnida."

"Oh, Henry-ah, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang putih, rasanya semakin menambah aura lembutnya.

"Hah? Menungguku?" Memangnya orang ini siapa sih?

"Namaku Park Jungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku penjaga asrama ini. Lalu… tadi kepala sekolah bilang kalau hari ini ada murid baru yang akan menempati asrama hari ini. Jadi yah… pada intinya, aku menunggumu karena aku harus menunjukkan kamarmu kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku saja. Jujur saja, dia ngomong terlalu cepat dan aku hanya mengerti sebagiannya saja. Tapi... sudahlah, tidak penting juga.

"Mau kuantar sekarang?" tawarnya. Mungkin ia tidak memusingkan kenapa dari tadi aku hanya diam saja.

"Nae, boleh." Dan reaksiku pun hanya segitu, apa aku sedang mengalami _culture-shock _ya?

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan seseorang di dalam sana, entah siapa. Kalau begini rasanya aku jadi seperti nyamuk yang mengganggu kegiatan 'you-know-what-i-mean' mereka. Yah, itu sih bukan urusanku…

Aku berjalan mengikutinya yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga. Kelihatannya kamar para siswa ada di lantai atas dan di lantai satu hanya ada kamarnya saja.

"Ah, satu lagi, Henry-ah… ini penting sih, mengingat siapa yang akan jadi teman sekamarmu."

Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Apa teman sekamarku itu orang berbahaya? Berandalankah? Atau orang paling disegani di sekolah ini? Aniyo, aku bakal mati muda nih. Aku kan belum mau mati, masih banyak yang mau kulakukan!

"Henry-ah, kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Aku langsung tersentak ketika suara dengan intonasi lembut itu tengah memanggilku. "A-ah... Ne..."

"Hmph— Tenanglah, dia bukan orang yang berbahaya kok. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir begitu."

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa, gege..."

"Jeongmal?"

"Shi…" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kelihatannya hyung satu ini tipe orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang yang lebih muda dari dirinya. Cocok jadi ibu nih.

"Ah, lalu berhubung di gedung asrama yang kujaga ini hanya tinggal ada satu kamar yang masih dihuni oleh satu orang, jadi aku harap kau bisa bertahan dengan orang ini ya?"

"Gege, dari tadi kau kelihatan khawatir dengan siapa yang menjadi teman sekamarku. Memangnya dia siapa sih? Lalu orangnya bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan agak ragu. Wajar sih dari tadi Li Te-gege (kenapa aku memanggilnya begitu? Karena aku lebih enak mengucapkan namanya seperti itu) berkata seolah orang yang akan jadi teman sekamarku itu orang yang berbahaya atau aneh.

"Dia murid kelas 3 kok—"

Omo? Kelas 3? Padahal dengan sesama kelas 1 saja aku belum tentu terbiasa, tapi ini kelas 3?

"—Lalu soal dia orang yang bagaimana, aku malah jadi sulit menjelaskannya."

Kalau begini sih aku malah berharap sekamar dengan Mimi-ge. Tapi mustahil sih, lagipula Kui Xian (siapa? Sudah jelas itu maniak game yang jadi teman pertamaku di sekolah ini) sudah bilang kalau Mimi-ge sekamar dengan namja manis yang tadi selalu bersamanya (entahlah, cuma perasaanku saja atau memang mereka selalu terlihat menempel ya?).

"Ah, sudah sampai. Henry-ah, ini kamarmu..."

Aku langsung menghentikan pikiranku sebelum mulai merambah ke hal lain yang aneh. Kami berdiri tepat di depan kamar bernomor 23B dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Turtle King's Room"—

—omo, namanya kok aneh sih?

Li Te-gege mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalamnya. Kelihatannya Li Te-gege mulai agak kesal, terbukti dari ketukan perlahan itu berubah menjadi gedoran penuh tenaga. Kelihatannya sang malaikat mulai bertransformasi jadi iblis.

"YA! KIM JONGWOON! Cepat buka pintu kamarmu!"

….tunggu! Tadi Li Te-ge bilang 'Kim Jongwoon' kan? Tapi masa sih?

Terdengar suara pintu yang mulai terbuka, lalu muncullah sesosok namja yang wajahnya sudah kukenal baik seharian ini.

"YA! Teukie-hyung, kau mau merusak pintu kamarku ya? Aku dengar ketukanmu kok."

"Kalau kau dengar harusnya sejak tadi sudah kau buka kan?"

"Ng, tepatnya ya, hyung. Aku dengar sejak gedoranmu yang pertama bukan ketukanmu."

"Aish, kau protes lagi, besok kujadikan kura-kuramu menu makan malam satu asrama ini."

"YA! Hyung, jangan lakukan itu pada anak-anakku dong, kalau tidak aku sebarkan videomu yang sedang melakukan 'this and that' dengan Kangin-ah, lho, hyung."

"MWO? Darimana kau dapat itu?"

"HaeHyuk couple dong, hyung." Dan cengiran super lebar pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Anou, hyungdeul..."

Dan sontak keduanya menoleh ke arahku. Ukh, rasanya aku jadi salah tingkah nih.

"Eh? Henry-ah?"

"Mian, Henry-ah, aku jadi mengabaikanmu. Dan... eh? Kalian sudah kenal?" Li Te-gege menatapku bergantian dengan Yesung-hyung yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ng, begitulah..." dan Yesung-hyung lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Baguslah, Jongwoonie-ah. Lalu... kuharap kau bisa merelakan_nya_ secepatnya, kalau tidak kau akan semakin terluka."

Eh? Maksud mereka apa sih?

"Arraseo, hyung. Tidak usah kau ingatkan lagi kenapa sih?"

"Mianhae," kata Li Te-gege, lalu ia kembali menatap kami bergantian, "karena kalian sudah kenal, jadi lebih mudah lagi. Baiklah, Jongwoonie-ah, mulai sekarang Henry-ah akan jadi teman sekamarmu."

"MWO? Serius nih, hyung?"

OMONA? Jadi beneran nih aku sekamar dengan Yesung-hyung. Aigo, kehidupan sekolahku ternyata jadi seaneh ini ya di Seoul.

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**((**a/n: Chapter 2 update. :D dengan cerita yang gaje dan alur lambat. Tidak terima comment yang berhubungan dengan pair, masalah itu terserah author yang nulis dong, ini kan negara demokrasi. Bebas mengemukakan pendapat dan ide masing-masing. #plak

Tapi kalau mau kasih saran soal penulisan sih diterima dengan hati terbuka. :D Saya malah berharap banget.

Oke, waktunya bales review:

**Tachibana Himawari: **Udah apdet. :D Jadi jangan demo saya, tapi kalo mau ngasih YeRy Oppa buat aku sih gapapa. XD #duagh.

**Zakurafrezee: **Gomawo. Udah update nih. :D

**Cloud1124: **Gomawo udah review. :D Okeh, saya ikut ngerusuh aja deh. XD #digampar. Udah update nih. :D

**Artini cloud'yeppa**: Gomawo. Udah diupdate nih chapter 2-nya. :D

—Oke, sekian dari saya, sebelum dosen ngamuk, waktunya saya pergi. XD #plak RnR ya?


	3. Chapter 3

—**Two-Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight YeWook, ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

.

.

Henry berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini ia kurang bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun, termasuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sih, hanya bawaan _mood_ gara-gara semalam ia baru tidur ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu. Kantung mata terlihat menggantung di bawah kelopak matanya, dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam yang terlihat—dan untungnya masih cukup samar untuk bisa terlihat. Berkali-kali ia menguap namun ia masih berusaha untuk fokus dengan langkahnya. Tidak lucu kan kalau ia harus menabrak entah-apapun-yang-ada-di-depannya?

Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sampai bergadang selarut itu? Bukan, bukan karena ia main game. Walaupun ia cinta dengan PSP miliknya—tapi tetap ia lebih mencintai biola putihnya lalu Mimi-ge_nya_, ia tidak akan pernah mau menukar waktu istirahat yang sangat berharga baginya itu dengan game. Jadi kenapa ia tidur selarut itu? Alasannya ya sudah jelas kalau ia harus membereskan semua barang yang ada di dalam koper serta tasnya ke tempat yang seharusnya sejak ia pindah ke asrama kemarin sore. Dan setidaknya ia beruntung karena teman sekamarnya yang baru, atau dengan kata lain seorang bernama Kim Jongwoon, mau membantu melakukannya—biarpun itu belum seratus persen selesai sih.

Dan setelahnya mereka tidak bicara sama sekali sampai mereka berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ralat, sebenarnya sunbae-nya itu sedikit berbicara padanya ketika membangunkannya tadi, dan kalau ia tidak dibangunkan mungkin ia tidak akan bangun sampai matahari berada di atas kepalanya. Tapi HANYA itu. Henry tidak habis pikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan seniornya itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu kemarin personalitinya selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang dingin, lalu berubah jadi baik, lalu berubah lagi jadi… err... _babo_. Saking _babo_nya, di sela-sela membereskan barang-barangnya, Yesung bahkan masih sempat untuk mengobrol dengan… ng… kura-kuranya. Pantas saja di pintu kamarnya tertulis "Turtle King's Room".

"_Omo_, aku masih ngantuk dan sekarang jam pertama itu Matematika? Aish, terkutuklah siapapun yang mengatur jadwal begitu…" gerutu Henry, tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa, yang jelas ia hanya ingin melampiaskan _mood_nya yang agak buruk itu.

Henry melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya, dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Rencananya sih setelah menaiki tangga dan menuju kelasnya ia ingin sekali tidur, walau hanya sekitar lima belas menit, tidak masalah sih. Tapi rencana hanya tinggal rencana karena baru separuh tangga yang ia lewati, sebuah pemandangan yang dilihatnya di tangga itu cukup untuk membuatnya berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

**.**

**~First POV: Henry~**

**.**

Siapapun itu yang sedang ciuman di tangga begitu, tidak sadarkah mereka dengan tempat yang tidak tepat begitu? Aku akui kalau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk para siswa datang ke sekolah, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan begitu. Setidaknya cari tempat lain yang agak tertutup dong, toilet misalnya. Biarpun aku tidak jamin kalau di tempat begitu mereka hanya akan ciuman saja.

Argh, lupakan! Siapapun tolong aku, aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ini. Rasanya mukaku mulai memanas. Mana mereka malah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri pula. Eh, tunggu… rasanya—

"YA! _Hyungdeul_ yang sedang ciuman di sana! Bisakan kalian pindah tempat? Tidak lihat ya kalau ada seorang namja polos yang sedang memperhatikan kalian?"

Dan sebuah suara _bass_ sontak mengejutkanku—lebih tepatnya kami bertiga sih. Bisa kulihat kalau dua namja yang tadinya berciuman dengan panas itu gelagapan seperti maling yang ketahuan. Buru-buru mereka berdiri dan menatap ke arahku—ah tidak, tepatnya ke seseorang yang di belakangku. Otomatis aku pun menolehkan kepalaku, dan kulihat seorang namja berambut coklat madu tengah berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan _headphone_ yang bertengger manis di lehernya, kemeja dan blazer biru tua yang berantakan dan sebuah PSP yang digenggamnya menggantung di sisi kanan tubuhnya sementara kedua alis matanya bertautan—kelihatannya heran dengan pemandangan pagi yang seperti ini.

"YA! Maknae setan, mengganggu waktuku saja!"

Kulihat Kui Xian hanya memeletkan lidahnya, tidak peduli dengan _deathglare_ gratis yang dihadiahkan namja cantik yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami—baiklah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kui Xian yang masih berdiri dengan tampang nyolotnya. "Salah hyung sendiri, mengumbar kemesraan di tangga sekolah pula. Tidak puas ya dengan kegiatan kalian tiap malam yang suaranya benar-benar mengganggu sampai Kibummie-hyung memutuskan untuk menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_ dan mendengarkan musik sampai _volume_-nya _full _serta jadi mengabaikanku tiap malam."

"Itu deritamu, maknae bodoh. Kalau kau iri, minta saja sama namjachingumu saja sana! Dan kalau kau risih ya jangan didengar, babo!"

Sudah kuputuskan kalau mulut… ng… _sunbae_ ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Daripada aku mendengar–sekaligus melihat–perdebatan konyol ini, aku pun membalikkan badanku. Niatnya sih untuk langsung menuju kelasku, tapi sekali lagi, mengutip dari penjelasan di atas sana, rencana ya tinggal rencana. Aku menatap namja yang sedari tadi diam di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Rasanya kok aku mengenalnya ya—

"Masalahnya ya, hyung, kamar kalian itu berada TEPAT di sebelah kamarku, jadi mau tidak mau aku pasti bisa mendengarnya."

Kuabaikan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas di belakangku, dan aku lebih memilih untuk menatap namja di hadapanku yang kini juga balas menatapku. Kelihatan seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Henry-ah… itu kau ya?"

Eh? Dia mengenalku ya? Siapa sih. Aish, otakku, cepatlah ingat. Ng, tunggu—

"AH! Han-gege!"

Dan teriakanku sontak membuat dua namja yang sedang adu mulut itu berhenti dan menatap ke arahku dan Han-gege yang malas menatap ke arah mereka—dan sekaligus agak risih juga dilihat seperti itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang dilayangkan kepadaku oleh Kui Xian dan kepada Han-gege oleh namja cantik itu—yang bisa kutebak kalau dia adalah namjachingu-nya, aku malah langsung memeluk Han-gege. Membuat namja cantik itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

Han-gege kelihatannya juga tidak keberatan kalau aku memeluknya, terbukti ia malah mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Lagipula aku memang merindukannya, sudah berlalu enam tahun sejak Han-gege pindah ke Korea. Aku jarang mendapat kabar darinya sih. Dia ini gege yang paling kusayang, bukan sayang dalam artian bertanda kutip ya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri, apalagi sejak aku harus tinggal sendiri di China sementara keluargaku yang lain tinggal di Kanada.

"Hyaa, gege. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ahaha, Henry-ah. Kau sudah setinggi ini ya, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih setinggi anak usia delapan tahun ya?"

"YA! Gege, kau ini sedang memuji atau sekalian juga menyindirku sih..."

"Mochi China yang di sana," suara bass kembali mengusikku membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kui Xian yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "cepat lepas pelukanmu kalau kau tidak mau membuat seorang Cinderella bertransformasi jadi saudara tirinya yang jahat."

Hee? Maksudnya? Pandanganku langsung beralih ke arah namja cantik yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kui Xian. Orang itu memandangku dengan tatapan sebal—cemburu mungkin. Aish, apa kalau melihatku memeluk Han-gege begini, Mimi-ge akan cemburu juga ya?

Mengerti dengan tatapan itu, aku langsung melepas pelukanku sambil nyengir dengan kaku tentunya. "Hehe, mian..."

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pindah ke Seoul?" Han-gege melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mendadak, gege," kataku, lalu aku melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, "kalau tidak dipaksa ya aku tidak akan mau…"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" kali ini Kui Xian yang bertanya. Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang orang-orang yang kutemui di sekolah ini saling mengenal baik satu sama lain ya?

"Ah, dulu sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul aku tinggal bersamanya— Ya! Chullie chagi, tidak usah menatapku dengan pandangan ngambek begitu dong. Kau tahu, kalau kau ngambek begitu malah kelihatan makin cantik, " kemudian Han-gege kembali menatapku dan Kui Xian, tidak terpengaruh dengan _deathglare _penuh cinta(?) yang ditujukan padanya, "dia sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Begitulah…"

Kemudian Han-gege berjalan ke arah namja cantik yang masih berdiri dengan tampang ngambeknya. Manis juga…

"Ayolah, chagi. Jangan ngambek begitu. Masa kau cemburu hanya karena ada yang memelukku sih?" ia mencium puncak kepala... ng... namjachingunya, membuat sang pemilik langsung merona.

"AHH! Hyungdeul, sudah kubilang kan kalau kalian jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depanku? Pergi jauh sana!" Dan kali ini teriakan Kui Xian kembali terdengar. Kenapa dia heboh sendiri begini sih?

Han-gege hanya terkekeh perlahan. "Kalau kau iri dengan kemesraan kami, kenapa tidak minta Kibummie melakukannya padamu, hm~?"

Bisa kulihat kalau wajah Kui Xian mulai memerah. Omona, baru kali ini aku melihatnya jadi semanis itu. Biasanya kan dia hanya punya wajah evil kalau berhadapan denganku. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud oleh Han-gege itu namjachingunya Kui Xian ya?

"Ah… Hankyung-hyung, kenapa membawa-bawa namaku?"

Seorang namja berkacamata dan berkulit putih berdiri hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Kalau dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya, dia tipe pelajar sejati. Mana raut wajahnya dingin plus datar begitu pula.

Dan melihat namja itu berdiri di sana, sontak membuat Kui Xian menarik tanganku dan membawaku kabur ke kelas. Padahal kan aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Han-gege.

"YA! KUI XIAN! Jangan tarik aku begitu, babo!"

Dan teriakanku menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai dua, akibat tarikan dari Kui Xian yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat di tanganku. Meninggalkan tiga sunbae di tangga. Han-gege dan namjachingu-nya hanya tersenyum kecil, sementara namja lainnya–yang kuasumsikan adalah namjachingu-nya Kui Xian–hanya menatap bergantian ke arah kami yang menghilang dari pandangannya dan Han-gege dengan tatapan bingung.

-0-

Kui Xian babo. Setelah menyeretku ke kelas dengan paksa begitu, sekarang dia malah menghilang begitu saja. Padahal tadi kan aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Han-gege, ditambah aku juga belum berkenalan dengan namjachingunya juga namjachingu setan maniak game itu. Yah sudahlah, nanti di asrama aku akan mengunjungi kamar Han-gege saja.

Aku melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding depan kelas. Masih ada waktu dua puluh lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tadinya aku mau tidur sebentar sih, tapi gara-gara kejadian di tangga tadi aku jadi tidak punya niat untuk tidur lagi.

Mungkin kalau jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah ya?

Oke, semoga saja aku tidak tersesat lagi hari ini.

**~First POV: Henry – END~**

**~Normal POV~**

Henry berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang baru datang. Kali ini ia berjalan lebih pelan, sambil berusaha untuk mengingat jalan yang sudah dilaluinya. Ia tidak mau kejadian tersesatnya yang kemarin itu terulang lagi. Kemarin sih ia beruntung karena ada Yesung yang menunjukkan arah jalan menuju kelasnya. Kalau sekarang tersesat kan belum tentu keberuntungan akan terjadi lagi.

Ia terus berjalan hingga turun menuju lantai satu. Diperhatikannya setiap papan nama ruangan di setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Siapa tahu ia akan menemukan ruangan yang sejak kemarin ia cari. Ruang musik.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara lantunan piano. Terpaku ia mendengarnya, tidak peduli kalau ia tengah berdiri di tengah jalan yang artinya ia sedang menghalangi jalan. Ditajamkannya indera pendengarannya, mencoba meresapi setiap lantunan nada yang ia dengar. Musik yang indah baginya, namun entah kenapa rasanya terdengar sedih. Siapa yang sebenarnya tengah memainkannya?

Henry kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mencari asal dari suara piano tersebut sebelum berakhir. Kakinya kembali berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Suara piano itu terdengar semakin jelas, sudah pasti dari ruangan inilah sumber suara tersebut. Kali ini tidak hanya suara piano, tapi suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi.

''_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka''_

Siapa? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Henry. Ia memegang kenop pintu tapi tidak berniat untuk membukanya. Lagipula ia takut kalau ia tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu, maka si pemilik suara _baritone_ itu mungkin akan marah padanya.

''_nae meongdeun gaseumi  
>neol chajaorago<br>sorichyeo bureunda''_

Memberanikan diri, Henry membuka pintu di hadapannya perlahan. Berdiri mematung begitu, justru membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang tengah memainkan piano sekaligus bernyanyi seperti itu. Dan seperti yang sudah ia sebutkan sebelumnya, suara pianonya indah namun entah kenapa terdengar sedih. Suara nyanyiannya juga. Apa si pemain musik itu sedang punya masalah berat ya? Lalu entah cuma perasaannya saja, atau memang ia seperti mengenal suara yang tengah bernyanyi itu?

''_neon eodinneungeoni  
>naui moksori deulliji annni<br>naegeneun''_

Kedua mata Henry seketika membulat ketika melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di depan piano tersebut. Walau duduk membelakanginya, ia tahu siapa orang itu. Orang yang sejak kemarin entah kenapa selalu muncul di hadapannya. Ia diam terpaku di muka pintu tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari situ. Jujur saja, ia cukup menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh _sunbae_nya itu, hanya saja yang disayangkan kenapa nadanya terdengar begitu sedih.

Tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir turun dari kedua matanya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar permainan yang begitu indahnya hingga membuatnya merasakan emosi dari si pianis tersebut.

''_na dasi sarado  
>myeot beoneul taeeonado<br>harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na  
>naega jikyeojul saram<br>naega saranghal saram nan  
>geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka<br>neo hanaman saranghanikka''_

"Henry-ah…?"

Tersentak karena panggilan itu, Henry segera menghapus air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir itu. Kan memalukan kalau ia terpergok menangis oleh orang yang baru satu hari ia kenal. "N-ne… gege…?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. "Gege?"

"E-eh? Tidak boleh ya kalau kupanggil begitu? Aku tidak begitu biasa memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau sejenisnya..." Henry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tersipu juga ketika iris obsidian itu tengah menatapnya secara... intens mungkin ya. Entahlah.

Yesung tersenyum sedikit, yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Henry. "Tidak masalah..."

Keheningan yang _awkward_ menyelimuti keduanya. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suaranya sedikit pun. Diam di situasi seperti ini sukses membuat Henry agak frustasi juga. Inginnya sih ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

_KRIINNGG!_

"Ah, sudah masuk ya? Henry-ah, sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke kelasmu kalau kau tidak mau terlambat."

"S-shi, gege," Henry hendak membalikkan badannya sebelum kemudian ia melihat kalau Yesung masih duduk diam di depan _grand piano _berwarna hitam itu, "eh? Lalu gege? Kau tidak segera ke kelasmu?"

"Tidak. Kelihatannya aku tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini. Sudahlah, cepat pergi, nanti kau terlambat."

"Ngg, baiklah…" Henry membalikkan badannya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, "sampai jumpa nanti—"

"Ah, satu lagi, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun soal lagu yang tadi kau dengar ya?" Kali ini Yesung berjalan ke arah Henry yang masih berdiri dengan tampang yang seolah mengatakan 'memangnya kenapa?'.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum lebar. Sambil mendorong tubuh Henry perlahan agar segera keluar dari ruang musik tersebut, ia hanya bergumam kecil. "Bukan urusan anak-anak."

"YA! Gege, aku sudah enam belas tahun, bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Cepat pergi ke kelas sana. Kau sudah membuang waktumu di sini selama tiga menit."

"MWO? Aku sudah telat. Ah, sudahlah, sampai nanti, gege."

Dan Henry pun melesat pergi, menghilang di balik tangga, meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongwoon yang masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang musik. _Ayolah, dia sudah punya namjachingu, berhenti memikirkannya, dasar babo._

-0-

**~First POV: Henry~**

Aku duduk di salah satu meja di kantin, bersama Kui Xian yang duduk tepat di depanku tentunya. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin kami jadi lumayan dekat. Padahal belum genap satu hari kami saling mengenal. Tapi... dia ini selalu pacaran dengan PSP ya? Kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya, ia selalu saja berada dekat dengan benda berwarna hitam itu, minimal kalau tidak dimainkan ya dipegang saja. Seperti kali ini, ia mengabaikan makan siangnya yang baru ia makan satu suap, dan lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan PSP-nya. Padahal aku saja sudah hampir separuh menyelesaikan makan siangku. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan gamer separah ini.

"YA! Kui Xian, bisakah kau hentikan kegiatan rutinmu yang satu itu? Ini kan waktunya makan siang, babo!"

"Hnh..."

Aigoo~ Reaksi macam apa itu? Dia mau membuatku habis kesabaran atau apa ya?

"Kalau kau mau membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari 'pacar gelap'nya itu, kau harus merebut PSPnya dan sedikit menghancurkannya. Aku jamin dia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya padamu."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami—atau lebih tepatnya menginterupsiku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap ke arah dua orang namja yang tengah berdiri di belakang Kui Xian sambil memegang nampan makan siang masing-masing.

"Han-gege!"

Ia tersenyum padaku dan kulihat namjachingunya juga tersenyum padaku—sedikit sih.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" ia bertanya padaku, lagipula kalau bertanya pada Kui Xian sudah jelas, menunggu sampai setahun pun tidak akan pernah didengar olehnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sambil tersenyum tentunya. Senyum yang kata orang sangat... ng... imut. Senang juga sih, biarpun aku agak risih dengan kata 'imut' itu.

Setidaknya kalau ada Han-gege aku tidak akan merana karena diabaikan oleh Kui Xian seperti ini.

Han-gege mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Kui Xian, sementara namja cantik yang selalu ada di dekatnya duduk di sebelah kananku.

"YA! Bocah China, siapa namamu?"

Eh? Dia memanggilku ya?

"Bocah China yang sedang melamun di sebelahku, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"H-Henry Lau imnida!" Aku terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan itu, kaget juga sih. Kulihat Han-gege hanya menahan tawanya melihat reaksiku ini. Aish, gege, kau senang ya melihatku agak ketakutan seperti barusan?

"Baiklah, aku Kim Heechul. Kalau kau berani mendekati Hannie-ku, kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang." Ia berkata begitu sambil melancarkan _deathglare_ padaku, sebelum kemudian mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Han-gege hanya nyengir padaku yang masih agak _shock_ dengan ucapan namja cantik itu, berharap semoga aku bisa memakluminya. Tadi Kui Xian sempat bilang kalau julukan namja cantik ini Cinderella kan? Ini sih bukan Cinderella, lebih tepatnya sih kakak-kakak tirinya yang sifat jahatnya amit-amit itu.

"N-ne, gege. Han-gege itu hanya kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri kok, lagipula aku sudah punya namjachingu." Jawabku.

"Hee? Namjachingu? Siapa?" Xi Che-gege menghentikan acara makan siangnya dan menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Kulihat juga Kui Xian menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain PSP dan juga menatapku, penasaran.

"Hee? Jadi Mochi China ini sudah punya namjachingu, padahal kalau belum aku mau menjadikanmu selingkuhanku." Ucap Kui Xian, entah bercanda atau tidak, entahlah. Lebih baiknya sih kuabaikan.

"YA! Maknae setan, kau mau membuat dongsaeng kesayanganku ngamuk ya?" Xi Che-gege kali ini mendelik ke arah Kui Xian, kelihatannya lelah kalau harus terus melancarkan _deathglare_ terus di hari yang sama.

"Kyunnie-chagi~ Kau mau kubuat tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari lagi seperti saat kau berniat untuk selingkuh dengan Changmin-ah? Hm~?" dan sepasang tangan melingkar di leher Kui Xian, membuat setan satu itu memucat.

Sontak Kui Xian pun membalikkan badannya dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang dibingkai kacamata. Keduanya tersenyum, tapi aku tahu, senyum Kui Xian itu terlalu dipaksakan, kelihatannya sih dia sedang agak ketakutan saat ini.

"K-kibummie-hyung…"

"Hm~?"

Padahal namja berkacamata itu tengah tersenyum tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa ada aura hitam yang menyelimutinya. Aigo, padahal tadi pagi kulihat dia itu namja yang datar dan dingin mirip es, tapi sekarang justru malah terkesan seperti hendak membunuh siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Ternyata orang yang cemburu itu benar-benar bisa jadi menyeramkan ya?

"Padahal kau sudah kuperingatkan, Kyu," dan seulas senyum lebar muncul di wajah namja berjuluk Cinderella itu sebelum kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "jadi siapa namjachingu-mu?"

Sebelum aku membuka mulutku, kulihat wajah Han-gege agak panik, entah karena apa. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Mochi?" Kali ini Kui Xian yang memanggilku.

"N-ne?"

"Jadi siapa?" lanjutnya.

Keempat orang yang ada di sana seketika memusatkan perhatiannya padaku, membuatku jadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Ng… Zhoumi-gege…"

"MWO? Serius nih?" Kedua mata Kui Xian seketika melebar mendengar jawabanku, kelihatannya kaget. Tapi kurasa reaksinya agak tidak wajar. Kenapa harus sekaget itu sih?

Namjachingu Kui Xian juga kelihatannya kaget, bisa kulihat dari kedua bola matanya walau ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Zhoumi? Tiang listrik dari China itu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Omo, mulutnya tajam juga ya. Kalau begini sih, istilah "tatapan bisa membunuh" bisa berganti jadi "kalau saja lidah bisa membunuh, pasti kau sudah mati saat itu juga".

"Tapi kan tiang listrik itu—"

Kulihat dia menghentikan kalimatnya sambil melirik ke arah Han-gege. Walau aku tidak melihatnya, aku tahu kalau ucapan Xi Che-gege terhenti karena Han-gege yang melarangnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

Serius nih, sebenarnya ada apa sih?

-0-

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang jauh lebih gontai lagi daripada saat tadi aku pergi sekolah ke arah asramaku. Kejadian di kantin tadi entah kenapa memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Keinginanku untuk mendatangi ruang musik menguap entah kemana. Mana sejak aku bertemu dengan Yi Sheng-gege di ruang musik, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya—

—tunggu, kenapa jadi nyambung ke gege satu itu?

Aish, Henry pabbo. Dia sudah punya namjachingu. Kalau kau memikirkannya, sama saja kau malah terlihat seperti orang ketiga bagi hubungan mereka. Tapi... pertanyaannya apa benar mereka pacaran? Kenapa mereka seolah menjaga jarak begitu ya?

Ah, itu bukan urusanku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku, sendiri.

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Aku memang sendiri. Kui Xian dan Ji Fan-gege (itu nama namjachingu-nya Kui Xian, biarpun nama aslinya itu Kibum-hyung, tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya begitu) sedang kencan entah kemana, begitupun dengan Han-gege dan Xi Che-gege. Kalau Yi Sheng-gege, sudah kukatakan kalau aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak tadi pagi. Lalu… Mimi-ge… sejak sekolah di sini aku jarang atau mungkin sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya lagi—kecuali saat bertemu di tangga kemarin, itu juga cuma sebentar.

Tahu begini aku benar-benar tidak mau pindah ke sini.

Aku memasuki halaman depan asramaku, kulihat Li Te-gege sedang berdiri di pintu depan asrama, sambil menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya. Kuperhatikan penampilannya. Agak sedikit formal, dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna putih kecuali celana jeans warna beige yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Beruntunglah orang yang jadi namjachingunya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Kelihatannya ia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Ia pun lalu melihat ke arahku. "Ah, kau sudah pulang, Henry-ah?"

Sambutannya… rasanya seperti sambutan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah.

"N-ne, gege. Ah, kau mau pergi ya?"

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona. "Ng, begitulah..."

"Kencan ya?" tanyaku dengan polos dan sukses membuatnya semakin merona. "Hehe… aku tidak akan mengganggu kok, selamat bersenang-senang."

Dan aku pun masuk ke dalam asrama, meninggalkan Li Te-gege yang kelihatannya berusaha untuk mengatasi wajahnya yang memerah itu. Haha, gege… kau ternyata enak untuk dikerjai ya?

Aku masuk ke ruang tengah asrama, tempat para penghuni asrama ini berkumpul atau makan. Sekarang masih sepi, kelihatannya hanya aku yang baru pulang ke asrama. Aigo, kenapa di pertengahan minggu begini hampir semua orang yang kukenal di sekolah ini pergi kencan?

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali dariku untuk melangkah ke kamarku dan sekedar mengganti pakaianku. Malas.

Aku menopang daguku dengan telapak kananku, rasanya bosan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang mesti dikerjakan saat ini.

_Tap tap._

Kudengar suara langkah kaki, bukan hanya satu tapi sekitar… tiga. Siapa?

Sontak aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dan kulihat… Yi Sheng-gege berjalan paling depan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah apapun, langsung menuju kamar kami, aku yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya diabaikan olehnya. Lalu kemudian muncul Mimi-ge, dan… namja yang katanya adalah namjachingu-nya Yi Sheng-gege, yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Melihat keberadaanku di sana, sontak membuat mereka agak panik, dan seketika melepaskan tautan di tangan tersebut. Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah Mimi-ge yang berjalan mendekatiku, sementara namja manis itu melangkah masuk, kelihatannya menuju kamar mereka.

"Mochi chagi~ Kau sudah kembali ke asrama ya? Sejak kapan? Tahu begitu aku menunggumu saja tadi."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan—atau pernyataan Mimi-ge. Yang lebih kupikirkan adalah kejadian barusan dan sekelebat kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Xi Che-gege di kantin tadi yang terhenti karena Han-gege melarangnya. Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Xi Che-gege?

Mimi-ge, apa kau pikir aku ini buta ya?

-0-

Makan malam. Jujur saja, aku sedang malas untuk makan saat ini. Mengingat hal tadi, ditambah Mimi-ge yang bersikap biasa saja padaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedikitnya membuatku kesal padanya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Han-gege dan Ji Fan-gege, sementara Kui Xian dan Xi Che-gege duduk di hadapan kami. Serius deh, aku jadi seperti nyamuk di antara dua couple ini.

"Mochi China…"

"YA! Kyu, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Sejak pertama bertemu, kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku ya?" aku mendelik ke arahnya, berharap kalau itu akan sedikit berpengaruh untuk menghentikan dirinya memanggilku dengan sebutan "Mochi China". Aku kan punya nama.

Tapi Kui Xian hanya nyengir lebar padaku. "Hehe, kau lebih cocok dengan sebutan Mochi menurutku."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Terserah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mochi. Kamarmu di mana sih?"

"Hee? Aku belum kasih tahu ya?"

"Belum..." dan obrolan kami membuat tiga orang lainnya yang berada di dekat situ menatapku penasaran.

"Kamar 23B..."

"Eh? Sekamar dengan Jongwoon-ah?" kali ini Han-gege yang menanggapi.

Tapi belum sempat aku berbicara, bocah setan itu sudah memotong ucapanku. "Mochi, berhati-hatilah, kalau kau sekamar dengan sepupuku itu."

"Hah?"

Dan belum sempat aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara lagi, sudah ada yang memotongnya lagi.

"YA! Purple Egg, jangan sembarangan ngomong kau ini."

Kulihat Yi Sheng-gege berdiri tepat di belakang Kui Xian sambil memukulkan botol minumannya ke kepala evil maknae itu.

"YA! Hyung, appo…"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Ji Fan-gege yang tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Kui Xian. Aigo, dia ternyata kembali dari personalitinya yang agak posesif sama namjachingunya tadi, menjadi pribadi yang dingin lagi.

Yi Sheng-gege tidak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Kui Xian, dan ia lebih memilih untuk duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di antara Kui Xian dan Xi Che-gege—atau dengan kata lain ia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku agak senang dengan kehadirannya di sini.

"Eh? Kyu? Jadi Yi Sheng gege itu sepupumu?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku baru tahu soal itu.

"Begitulah…"

Daripada itu…

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari seseorang.

Tidak ada. Kelihatannya Mimi-ge tidak makan malam hari ini. Aku melirik ke arah lima namja yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya sambil sesekali adu mulut. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Xi Che-gege dan Kui Xian saja yang adu mulut, sementara Ji Fan-gege dan Yi Sheng-gege lebih memilih untuk diam. Lalu Han-gege hanya sesekali mencoba memisahkan mereka, walaupun jujur saja kata-katanya justru tidak membantu sama sekali. Gege, kalau kau tidak berniat untuk memisahkan mereka jangan malah bikin mereka makin semangat untuk adu mulut dong. =_="

Aku menghela nafas perlahan.

Kuambil ponsel yang ada di saku kemejaku. Dengan cepat, kuketik beberapa baris kalimat.

_[[to: MimiChagi_

_Gege, kau ada waktu tidak hari Minggu nanti? Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Mau ya? Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ya? :D_

_Saranghae._

_~Mochi~]]_

Aku diam beberapa saat, sambil sesekali menyendokkan makananku ke dalam mulutku, menanti balasan. Apa? Kalian mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak protes waktu Mimi-ge memanggilku Mochi? Entahlah. Rasanya jadi jauh lebih enak didengar kalau Mimi-ge yang memanggilku begitu, daripada Kui Xian… yang malah ditambahkan jadi "Mochi China" pula. Aishh…

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ponselku bergetar, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk.

_[[from: MimiChagi_

_Ne, Mochi. Aku selalu ada waktu untukmu. Oke, hari Minggu kau tunggu aku di depan asrama ya? :D_

_Nado Saranghae._

_~The Most Awesome Zhoumi~]]_

Aku sedikit tersenyum, begitu melihat nickname Mimi-ge di bagian paling bawah pesannya. Masih saja narsis seperti biasa.

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku di dalam saku. Lalu kuperhatikan sekelilingku, mereka masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Jadi kelihatannya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan. Baguslah, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu soal ini.

Lagipula…

Ada yang harus kupastikan dari Mimi-ge nanti. Semoga saja aku berhasil.

**~First POV: Henry – END~**

**~Normal POV~**

Tanpa disadari oleh Henry, Yesung mengamati apa yang sejak tadi dilakukan oleh namja China tersebut. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Namja bermata sipit itu menatap ke arah ponselnya. Ada satu pesan yang belum dibukanya sejak tadi. Tapi ia tahu apa isi pesan itu.

Kelihatannya itu adalah balasan dari ucapannya tadi ketika ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Tidak usah dilihat pun ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya melalui _unread message_ tersebut. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tahu kalau semuanya memang akan berakhir begini.

Yang ia khawatirkan justru bagaimana nasib Henry yang kini ada di hadapannya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti. Yah, semoga saja.

_Siwon-ah, dulu kau pernah bilang kan kalau Tuhan akan selalu mengabulkan doa mereka yang membutuhkan? Sekali ini saja, aku berharap semoga tidak akan ada masalah apapun._

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** Lol, the most awesome Zhoumi? OMG, keseringan nontonin Hetalia yang ada Prussia-nya sih… -_-"

Yeah, update tercepat dan terpanjang yang pernah saya kerjakan. XD Padahal bikin fic lain aja yang CUMA 3000 kata bisa nyampe 2 minggu. =_=a Dan… berhubung saya agak males riset soal sekolah di Korea itu kayak gimana, akhirnya saya pake penggabungan dari sekolah di Jepang dan kampus saya. O.o terlalu males… XD #plak Dan soal asramanya bayangin aja asrama yang ada di HanaKimi.. -Bener-bener pemales nih anak.

Okeh, sampai jumpa minggu depan, karena fic ini gak akan diupdate dulu sementara waktu, saya mesti fokus sama ujian praktek semester 1, yang sayangnya… kenapa mesti Rangkaian Listrik, ne? Berasa jadi kayak tukang listrik… =_=

Lalu… mian, kalau di chapter kemarin alurnya lambat, sementara di chapter ini alurnya mendadak agak ngebut. =_=a

Oke, bales review~

**Artini cloud'yeppa**: emang ada apa-apa. XD *kok malah ngasih spoiler* Lebih jelasnya tunggu aja di chapter2 depan yang… entah kapan dibikin. #digiles Nggak jamin Yeppa gak bakal ngapa-ngapain… :Da #woi

**Tachibana Himawari: **Keseringan bergaul dengan duo HaeHyuk couple, menjadikan Yeppa terkontaminasi faham _yadong_isme. XD Obrolan YeTeuk emang gampang ditebak, kecuali oleh Nae Mochi pastinya. _ #lempar'ed. Aku? :Da *lirik KTP* Yeoja asli kok. XD

**MinIRZANTI:** KiHyun couple emang udah jadian kok… kalau di cerita ini. :D ZhouWook? Mereka backstreet. #plak Kenapa KangTeuk dan HaeHyuk gak crack? Karena saya agak males bikin mereka jadi crack. O_Oa HanChul? Anda bisa baca pikiran saya ya? Saya emang rencananya munculin HanChul di chapter ini… dengan gaje. XD Okeh, gomawo udah review~

**KyuKi Yanagishita:** iyeey… XD *malah meluk* #digeplak Maksud omongan Leeteuk diperjelas di chapter depan… kayaknya. #plak Ini udah update~ Gomawo udah review. XD

Oke, See You Next Week~ Maybe. #jdagh


	4. Chapter 4

—**Two-Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight YeWook, ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

.

.

**~First POV: Kyuhyun~**

Aku memainkan PSP-ku dengan tidak fokus. Wajar saja, mengingat pikiranku saat ini sedang penuh dengan namja berkepala besar yang statusnya adalah sepupuku. Heh? Kalian tanya siapa? Sudah jelas namja bernama Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung-hyung yang punya kebiasaan aneh tiap pagi dan malam. Tiap pagi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan kura-kuranya—yang ia sebut ank, _by the way_. Omo, aku tahu kalau hyungku itu orang aneh, tapi aneh juga ada batasnya dong. Kura-kura kok diajak ngobrol? Ck, beginilah akibatnya kalau selama setahun ia tinggal sendiri di kamarnya. Tak ada manusia untuk diajak ngobrol, kura-kura pun jadi.

Eh? Kalian mau tahu kenapa dia bisa tidur sendiri di kamarnya sementara anak lain yang tinggal di gedung asrama berplat nomor 2 ini harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain? Itu karena siswa kelas 3 yang tadinya sekamar dengannya memutuskan untuk pindah kamar ke kamar milik si penjaga asrama, Teukie-hyung. Kalau kalian mau bertanya kenapa bisa begitu, jawabannya ya sudah jelas mereka itu pacaran. Dan untungnya kamar Teukie-hyung ada di lantai satu, karena kudengar dari penghuni asrama yang hobi pulang malam seperti Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung, dari kamar mereka selalu terdengar suara aneh. Dan berhubung ini bukan cerita dengan rate M, jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan ya…

Intinya, kasihan juga Yesung-hyung, ditinggal sendiri di kamar oleh Kangin-hyung hanya demi cinta—

—rasanya aku mau muntah karena kalimatku barusan.

Baiklah, sebelum mulai melantur lebih jauh—juga sebelum game yang sedang kumainkan ini _game over_, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan kutatap _hyungdeul _juga Mochi China yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kami sudah selesai makan malam sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun di antara kami tidak ada yang berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat kami duduk. Ruang tengah–merangkap ruang makan itu–sudah mulai agak sepi, hanya ada kami—Hankyung-hyung, Heechul-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Mochi China, dan Kibummie-hyung yang sedang membaca buku yang tidak kuketahui judulnya (melihatnya saja aku malas, kalau mengingat tebal buku itu), lalu ada Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung yang entah-sedang-melakukan-apa-di-depan-laptop-mereka di ujung meja yang dekat dengan tembok. Di sudut ruangan kulihat Yunho-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung sedang… err… ciuman. Omona, cuma perasaanku saja atau memang semua pasangan yang ada di sini hobi mengumbar kemesraan mereka sih? Aku kan jadi… iri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Teukie-hyung yang duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari kami. Kulihat makanan yang ada di piringnya sudah habis, namun ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Itu kebiasaannya. Teukie-hyung tidak akan pergi sebelum semua dongsaengnya yang ada di asrama ini selesai makan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong selesai makan, kurasa semuanya sudah selesai. Kenapa Teukie-hyung masih diam di sana? _Racoon_-hyung itu saja sudah ke alamnya di kamar 11A. Yang ada di sini hanya tinggal sepuluh orang dan semuanya sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Kenapa kukatakan hampir, karena hyungku yang aneh dan berkepala besar—tapi anehnya suaranya sangat bagus—itu hanya memakan separuh makan malamnya dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya begitu saja—sambil melihat ke arah... ng... Mochi China?

Heyo, jangan bilang aku ini namja yang cuek, karena aku sendiri sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Biarpun mata dan tanganku fokus dengan PSP, namun bukan berarti telingaku juga ikut fokus dengan hal itu.

Kini aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Mochi China yang duduk di hadapanku. Kelihatannya dia agak lesu hari ini. Biarpun aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, tapi aku sudah cukup mengenal karakteristiknya. Jangan panggil aku jenius kalau aku tidak bisa memahami orang lain—

—baiklah, baiklah. Kibummie-hyung jauh lebih jenius daripada aku. Jadi aku tidak akan menyombongkan diriku lebih jauh lagi.

Ayolah, siapapun tolong bicara. Aku benci kalau harus terjebak di situasi dengan _awkward silence_ menyebalkan begini—

"Ah, kalian baru turun sekarang?"

—eh? Teukie-hyung bicara dengan siapa?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. Kali ini ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandang Teukie-hyung. Kedua mataku seketika melebar. Namja tiang listrik berkepala merah itu dan Wookie-hyung!

Aku baru sadar kalau cuma tinggal mereka yang belum makan malam hari ini.

Kulihat Teukie-hyung tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. Detik berikutnya aku langsung menjatuhkan pandanganku ke arah Mochi China yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatannya sedang berusaha untuk fokus dengan PSP miliknya. Tapi aku tahu, itu hanya pengalih perhatian, agar ia tidak melihat dua namja itu. Alasannya? Kurasa karena Mochi mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahunya tapi aku cuma tidak mau melihatnya terluka. Biar bagaimana pun dia itu kan... temanku. Tapi aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih waktu membohonginya kemarin dengan mengatakan kalau namja tiang listrik itu tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Wookie-hyung. Mereka memang tidak pacaran sih, tapi... ah, sudahlah.

Kulihat Teukie-hyung membuka mulutnya lagi—kelihatannya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Wah, aku iri dengan kalian. Selalu saja terlihat mesra di mana pun," katanya.

MWO!

Sontak aku langsung melihat ke arah Mochi. Khawatir dengan reaksinya—

—eh?

Yesung-hyung?

**~First POV: Kyuhyun – End~**

**.**

**~First POV: Henry~**

Kulihat Mimi-ge dan namja manis itu memasuki ruang tengah ini, dan secara spontan aku pun mengambil PSP yang ada dalam saku jaketku. Aku selalu membawa ini. Bukan berarti aku hobi memainkannya sama seperti Kui Xian yang hobinya itu kelihatannya sudah tingkat akut dan sulit untuk disembuhkan—bahkan mungkin saja ia sudah menganggapnya seperti sebuah profesi. Aku selalu membawa ini lebih untuk menjadikannya pengalih perhatian kalau aku sedang ingin mengabaikan satu hal—dan dalam kasus ini adalah keberadaan Mimi-ge.

Jujur saja, mengingat mereka selalu bersama seperti itu membuatku jadi merasa sakit. Padahal aku namjachingu-nya tapi sejak aku tiba di Seoul ini ia jarang menghubungiku. Kalau begini, sebenarnya untuk apa aku pindah kemari? Masih lebih baik kalau aku pindah ke Kanada saja ikut keluargaku, setidaknya aku tidak akan berpisah jauh dengan orang tuaku.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Sakit sih. Tapi hanya itu saja, selebihnya datar. Padahal kalau aku memang mencintainya, harusnya aku sedikit tegas padanya terutama soal hubungan kami. Apa sebenarnya hanya aku saja yang mencintainya? Kalau kuingat lagi, dulu yang menyatakan perasaan itu aku, yang langsung diterimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Dia hanya selalu membalas ungkapan cinta yang kuberikan. Aigoo, hari Minggu cepatlah datang…

Baiklah, berharap seperti itu juga mustahil. Ini hari Kamis. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku berharap besok itu hari Minggu? Yang benar saja.

Aku melihat Li Te-gege membuka mulutnya, kelihatannya akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Mimi-ge dan teman sekamarnya yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Wah, aku iri dengan kalian. Selalu saja terlihat—"

Eh? Apa?

Sebelum aku sempat mendengarkan ucapan Li Te-gege seluruhnya, sebuah _headphone_ menutupi kedua telingaku yang otomatis membuatku tidak sempat mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Li Te-gege. Aku menatap Yi Sheng-gege yang sedang membenahi _headphone_ yang kini terpasang di telingaku. Jadi ia yang memakaikan ini padaku? Apa dia tidak mau aku mendengar ucapan Li Te-gege barusan? Memangnya kenapa? Kulihat _hyungdeul_ lain juga menatapku dengan cemas.

Suara dentingan piano terdengar cukup keras di telingaku. Aku baru sadar kalau suara itu yang membuatku tidak dapat mendengar suara Li Te-gege yang memang duduk agak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

Kulihat Kui Xian melongo menatapku. Kelihatannya tadi ia mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi.

"Gege…?"

"Dengarkan lagu itu dan katakan bagaimana pendapatmu."

Eh? Itu bukan permintaan. Sudah jelas itu perintah. Tapi entah kenapa aku menurutinya. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar lagu ini. Tunggu ini kan—

"Gege, ini kan… lagu yang tadi?"

"Kubilang dengarkan saja, lalu setelah itu katakan pendapatmu."

Aku melirik ke arah Kui Xian yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ke arah _hyungdeul_ yang lain. Mereka menatapku penuh minat, kelihatannya penasaran dengan lagu yang kudengarkan sekarang.

Mendengar sedikit keributan di meja tempat kami duduk, semua orang yang duduk tidak semeja dengan kami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami. Termasuk Mimi-ge. Kulirik sekilas wajahnya. Panik? Untuk apa?

Ah, aku tidak peduli. Tepatnya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kini aku memfokuskan pendengaranku pada musik yang mengalun di telingaku. Heran, sejak kapan Yi Sheng-gege membawa _headphone_? Seingatku ia tidak membawa apa-apa sewaktu ke ruang tengah ini. Hanya membawa botol minum yang tadi sempat dipukulkannya ke kepala Kui Xian.

Suaranya masih sama seperti tadi aku mendengarnya. Atau sebenarnya aku sedang mendengarkan rekaman suaranya tadi?

Dentingan piano yang lembut ditambah dengan suara _baritone_ Yi Sheng-gege benar-benar berpadu dengan pas. Tidak kudengar sedikitpun nada yang salah. Bahkan nada-nada tinggi pun bisa dicapainya dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi… Yi Sheng-gege juga menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya, seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua bebannya.

Perlahan, sama seperti ketika aku mendengar lagu ini untuk pertama kalinya tadi pagi, air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Aish, memalukan. Aku menangis di hadapan banyak orang hanya karena sebuah lagu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Aku malah makin terhanyut dengan lantunan nadanya.

Aku melepaskan _headphone_ itu pelan, walau lagu yang diputar masih belum selesai. Sudahlah, kalau aku mendengarkannya sampai akhir kelihatannya aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan air mataku sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Kutatap Yi Sheng-gege yang memandangiku dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya saat ini. Senyum tipis terurai di wajahnya, membuatku sedikit merasa tenang. Apa ia berusaha untuk membuatku tenang ya?

"Gege...?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memainkan lagu ini dengan biolaku?"

Kulihat ia tertegun dengan ucapanku barusan, kelihatannya ia tidak menyangka akan permintaanku barusan. Bisa kurasakan kalau semua mata di ruangan ini menatap ke arah kami berdua.

Tak berapa lama, Yi Sheng-gege kembali tersenyum. "Tentu, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkan permainanmu. Besok, datanglah ke ruang musik dan bawa biolamu, Henry-ah."

Dan ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu berjalan ke arah tangga, hendak menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat berjalan terlalu jauh, suara _bass _seseorang menghentikan langkahnya—

"Hyung, itu lagu ciptaanmu yang kau buat selama beberapa hari ini kan?"

—Kui Xian.

Yi Sheng-gege berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Kui Xian dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Nde, lalu?"

"Bukannya hyung dulu pernah bilang padaku kalau hyung ingin orang yang pertama mendengarkan lagu itu adalah orang yang hyung cintai?"

MWO?

"MWO? Serius, Kyu?" Kudengar Xi Che-gege berteriak, beruntunglah aku karena tidak duduk di sebelahnya. Suaranya itu ternyata cukup membuat telingaku agak sakit juga.

Ah, tapi itu itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya—

Lho? Mana Yi Sheng-gege? Aish, ternyata dia sudah kabur ke kamarnya duluan. Meninggalkan kami yang ada di ruang tengah, masih terpaku dengan ucapan Kui Xian tadi. Kulihat Mimi-ge dan teman sekamarnya masih berdiri mematung di dekat meja Li Te-gege. Sementara Li Te-gege hanya tersenyum memandangiku lalu bergantian ke arah tangga.

Gege, sebenarnya maksudmu memintaku mendengar lagu itu apa sih?

"Omona, Kyu. Jadi maksudmu Yesung-hyung menyukai namja yang mirip mochi ini?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar di pojok ruangan sontak membuat kami mengalihkan pandangan.

Tadi dia bilang 'mochi' kan? Siapa? Masa aku sih? Apa wajahku ini memang mirip dengan mochi? Aish, kenapa banyak yang suka memanggilku mochi sih? Eh, tunggu dulu, barusan dia bilang—

"Mungkin saja. Tanyakan pada orangnya sendiri dong, Donghae-hyung..."

—YA! Kui Xian, itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan, dasar babo. Tch, dan kau malah fokus dengan PSPmu lagi? Dasar maniak game.

Aku makin tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa mereka malah membicarakan kemungkinan kalau Yi Sheng-gege menyukaiku? Dia kan sudah punya namjachingu… iya kan?

Aku berdiri dan segera melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu. Tidak kupedulikan Kui Xian yang hanya tersenyum lebar, ataupun Xi Che-gege yang memukul kepala Kui Xian dengan buku yang dibawa oleh Ji Fan-gege—yang tentu saja menimbulkan protes keras dari gege yang dingin itu. Kelihatannya sama seperti Kui Xian yang menjadikan PSP sebagai _soulmate_ sehidup sematinya, Ji Fan-gege sepertinya juga menganggap buku-buku miliknya itu adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga. Pasangan yang aneh…

"Mochi, kalau kau diapa-apakan oleh Yesung-hyung, kau boleh hijrah ke kamarku, ne?" Kali ini maniak game itu malah berteriak begitu padaku. Maksudnya apa coba?

Aku melengos perlahan dan langsung melesat pergi, berbelok menuju tangga dan segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan _sunbae_ satu itu.

**~First POV: Henry – END~**

**.**

**~Normal POV~**

Hening melanda ruang tengah asrama nomor dua SM High School. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya ada suara sendok beradu dengan piring yang sudah jelas berasal dari meja di pojok yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat HaeHyuk _couple_ duduk, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook, serta suara musik yang terdengar samar dari _headphone_ milik Cho Kyuhyun, yang diputar dengan volume yang _full_.

Kibum yang menyadari hening yang tidak wajar ini, langsung menutup bukunya, memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca. Ia memang menyukai ketenangan tapi bukan ketenangan yang menurutnya janggal dan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Dipandanginya setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu, kemudian beralih pada namjachingunya yang walau jari-jarinya menari lincah di atas _keypad _PSP-nya, pikirannya tidak fokus pada apa yang tengah dikerjakannya. Mengerti kalau yang sedang dipikirkannya adalah namja bernama Henry itu—yang notabene adalah teman dekatnya yang pertama.

"Kyu, kau mau ke kamar sekarang?" tanya Kibum, perlahan.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja berwajah datar yang barusan memanggilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak tahan kalau harus diam di tempat yang terlalu hening seperti ini. Lagipula... ia sedikit khawatir dengan Henry, terutama setelah ucapannya tadi sebelum namja China itu kabur ke kamarnya dengan Yesung. Ia kelepasan bicara soal lagu itu. Dan kini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Aish, kau bodoh, Kyuhyun…_

Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu sebelum ia berjalan menuju tangga, ia menatap dua _sunbae_nya. "Hankyung-hyung, Heechul-hyung, aku ke kamarku dulu ya…"

Kyuhyun mengikuti beberapa detik kemudian setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Hankyung dan memeletkan lidah pada Heechul yang mengakibatkan namja berjuluk Cinderella itu gatal untuk melemparinya dengan apapun yang ada di atas meja, kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh namjachingunya.

_Kalau begini sih, Heechul-hyung itu bukan Cinderella, tapi CInderella jadi-jadian,_ batin Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menuju kamar mereka di lantai tiga, dua pasangan lainnya yaitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk serta Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar mereka masing-masing yang terletak di lantai dua, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Ah, ralat, sebenarnya duo HaeHyuk itu pergi sambil berdebat mengenai mana yang lebih _awesome_, monyet atau ikan, membuat baik Hankyung, Heechul dan Leeteuk menatap mereka sambil ber_facepalm_ ria.

Kini yang ada di ruang tengah hanya tinggal lima orang, Hankyung, Heechul, Zhoumi, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap keempat dongsaengnya yang masih diam tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mereka. Melihat kalau Zhoumi dan Ryeowook tidak bisa diganggu, ia melangkah ke arah Hankyung dan Heechul dan duduk di sebelah namja asal China tersebut.

Hankyung yang menyadari kalau Leeteuk duduk di sebelahnya langsung mendongak. "Eh? Ada apa, hyung?"

Leeteuk diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan sih…"

Kedua siswa kelas tiga itu menatap orang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti kakak kandung mereka sendiri itu, mengingat mereka adalah satu dari beberapa siswa kelas tiga yang ada di asrama ini. Sementara siswa kelas tiga lain mayoritas tinggal di asrama pertama. Otomatis mereka lah orang yang lebih lama tinggal dengan namja berjuluk Malaikat itu.

"Ya, Jungsoo. Tinggal katakan saja yang mau kau tanyakan apa susahnya sih?" Heechul mengerutkan alisnya ketika Leeteuk masih belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukannya ia tidak sopan sih dengan memanggil penjaga asramanya ini dengan namanya, tapi kalau mengingat perbedaan usia mereka yang cuma beberapa hari, jadi agak aneh juga kan memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Mereka seusia, hanya saja Leeteuk lulus setahun lebih awal dari dirinya.

"Aish, kau ini tidak sabaran ya?" Leeteuk kembali diam, lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Apa… Jongwoon-ah menyukai teman sekamarnya itu?"

"Hah?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya.

BRUSSSHHH!

Zhoumi langsung menyemburkan minumannya, beruntunglah Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya lebih sigap untuk menghindar sehingga ia tidak perlu basah kuyup dan menjadi korban serangan air Zhoumi.

Mendengar keributan itu, Hankyung, Heechul dan Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zhoumi. Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "YA! Tiang listrik merah, kau kenapa?"

Reaksi Zhoumi hanya terbatuk-batuk, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _hyungdeul_nya yang kini menatap heran. Sambil cengengesan gaje, ia hanya berkata, "Haha… T-tidak apa-apa, hyung."

Heechul hanya mengerutkan alisnya, namun lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sedikit curiga, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ia pun kembali memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Maksudmu apa sih, Jungsoo?"

"Ani, cuma bertanya saja. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku, Youngwoon-ah sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Kalian juga sebaiknya segera ke kamar kalian." Dan Leeteuk pun berlalu menuju pintu depan, memastikan pintu asrama sudah terkunci sebelum kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

Melihat kepergian Leeteuk, baik Heechul maupun Hankyung hanya saling berpandangan. Seolah pikiran mereka terhubung oleh kabel yang tidak terlihat, dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada satu kalimat yang sama. _Ditunggu oleh Kangin di kamar? Sudah jelas mereka mau melakukan 'itu' lagi malam ini._

"Hhh…" Mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas perlahan.

"Hannie~~" Heechul memanggil Hankyung yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan nada suara yang agak sedikit manja.

"Hm?" Hankyung masih belum fokus terhadap ucapan Heechul, membuahkan ekspresi ngambek di wajah cantik namjachingunya, merasa kalau ia sedang diduakan oleh ponsel namja China itu.

"Kita lakukan juga seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jungsoo ya~?"

"MWO?" Dan ucapan Cinderella tersebut sukses untuk membuat seorang Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke namjachingunya. Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protesnya, ia sudah ditarik oleh sang Cinderella menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai tiga. Melihat hal ini, Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Untung saja kemampuan bersabarnya sudah terlatih, jadi ia bisa tahan menghadapi Heechul yang entah kenapa permintaannya sangat sulit ditolak.

Mereka berdua menghilang di belokan tangga, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah memerah mendengar obrolan mereka dan Zhoumi yang hanya memutar bola matanya. _Gege, kau mau buat namja sepolos ini ternoda dengan obrolan kalian ya?_

"Zhoumi…" Panggil Ryeowook, pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Zhoumi.

"Hm?"

"Tadi… kau kaget dengan ucapan Teukie-hyung kan?"

Kini Zhoumi hanya menatap Ryeowook, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Zhoumi. "Setidaknya rencanamu mulai berjalan dengan lancar..."

Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum—dengan miris. "Kau benar. Ah, aku mau ke kamar sekarang, mau ikut?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku masih mau diam di sini sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya," Zhoumi pun berdiri dan sebelum ia berjalan ke arah tangga, ia mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Jaljjayo, _chagiya..._"

-0-

Henry masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sejak tadi ia belum diizinkan oleh Yesung untuk masuk ke kamar mereka. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berdiri–sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada–dengan tampang _bete_. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Yesung sampai ia tidak–atau belum–boleh masuk ke kamar mereka? Ditambah tadi ia mendengar suara '_BRAKK, BRUKK_' dan sejenisnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau _hyung_nya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahuinya.

Padahal ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada namja berkepala besar itu. Tahu begini ia tidak akan buru-buru ke kamar. Tapi kalau masih diam di ruang tengah dan melihat namjachingunya sendiri, itu bahkan jauh lebih parah efeknya daripada harus menunggu selama HAMPIR tiga puluh menit di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang lewat ketika mereka akan ke kamar mereka di lantai tiga hanya menatap heran ke arahnya. Namun sebelum mereka menanyakan sesuatu padanya, ia langsung memberikan tatapan _'bukan-urusan-kalian'_, yang kemudian membuat KiHyun couple itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka ke lantai tiga.

Henry kini mengetuk lantai dengan ujung kakinya. Kentara sekali kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Kelihatannya kalau sampai beberapa menit lagi ia masih belum dibukakan pintu, ia akan berteriak sekuatnya, karena percuma ia nekat mendobrak pintu kamarnya, mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. "Aigoo~ Yi Sheng-gege, sebenarnya kau ini sedang apa sih? Tidak tahu ya kalau aku sudah lumutan di depan pintu begini~"

"Henry? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Henry menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja berambut merah tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia hanya melengos perlahan. Ia kan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menghindari Zhoumi tapi sekarang ia malah bertemu dengannya. _Yi Sheng-gege, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang. Coba kalau kau segera membukakan pintu untukku aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya saat ini._

"Mochi?"

"Eh? Ah… tidak, Gege. Hanya menunggu Yi Sheng-gege membukakan pintu kamar ini jadi aku bisa segera tidur sekarang."

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut, membuat Henry agak tertegun. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya tadi sedikit berkurang. Zhoumi mengusap lembut kepala Henry, sebelum kemudian ia melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jaljjayo, Mochi."

Dan Zhoumi menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Henry yang masih diam mematung.

_Cklek._

"Henry-ah?"

Yesung berdiri–dengan kacamata masih bertengger di hidungnya–di muka pintu kamar mereka, menatap Henry yang masih diam seperti itu dengan heran. Tadinya ia mau mengajak Henry masuk ke kamar setelah ia sedikit membereskan kamar mereka. Tapi melihat anak itu seperti tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Henry-ah, ada masalah?"

Henry tersentak mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya, ia pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Yesung sedang berdiri memandanginya. "Eh? Kenapa, Gege?"

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu kau diam melamun di depan pintu ini. Sudah berulang kali kupanggil tapi kau malah tidak bereaksi. Ada masalah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ng, tidak ada…" Henry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kentara kalau ia sedang berbohong. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah kamar Zhoumi yang pintunya sudah tertutup.

Menyadari gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry, ditambah dengan matanya yang menangkap arah pandang Henry, Yesung segera tahu kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan namja yang tidur di kamar sebelahnya.

"Henry-ah, ikut aku." Yesung menarik tangan Henry, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan kacamatanya di atas rak yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar mereka lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke atas.

"Mwo? Gege, kau mau membawaku ke mana? Bukannya tadi Li Te-gege bilang kalau kita harus diam di kamar?" Henry kaget dengan tindakan Yesung tersebut. Selama dua hari ini mereka kenal, baru kali ini mereka sampai bersentuhan—walau hanya berpegangan tangan, membuat rona merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. _Aish, kenapa aku malah merasa malu begini?_

"Selama masih di asrama, Teukie-hyung tidak akan marah kok. Dia juga tidak akan memeriksa setiap kamar kalau ia sudah terperangkap di dalam kamarnya dengan Kangin-ah—"

Henry membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung. _Maksudmu, gege?_

"—Lagipula... peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar kan?" Dan sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah Yesung, membuat Henry sedikit merasa kaget. Pasalnya ini ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan oleh Yesung padanya selain ekspresi dingin, ramah, dan _babo_nya.

_Ternyata walau mereka suka bertengkar, baik Yi Sheng-gege dan Kui Xian memang sama-sama iblis._ Batin Henry, _facepalm_.

Mereka terus menaiki tangga, tidak menyadari sepasang mata milik Kim Ryeowook tengah menatap datar ke arah mereka di bawah tangga. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan Zhoumi.

-0-

**-Kamar 31A – Kibum & Kyuhyun-**

"Haachim..."

Suara bersin terdengar dari seorang namja yang tengah memainkan PSP-nya. Beruntunglah ia sempat mem_pause_ gamenya, kalau tidak kemungkinan ia akan mengalami _game over_ HANYA karena sebuah bersin tidak _awesome_.

"Kyu, kau sakit ya?" Kibum yang—lagi-lagi—tengah membaca bukunya, menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya lalu menatap namjachingunya yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya, tapi tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya. "Dari kemarin kau bersin terus ya?"

"Ani, hyung. Kelihatannya ada yang membicarakanku—atau malah memikirkanku, mungkin."

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Sejak kapan namjachingunya ini berubah narsis?

"Yakin nih?" Kibum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Nde, hyung. Paling juga Mochi China itu sedang membicarakanku." Tuduh Kyuhyun asal. Andai kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun, kalau namja yang bernama Henry Lau kini tengah bersin dengan tidak elitnya di luar sana.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu." Kini Kibum merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm…" gumam Kyuhyun seadanya, matanya mulai fokus ke PSPnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menggerakkan tangannya untuk kembali bermain, tangan Kibum menghentikannya. "Hm? Wae, hyung?"

"Memikirkan Henry-ah?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa sih, hyung?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kita sudah tinggal sekamar selama lebih dari setengah tahun. Aku hafal kebiasaanmu. Setiap kali kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kau selalu memainkan PSPmu dengan mata yang tidak fokus. Kali ini juga kau begitu. Dan berhubung tadi kita semua melihat beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh Henry-ah, kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan namja itu. Aku benar kan, Kyu?" Jelas Kibum.

Ucapan Kibum seketika membuat Kyuhyun melongo, membuat Kibum mengernyit padanya. "Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Ini rekor terbarumu, hyung. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darimu—selain kalimat-kalimat antah berantah yang kau kutip dari buku-buku yang selalu kau baca itu."

Mendengar hal itu, Kibum langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aww, appo, hyung…" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, walau hyungnya itu memukul dengan bantal yang notabene tidak keras, tapi tenaga yang dikeluarkannya ternyata cukup membuatnya merasa sakit juga. "Baiklah, hyung benar, aku memang sedang memikirkan Mochi China itu."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ng, kupikir apa dia tidak salah keputusan, memilih pindah ke sekolah ini, sementara kita tahu kalau orang itu… yah, seperti itulah. Hyung tahu maksudku kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Itu kan pilihannya, walau aku yakin dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti…"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar itu.

"Daripada itu, Kyu..."

"Hm?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahan juga kalau harus mendengar suara-suara aneh di sebelah kamar kita hampir tiap malam—"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya perlahan. Kelihatannya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apalagi setelah dilihatnya hyungnya itu mendekat ke arahnya. "L-lalu, hyung?"

Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, sementara kedua tangannya menahan tubuh namjachingunya itu, antisipasi kalau ia berniat untuk berontak lalu kabur. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya juga~?"

"MWO?" Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Kelihatannya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

-0-

**~First POV: Henry~**

Aku mengikuti Yi Sheng-gege yang terus menarik tanganku, secara tersirat sih memintaku untuk terus mengikutinya. Malu juga sih waktu dia memegang tanganku, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa senang dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku ya?

Kulihat kami terus menaiki tangga. Lantai tiga terlewati. Tadinya kupikir kalau ia akan membawaku mengunjungi kamar penghuni asrama yang lain. Tapi kalau terus ke atas, artinya dia membawaku ke atap kan? Habisnya asrama ini cuma terdiri dari tiga lantai dan kami sudah melewati lantai tiga.

Ia terus menarik tanganku, bahkan ketika kami sudah sampai di atap. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, menerpa pipiku yang _chubby_ ini. Dingin juga sih. Beruntung aku masih memakai jaketku tadi. Angin musim gugur memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Salah-salah aku bisa sakit.

Kami berhenti tepat di pembatas gedung yang berupa tembok yang hanya setinggi pinggang kami. Kenapa kami? Karena tinggi kami kurang lebih hampir sama. Yi Sheng-gege hanya lebih tinggi dariku beberapa sentimeter.

"Ng, Gege. Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku..."

Bingung, aku mengerutkan kedua alisku. "Lalu kenapa malah mengajakku? Kalau menenangkan pikiran bukannya lebih baik kalau sendiri?"

"Dan kau mau kalau aku nantinya malah bunuh diri di sini?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. "Gege bercanda kan?" Kalau dia serius bahaya kan?

"Memang bercanda."

MWO? Gege, tahu tidak sih kalau barusan kau sudah membuat jantungku hampir loncat ke tenggorokan—

—oke, itu terlalu hiperbolis.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda tapi kelihatannya kau menanggapinya dengan serius ya, Henry-ah?" Ia tertawa. Aish, ingin sekali aku menabok kepalanya itu kalau aku tidak ingat dia itu seniorku.

"Sudahlah, gege. Kau membuatku kesal saja." Aku menggembungkan pipiku, reaksi yang selalu kukeluarkan kalau aku sedang kesal. Tapi kata Mimi-ge itu justru malah membuat orang lain ingin mencubit pipiku—

—Argh, kenapa aku malah teringat koala merah itu lagi?

"Oke, mian. Aku kan hanya mencoba ingin mencairkan suasana."

Tapi itu sangat gagal, gege. Kau malah membuatku panik setengah hidup. =_=

"Ah, sebenarnya, gege... ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." Aku agak ragu mengatakannya, tapi kalau tidak kutanyakan aku bakal penasaran seumur hidupku.

Ia yang tadinya sedang melihat ke arah kota langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arahku. Kalau saja aku sedang tidak dilanda rasa penasaran, aku juga akan ikut menikmati pemandangan yang lumayan mengagumkan di atas sini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu beraneka warna dari berbagai gedung di tengah kota Seoul terlihat jelas dari atap asrama, belum lagi dengan taburan bintang di langit yang kebetulannya sedang cerah saat ini. Aku baru tahu kalau _view_ dari atas sini lumayan indah. Pantas saja Yi Sheng-gege ingin menenangkan pikirannya di tempat ini. Aku malah yakin kalau dia memang berniat untuk bunuh diri dari awal, ia akan segera mengurungkan niatnya itu kalau melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi—

—sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang menimpanya sampai ia ingin menenangkan diri seperti ini, sampai harus ditemani... err... olehku?

"Wae, Henry-ah?" Ia menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam, tapi dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

"Ng... sebenarnya... apa maksud gege memintaku mendengarkan lagu yang kau buat itu, padahal Kui Xian bilang kan—"

"Karena itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi..."

Aku tersentak. Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, tapi ia sudah memotongnya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi? Maksudnya apa sih?

"Maksud, gege?" Oke, kedengarannya aku tidak sopan. Kesannya aku seperti ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya saja. Tapi jujur saja, aku penasaran setengah hidup, bukan setengah mati, karena itu artinya aku sudah mati—

—baiklah, kalimat barusan memang melantur. Abaikan saja.

Yi Sheng-gege diam saja mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu menekan beberapa tombolnya. YA! Gege, kau malah mengabaikanku dan sibuk dengan ponselmu. Aish, menyesal aku sudah bertanya.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. Namun belum sempat kukeluarkan karbon dioksida dari saluran pernapasanku sepenuhnya, di depan mataku terlihat sebuah ponsel. Aku mengerjap seperti orang bodoh, lalu mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat Yi Sheng-gege mengulurkan ponselnya ke arahku. Yah, memang sih sudah jelas kalau ia yang mengulurkannya. Berhubung hanya ada kami di atap ini. Tadinya aku malah sempat berpikir kalau yang mengulurkan ponsel itu hantu. Aishh...

Aku menatap Yi Sheng-gege dengan pandangan bertanya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia mengulurkan ponselnya kepadaku? Apa dia ingin memintaku untuk melempar ponselnya ke bawah gedung, atau malah mau menjualnya padaku? Baiklah, aku mulai melantur lagi.

"Ini… untuk apa, gege?" Daripada penasaran, baiknya kutanyakan kan?

"Buka _inbox_nya lalu kau baca pesan yang masih belum kubaca."

"MWO? Gege, itu kan tidak sopan!" Aku memang penasaran tapi aku juga tahu batas kesopanan, dan yang barusan itu kan tidak sopan. Pesan itu kan sesuatu yang _prívate_, jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku menuruti kata-katanya kan.

"Lakukan saja. Lagipula tanpa membacanya aku juga sudah tahu apa isinya." Katanya lagi.

Eh? Maksudnya?

Aku membuka pesan tersebut dengan perlahan—hati-hati. Jujur saja, rasanya tidak enak juga membuka sesuatu yang seharusnya prívate itu. Bahkan kalau si pemilik sudah mengizinkan pun rasanya tidak enak.

Kutatap siapa nama pengirimnya. _Kim Ryeowook_.

Hee? Itu namjachingunya kan? Tapi kalau iya, kenapa dia menyimpan namanya dengan nama yang terkesan sangat… formal? Bukannya kalau sepasang kekasih itu biasanya menyimpan kontak kekasihnya itu dengan nama-nama yang… menurutku cukup gombal. =_=

Penasaran, mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak karena sudah membuka pesan yang harusnya _prívate_ itu, aku melanjutkan membaca ke isi pesannya. Kubaca setiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Mataku membulat tidak percaya dengan isi pesan tersebut. Kubaca ulang setiap kata yang tertulis di sana, khawatir kalau aku salah baca dan nantinya malah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Tapi tiga kali aku membacanya, pesan tersebut tetap tertulis begitu.

_[[From: Kim Ryeowook._

_Mianhae, hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang kau ucapkan padaku tadi pagi. Kelihatannya kita memang tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita ini. Jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mencintaiku selama ini. Dan jeongmal mianhae, karena walau sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin aku tetap tidak bisa mencintaimu, hyung. Karena sejak awal aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae, hyung…]]_

Isinya cukup panjang, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku terpaku. Pantas saja tadi sewaktu mereka pulang ke asrama _mood_ Yi Sheng-gege agak buruk. Jadi ini penyebabnya?

"Gege… kau sudah putus?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaannya.

Dia hanya mengangguk, sambil tersenyum padaku. Aish, gege, hentikan senyuman itu. Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum dengan paksa seperti itu. Argh, rasanya aku ingin memukul namjachingunya itu—

—baiklah ralat, mantan namjachingunya.

Harusnya orang itu senang karena ada orang yang begitu mencintainya. Kalau aku yang mengalami hal itu, sudah jelas aku akan memilih Yi Sheng-gege—

—tunggu, apa sih yang kupikirkan barusan?

Pabboya, Henry. Kau kan sudah punya Mimi-ge... mungkin.

Aku menarik nafasku perlahan. "Apa gege sudah tahu kalau hubungan gege akan berakhir jadi seperti ini?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Bodohnya, aku malah berusaha menutup mataku dari hal itu. Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga tahu kalau ia mencintai orang lain. Tapi aku malah terus mengabaikan itu. Kuberikan ia cinta yang kupunya, berharap ia melupakan orang yang dicintainya itu dan mulai belajar untuk mencintaiku, terutama waktu aku tahu kalau orang yang dicintainya itu sudah punya kekasih. Tapi semakin lama aku sadar, kalau hal itu tidak mungkin..."

Aish, gege, kau tidak bodoh justru yang bodoh itu orang yang memilih untuk meninggalkanmu.

"Aku tahu kalau di belakangku dia selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Aku juga sadar kalau orang yang dicintainya itu juga mulai menyukainya. Menyadari hal itu, aku tahu sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku di hatinya..." Ia menarik nafasnya sebentar. "Karena itu, tadi pagi waktu aku menyuruhmu untuk segera ke kelasmu sementara kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, aku mengajaknya bicara dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padaku kini."

Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Dia hanya terdiam. Tapi aku sudah tahu bagaimana jawabannya, karenanya langsung kutinggalkan dia. Dan semuanya benar-benar berakhir tadi sore, ketika pesan itu terkirim ke ponselku. Makanya kubilang juga lagu itu sia-sia, karena seseorang yang ingin kuperdengarkan lagu ini tidak akan pernah mendengarnya."

Ia mengakhiri ceritanya, suaranya agak bergetar. Apa dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya? Aku bingung mau bicara apa. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah menenangkan orang yang sedang patah hati seperti ini. Lagipula, entah kenapa aku malah merasa sakit waktu dengan jelas ia katakan kalau ia benar-benar mencintai mantan namjachingunya itu. Apa aku cemburu atau apa? Itu… tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa aku cemburu dengan orang yang baru kukenal seperti ini?

Aku tersentak, ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhku. Biasanya yang memelukku seperti ini adalah Mimi-ge. Tapi kali ini yang melakukannya adalah Yi Sheng-gege. Kusadari bahunya bergetar lebih keras, dan tiba-tiba pakaian bagian depanku sedikit basah. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku—

—Yi Sheng-gege menangis.

OMO! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kulihat ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Bahunya masih bergetar, artinya ia masih menangis. Tapi tidak sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Perlahan aku memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar daripada aku yang terbilang lebih pendek darinya. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

Aku merasa sakit waktu melihatnya seperti ini. Apa aku sebenarnya mulai mencintainya? Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir kalau aku tidak mau melihat Yi Sheng-gege seperti ini. Aku ingin melihatnya yang dengan babo malah mengobrol dengan kura-kuranya. Karena itu gege, semoga saja dengan pelukanku ini kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

**~First POV: Henry – END~**

-0-

Dua pasang mata mengawasi dari balik pintu atap yang terbuka sedikit dengan perasaan khawatir. Salah satu pemilik mata tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini ia bersandar ke dinding yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Manik matanya menatap frustasi pada namja yang di sebelahnya yang kini melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya—bersandar ke tembok.

"Aish, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya." Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, tidak mempedulikan kebiasaannya yang dalam kebiasaan sehari-hari tidak pernah absen merawat dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Ini bukan akhirnya, lho, chagi. Ini justru awalnya. Kalau seperti ini aku malah jadi khawatir dengan Henry-ah."

"YA! Hannie, kau malah mengatakan hal yang buruk. Aish, kalau yang tadi dikatakan oleh Jungsoo benar sih tidak masalah. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu saling menyakiti tanpa sadar lagi kan?" Heechul menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hankyung tersenyum—dengan miris. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Heechul. "Justru kalau yang dikatakan Teukie-hyung benar, kurasa yang akan benar-benar sakit hati bukan Yesung-ah, tapi Henry-ah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena dongsaengku itu akan menganggap kalau dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian belaka." Hankyung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga. "Chullie chagi, ayo kembali ke kamar. Kau tidak mau kan kalau mereka memergoki kita sedang mengintip?"

Heechul tersentak. "Eh? Ah baiklah..."

Mereka pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan dua insan yang tengah tenggelam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang menyakitkan nantinya.

**—To Be Continued—**

a/n: Mian, baru update sekarang. T.T Saya sibuk dengan yang namanya Praktikum sampai dua minggu ke depan. Dan setelahnya saya libur semester~ XD *nari para-para dance* #plak

Oke, chapter tergalau yang pernah saya tulis. O.o Hadeuh, Yesung-oppa nya berasa melankolis begitu ya? =_=a Ini sih di atas batas(?) ke-OOC-an.

Segini udah cukup panjang kan, saya udah cukup tepar ngetiknya gara-gara diketik dengan kilat dalam waktu 6 jam, bahkan melebihi waktu ujian untuk anak-anak akuntansi. O.o

Oke, bales review:

**Tachibana Himawari:** Emang. HaeHyuk couple memang penyebar virus ke-yadongan. =.= #digaplok. Oke, gapapa. :D Asal jangan panggil yang aneh-aneh. . #plak Oke, ini udah diupdate. XD Kalau makin gaje, salahin otakku aja ya. =.= #duagh

**Rizuka Jung:** Udah update, dan semoga ini sudah cukup panjang. :D Juga semoga gak ngambang.. .a #plak Gomawo udah review, chingu~

**Seo Shin Young:** Iya, kasian banget, tapi entah kenapa saya rada seneng bikin mereka merana. XD #dihajar. KiHyun-nya... Liat keadaan dulu deh.. :Da Gomawo udah review, chingu..

**Cloud'yeppa:** Oke, udah lanjut. :D Gomawo udah review. Henry emang udah mikirin Yeppa tapi tetep Zhoumi yang masih mendominasi pikirannya. XD

**zakurafrezee:** Gapapa kok reviewnya langsung dua chapter. XD Yang penting review. #plak. Iya, saya bikin mereka sekamar biar jadi roommate gaje... dan melankolis plus merana. :D #duagh

**minIRZANTI:** mereka emang gak backstreet di belakang orang2 ini, tapi di belakang Henry. XD #maksa. Hanya author, dan Mimi-gege aja yang tahu kenapa Henry dipaksa pindah ke Seoul. XD #dihajar. KiHyun-nya diusahain deh. O.o kalau gak bisa, saya bikin kisah mereka khusus deh... mungkin. XDa

**ZeeHyuk:** Gapapa, gomawo udah review, chingu. :D Ending? Liat nanti aja deh. XD Turtle King's Room itu sebenernya ide random sih biar Yeppa terkesan konyol. O.o #duagh

**Kyuki Yanagishita:** Liat ending aja deh. 8D Kapannya, saya nggak tahu... #plak. KiHyun-nya saya usahain deh. :D Gomawo, chingu.

Yeyey, gomawo udah read n review. :D Dan mian kalau updatenya telat banget. *bows* Semoga ini cukup memuaskan. BTW, berhubung ada yang minta KiHyun, ada yang mau saya bikinin chapter mereka misah gak? O.o Just ask.

Oke, sekian dari saya~ Ja Mata ne~ XD #plak RnR ya?


	5. Chapter 5

—**Two Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 5/8**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight YeWook, ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

**.**

**.**

"CHINA OLENG! KITA KESIANGAN, BEGO!"

Teriakan cukup keras—atau sangat keras, tepatnya—terdengar dari salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga. Cukup untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni asrama tersebut yang rata-rata masih tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi. Waktu sebenarnya masih menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh pagi yang artinya masih sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai, namun di kamar nomor 32B—atau dengan kata lain kamar milik seorang Tan Hankyung dan Kim Heechul—terdengar berbagai macam suara mulai dari sumpah serapah, suara benda jatuh dan lain sebagainya.

Kibum yang letak kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamar mereka membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan wajah kusut. Jelas saja mengingat dia kelelahan dengan 'aktifitas'nya semalam dengan _roommate_nya, tapi sekarang malah harus terbangun—dengan paksa—hanya karena suara ribut dari kamar _hyungdeul_nya. Kyuhyun? Dia sih masih terlelap dan kelihatannya walau tsunami melanda Seoul, ia tidak akan terbangun.

"Aish, mereka itu tidak pernah memperhatikan waktu kalau sedang adu mulut begitu ya? Kalau mereka menikah bisa-bisa dalam waktu dekat mereka bakalan cerai tuh."

_BRAAKKK!_

Dan pintu kamar 32B pun terbuka dengan cukup keras, membuat seorang Kim Kibum terlonjak kaget. Heechul dan Hankyung segera keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kesan rapi, dan setelah mereka mengunci kamar mereka, Heechul langsung menarik tangan Hankyung dan menyeretnya ke arah tangga. Kibum yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _facepalm_ dengan tingkah _hyungdeul_ yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

"Kukira siapa yang tadi teriak, ternyata Heechul-hyung ya?"

Kibum menoleh ke asal suara, dilihatnya seorang namja berwajah manis yang berdiri dengan mata lima _watt_—kemungkinan kalau ia menyentuh bantal lagi bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung tidur dalam waktu singkat.

"Hongki-ya?"

"Dia kenapa sih, hyung?"

"Kalau kudengar dari teriakannya barusan, kelihatannya mereka telat. Siswa kelas tiga hari ini masuk jam tujuh kan."

Namja yang bernama Hongki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, entah fokus dengan penjelasan Kibum atau tidak. Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya dan sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya lagi ia menatap _hoobae_nya itu. "Kurasa kau harus tidur lagi, Hongki-ya."

Dan Hongki pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Sudah jelas ia akan langsung tertidur hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik kalau menyentuh kasurnya lagi.

-0-

Mari kita kembali ke HanChul _couple_ yang masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan lari pagi dadakan yang sangat kepaksa itu. Mereka masih terus berlari—atau tepatnya Heechul berlari sambil menyeret Hankyung yang hanya pasrah mengikutinya, setidaknya ia tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk berlari ke sekolah mereka. Jarak mereka dan gerbang sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi namun sebelum mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Hankyung melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka. Yang satu berjalan dengan agak lesu—terlihat seperti kurang tidur atau malah sebenarnya sedang tidur sambil berjalan saat ini, sementara yang satunya lagi juga keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja yang berjalan di sebelahnya, hanya saja ia tidak selesu namja berkepala besar itu—atau setidaknya ia masih punya kesadaran untuk berjalan dan menyeret namja di sebelahnya.

"Henry-ah?"

"Mwo?" Dan Heechul yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan tatapan _namjachingu_nya. "Hee? Kenapa dia datang ke sekolah sepagi ini?"

Dan Hankyung hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda bawa ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Mochi China!" Panggil Heechul, kelihatannya ia mulai ketularan Kyuhyun untuk memanggil Henry dengan sebutan 'Mochi China'.

Merasa dipanggil—atau lebih tepatnya risih dipanggil seperti itu, Henry yang saat itu tengah memegang sebelah tangan Yesung—berjaga kalau-kalau Yesung memilih untuk tidur di tengah jalan jadi ia bisa menahannya untuk tidak ambruk ke tanah—menoleh ke belakang. Tadinya ia mengira yang memanggilnya itu Kyuhyun, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang saat ini selalu memanggilnya dengan julukan itu, sejauh ini. Tapi kalau diingat lagi ini masih pagi, jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan datang ke sekolah jam segini.

Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. _Aish, sekarang malah Xi Che-gege yang memanggilku begitu. Kelihatannya aku memang harus pasrah dipanggil dengan nama itu._

"Gege?"

Dan ketika Heechul sampai di depan dua namja yang entah sejak kapan jadi akrab begitu—sambil meyeret Hankyung tentunya—ia pun menatap kedua namja berbeda usia itu. "Kenapa kau datang jam segini? Siswa kelas satu masuk jam sembilan kan?"

Henry menatap Yesung yang kelihatannya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpinya. Terbukti dari ia yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Ng, sebenarnya aku terpaksa datang sepagi ini gara-gara Yi Sheng-gege..."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia ingin penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi. Dan untuk menghemat waktu, mengingat lima menit lagi siswa kelas tiga harus masuk ke kelasnya, mereka pun memilih untuk bicara sambil berjalan menuju bangunan sekolahnya.

"Jadi begini, gege. Sebenarnya tadi pagi itu Yi Sheng-gege amat sangat susah untuk dibangunkan—bahkan dengan serangan air sekalipun. Lalu, mengingat tadi malam Yi Sheng-gege bilang padaku kalau ia harus pergi sekolah jam tujuh, akhirnya aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kupaksa dia bangun dan kuseret ke kamar mandi, lalu menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap. Tapi karena aku sedikit khawatir dengannya—takutnya dia ambruk di tengah jalan, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Yah, sekalian mencari udara segar saja," jelas Henry.

"Mwo? Aish, dasar master kura-kura ini." Heechul mengangkat tas miliknya dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, ia memukul kepala Yesung dengan cukup keras.

_BRUUKK!_

"Aww..."

Dan sepertinya, itu cukup berhasil untuk membangunkan sang _art of voice_ itu untuk sadar dari rasa ngantuknya sepenuhnya. Dengan tampang _babo_ ia menatap sekitarnya, alisnya berkerut melihat dua orang teman sekelasnya ada di dekatnya. "Hyung? Ngapain kalian di sini? Henry-ah juga?"

Selanjutnya dengan senang hati—sambil dalam hati tertawa sadis, Heechul kembali menghantam kepala Yesung dengan tas miliknya. "Babo, memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau kami di sini sejak TIGA menit yang lalu. Dan apa-apaan itu, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau justru Mochi China ini yang menyeretmu ke sekolah jadi kau tidak usah kesiangan hari ini?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk seorang Kim Jongwoon mencerna setiap perkataan dari Cinderella jadi-jadian itu. Seketika kedua matanya membulat. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Henry yang menatapnya sambil meringis—entah karena apa. "Jinjja?"

Dan Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat hal itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Gomawo. Kelihatannya aku malah jadi merepotkanmu."

"Ah, gwaenchana, gege. Lagipula aku juga sekalian menyegarkan kepalaku." Dan Henry pun tersenyum balik pada Yesung.

Merasa diabaikan Heechul dan Hankyung hanya saling bertatapan, sebelum kemudian suara sang Cinderella menginterupsi mereka berdua. "YA! Sudah cukup. Mochi China, berhubung ini sudah di lantai dua, kau masuk ke kelasmu saja. Dan _Big Head_ ini akan kami bawa ke kelasnya jadi kau tidak usah khawatir padanya."

"O-oke, gege..." dan Henry langsung melesat ke kelasnya, kelihatannya ia agak sedikit segan pada Heechul.

"Tch, hyung. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku '_Big Head'_, kepalaku kan tidak sebesar itu. Hyung sendiri juga kalau seprti ini pantasnya disebut Cinderella jadi-jadian, bukannya Cinderella yang notabene putri sejati."

Dan sebelum Heechul bereaksi dengan ucapan Yesung—dengan kata lain marah padanya, namja bermata sipit itu langsung melesat kabur ke kelasnya, membuat namja cantik tapi temperamen itu mengejarnya. Dan sudah jelas, Hankyung pun turut mengejar mereka sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali.

-0-

**~First POV: Henry~**

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan ke kelasku. Untuk apa berjalan cepat kalau aku tidak buru-buru. Lagipula sudah jelas aku tidak akan terlambat, mengingat ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Bahkan sudah bisa dipastikan kalau di kelas pun tidak akan ada siapa-siapa. Aku menghela nafas perlahan, jujur saja aku sebenarnya malas harus pergi sekolah sepagi ini. Tapi mengingat keadaan Yi Sheng-gege yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja itu membuatku jadi sedikit khawatir padanya. Dan karena itu pula aku jadi mengorbankan sedikit waktu tidurku untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Rasanya jadi seperti aku yang jadi gegenya. =.=

Selain itu...

Aku membalikkan badanku, tidak kulihat lagi Yi Sheng-gege dan yang lainnya. Kelihatannya mereka sudah pergi ke kelas mereka. Bisa kudengar dari teriakan-teriakan Xi Che-gege yang menggema di koridor. Entah apa yang diucapkannya—diteriakkannya—aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya semacam sumpah serapah. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelasku yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Pikiranku kini penuh dengan Yi Sheng-gege. Kalau Mimi-ge? Aish, lupakan koala merah itu. Keadaan Yi Sheng-gege jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Setelah pembicaraan kami di atap kemarin malam, ia memang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu kalau ia hanya pura-pura seperti itu. Manusia mana yang bisa menahan kesedihannya kalau harus mengalami hal seperti yang dialami Yi Sheng-gege. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa sakit kalau tahu orang yang menjadi pacarnya sebenarnya hanya terpaksa dan malah mencintai orang lain? Aish, gege. Aku jadi kagum dengan dirimu, padahal kau terus disakiti tapi kau masih bisa mencintainya sampai seperti itu.

Rasanya… aku jadi sedikit cemburu.

Aku kembali menghela nafasku. Entahlah, setelah obrolan kami kemarin sekarang aku malah jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintai Mimi-ge, tapi aku malah merasa cemburu waktu tahu kalau Yi Sheng-gege sangat mencintai orang lain. Aku ini kenapa sih?

Aku berhenti di depan kelasku. Tadinya aku yakin kalau di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi begitu aku membuka pintu kelas, aku langsung berhenti. Ternyata ada orang yang sudah datang ke kelas ini lebih awal daripada aku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempatnya duduk, lagipula untuk sampai ke meja tempatku duduk aku harus melewati mejanya. Kulihat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Aku sedikit mengernyit ketika aku memperhatikan postur tubuhnya. Aigo, dia beneran murid di kelasku kan? Kenapa badannya tinggi begini?

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada memperhatikan hal tidak penting begini, aku langsung berjalan ke arah mejaku lalu menyimpan tasku. Setelahnya, aku langsung melesat keluar kelas. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan begini, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku berjalan-jalan sebentar.

.

**~First POV: Henry – END~**

**.**

**~First POV: Yesung~**

**.**

Pfft, tadinya aku berniat untuk masuk kelas sih, tapi entah kenapa sebelum aku sampai di depan pintu kelas, aku malah membelokkan arahku ke arah tangga lain yang ada di sebelah kelasku. Aku beruntung, setidaknya Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung belum mengejarku sampai di sini jadi aku bisa langsung kabur tanpa harus bertemu dengan mereka. Paling juga mereka menanyaiku waktu istirahat nanti.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga. Tujuanku hanya satu saat ini, ruang musik. Entahlah, aku merasa kalau aku harus ke sana saat ini.

Sekarang hampir jam setengah delapan. Sekolah masih sepi saat ini, karena yang memiliki jadwal pagi hanya siswa kelas tiga. Langkahku terhenti tepat di lantai dua. Sebelum aku kembali menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, aku membelokkan arahku ke wilayah kelas satu. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang kalau dia sekelas dengan Kyu kan?

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih lengang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa kelas dua. Tidak kupedulikan hal itu. Aku terus menuju kelas yang berada di ujung koridor. Aku berhenti di kelas 1-E.

_BRAAKK!_

"AKU BANGUN SEKARANG, JAE-UMMA!"

Hah? Barusan ada yang teriak kan?

"Changmin-ah?" 

Namja kelewat tinggi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatapku. Yang kulakukan juga hanya balik menatapnya.

"Aish, ternyata hyung ya. Kupikir Jae-umma." Ia menghela nafas, antara lega dan... kecewa? Dasar aneh.

"Ngapain kau tidur di sini? Kukira kau masih di asrama?"

"Kamarku diinvasi oleh Minho, katanya sih cuma mau mengobrol dengan Taeminnie. Daripada aku jadi nyamuk pengganggu di tengah kencan pagi mereka, lebih baik aku pergi ke sekolah dan tidur di sini."

"Kenapa tidak belajar saja sana?"

"Aish, hyung. Aku ini sudah jenius, tidak usah belajar juga nilaiku tidak akan hancur." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Ya ampun, untung saja aku sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun jadi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan sikapnya—yang kurang lebih sama seperti sepupuku itu.

"Daripada itu, hyung. Ngapain kau di sini? Anak kelas tiga bukannya ada jadwal pagi? Harusnya kau di kelas kan?" tanyanya sambil megerutkan alisnya.

"Malas. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Hm?"

"Pemilik tas itu kemana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah tas yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di tepi jendela. Ah, aku jadi ingat kalau pertemuan pertamaku dengannya itu adalah kontak mata di antara jendela itu.

Namja kelewat tinggi itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Semoga saja dia memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku baru bangun waktu kau membuka pintu kelasku dengan SANGAT keras."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku langsung melemparnya dengan sebuah kapur—tepat mengenai kepalanya. Dan sebelum dia sempat sadar dengan perbuatanku, aku langsung kabur. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi membuang waktuku di sini.

"YA! HYUNG! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKU DENGAN ITU SIH?"

Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju lantai satu. Aku terhenti ketika dua orang siswa memasuki gedung sekolah ini. Wookie dan namja tiang listrik itu.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi. Sejak kemarin malam, aku sudah bisa sedikit melupakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi kupikir itu bagus juga sih. Setidaknya aku tidak akan larut dalam kesedihan seperti kemarin. Selain itu aku juga harus berterima kasih pada namja China itu soal kemarin.

"Yesung-hyung?"

Hee?

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini? Bukannya sekarang murid kelas tiga sedang ada jadwal ya?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat Wookie tengah berjalan ke arahku bersama dengan namja kepala merah itu. Aish, padahal sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindari mereka selama beberapa waktu, tapi kenapa malah bertemu sekarang? Tahu begini aku masuk kelas saja tadi.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas." Kujawab seadanya, kurasa nada yang kukeluarkan agak datar.

Kulihat dia agak gugup, aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"L-lalu… sedang apa hyung di sini?"

Aku tersentak. Aku melupakan tujuanku sekarang. Omona, aku kan sedang menuju ruang musik sambil mencari Henry-ah.

"Apa kalian melihat Henry-ah?"

"Eh? A-ah, tidak hyung—"

Kalimat Wookie terpotong oleh sesuatu, tepatnya suara gesekan biola. Aku sedikit terpaku mendengar nada yang dimainkan. Walau agak sedikit berbeda, tapi aku yakin kalau itu adalah laguku. Siapa yang memainkannya? Seingatku tidak ada yang tahu soal lagu ini. Tidak Kyu ataupun Wookie. Aku agak tersentak. Masa sih?

"Ne, Ryeowook-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah aku berpamitan padanya, aku langsung berbelok menuju ruang musik. Aku yakin ia ada di sana.

.

**~First POV: Yesung – END~**

**.**

Sepeninggal Yesung yang langsung melesat ke arah ruang musik, Ryeowook hanya berdiri di tempatnya, membuat Zhoumi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mengernyit heran. Ia pun mendekati Ryeowook dan menatapnya. "Ada masalah?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar. "Yesung-hyung sudah tidak memanggilku 'Wookie' lagi."

"Hanya itu saja?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga, rasanya aku jadi sedikit merasa kehilangan. Padahal sebelumnya dia begitu perhatian padaku. Dia juga jadi agak dingin sekarang. Aku jadi agak menyesal memutuskan hubungan dengannya secara sepihak seperti kemarin sore."

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya sejak satu bulan terakhir ini. Cemburu? Jelas saja. Bagaimana ia tidak cemburu kalau mendengar orang yang kau cintai justru terlihat seperti... menyukai orang lain. Baiklah, Ryeowook memang bilang kalau di tidak mencintai seniornya itu, tapi siapa yang tahu dengan hati seseorang kan?

Rasa cemburu ini bahkan lebih parah daripada ketika ia melihat Henry akrab dengan orang lain. _Tch..._

Zhoumi langsung memeluk Ryewook, membuahkan rasa kaget dari namja manis itu.

"Zhou— Hmph!"

Kedua mata Ryeowook langsung membulat, ketika Zhoumi langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ia diam selama beberapa detik, namun kemudian langsung membalas ciumannya. Beruntung bagi mereka karena sekolah masih sepi saat ini, kecuali sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aigo, sepagi ini aku sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Niatku kan datang sepagi ini untuk menyusul Changminnie dan Mochi China. Tahu begini tadi kuturuti ucapan Kibummie-hyung untuk pergi dengannya nanti." Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun membelokkan langkahnya ke arah taman belakang sekolah, dengan sebuah _headphone_ yang ia pasang kembali di telinganya dan mata yang fokus dengan PSPnya. Menganggap kejadian barusan tidak pernah ia lihat.

-0-

Yesung berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang musik yang terbuka. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Namja yang dikenalnya dengan nama Henry Lau kini tengah memainkan lagunya dengan sebuah biola. Walau terdapat sedikit perbedaan, mengingat ia mengaransemen lagu itu untuk piano bukan untuk biola, tapi ia yakin itu lagunya.

Ia meresapi setiap nada yang dihasilkan dari gesekan senar tersebut. Terdengar dinamis tapi emosi yang dihasilkan terkesan kuat.

Yesung melangkah mendekatinya. Henry berdiri tidak jauh dari piano yang berada tepat di dekat jendela. Kelihatannya kehadirannya tidak disadari olehnya karena Henry berdiri membelakangi dirinya selain itu juga mungkin karena ia terlalu menghayati permainannya.

Yesung menarik kursi perlahan dan duduk di depan _grand piano _berwarna hitam itu. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama permainan biola Henry, terdengar sempurna. Perlahan ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas piano dan mulai mengikuti nada yang sejak tadi dimainkan oleh Henry.

Mendengar suara yang mengikuti permainannya, Henry membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup. Tanpa menghentikan permainannya, ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang memainkan piano sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia pun tersenyum balik dan terus memainkan biolanya, yang tentu saja diiringi oleh permainan piano yang mengagumkan dan suara emas dari seorang _art of voice_. _Kali ini tidak boleh ada yang bersedih karena lagu ini kan?_

''_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka''_

-0-

Kyuhyun yang baru datang ke kantin lima belas menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi mengerutkan alisnya. Kedua matanya yang awalnya fokus pada PSPnya langsung beralih pada pemandangan di hadapannya lalu ke arah Kibum yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa buku. "Hyung, aku sedang tidak mengalami gangguan penglihatan atau ilusi mata kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namjachingunya tersebut. "Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, tapi tangannya langsung bergerak menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Daripada dijelaskan, lebih baik ditunjukkan saja sekalian.

Mengikuti arah tangan Kyuhyun, kedua mata Kibum langsung membulat namun tidak terlalu kentara kelihatannya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Yesung-hyung dan Mochi China itu jadi seakrab ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Di meja yang mereka tuju—yang entah kenapa jadi tempat khusus bagi mereka untuk duduk bersama dengan empat orang lainnya—terlihat kalau Henry dan Yesung sedang berdebat entah apa. Merasa tidak ada gunanya mereka hanya diam tapi malah penasaran, mereka mendekat ke meja yang terletak agak di pojok kantin itu.

Setibanya di meja tersebut, Kyuhyun memandangi sekitarnya. Dilihatnya Heechul yang makan dengan tampang frustasi—kelihatannya kesal karena harus mendengarkan perdebatan tidak jelas antara Henry dan Yesung, lalu Hankyung yang berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya dan menganggap perdebatan yang terjadi tepat di sebelahnya itu tidak ada.

"YA! Gege, kenapa tadi pagi kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang jadwal pagimu dibatalkan, tapi kata Han-gege kau tidak masuk ke kelas tadi?"

"Memangnya tadi kubilang kalau kelasku dibatalkan ya?"

"Kau bilang seperti itu tadi pagi, gege." Jawab Henry, _facepalm_.

"Kubilang kan aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku pergi ke ruang musik."

"Sama saja, gege. Kalau tahu begitu, tadi aku seret lagi saja gege ke kelas."

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok di tangannya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Heechul mengambil buku yang sejak tadi tergelatak di sebelah Hankyung lalu melemparnya ke kepala Yesung.

_DUAGH!_

"Aww, sakit, hyung!"

Dan lemparan itu berlanjut ke arah Henry—

—yang untungnya bisa ia hindari dengan menunduk ke bawah meja.

_BUGH!_

"Aww, Heechul-hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Eh?" Serentak keempat orang yang ada di meja itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kui Xian?" Dan Henry-lah yang pertama kali menyadari siapa namja yang tengah memegangi kepalanya yang memerah—kelihatannya buku tadi kena telak di kepalanya.

Kibum yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung memungut buku yang tadi terlempar dan duduk di sebelah Heechul. "Ya, hyung. Jangan gunakan buku LAGI untuk melempari kepala Kyu—"

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar begitu dirasa kalau Kibum akan membelanya. Tapi...

"—setidaknya gunakan benda lain. Buku itu kan benda berharga..."

"HAHAHHAHA!" Dan seketika tawa meledak di meja tersebut, sumber terbanyaknya sudah jelas berasal dari Heechul dan Henry, begitu mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Aish, hyung. Kau bahkan lebih khawatir pada buku itu daripada keadaanku." Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berpundung(?) ria sambil duduk di sebelah Henry.

-0-

Minggu yang dinanti oleh Henry akhirnya tiba juga setelah selama dua hari membosankan ia lalui—walau sepenuhnya tidak membosankan mengingat ia jadi semakin akrab dengan Yesung. Sepanjang pagi hingga siang, matahari menggantung membuat cuaca yang cerah semakin terasa hangat.

_Mungkin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hari ini,_ batin Henry.

Tepat setelah makan siang, ia segera bersiap untuk pergi. Yesung yang sedang memberi makan kura-kura miliknya menatap kesibukan _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Kau mau pergi, Henry-ah?"

"Begitulah, gege..."

"Dengan?"

"Mi— Zhoumi-gege..."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban yang terdengar agak ragu seperti itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Kalaupun memang ada yang aneh dengan dongsaengnya itu, ia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur kan? Kecuali kalau memang Henry sendiri yang meminta bantuannya.

Yesung beranjak dari kandang tempat kura-kuranya diletakkan dan berjalan ke arah Henry. Sementara Henry menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya, bingung.

Sang _art of voice_ itu diam sejenak, lalu ia pun mengusap kepala Henry perlahan—sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Aww, gege. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung tersenyum sambil meneruskan kegiatan barunya yang cukup ia sukai saat ini—mengacak-acak rambut namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. "Hati-hati ya..."

"Eh?"

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hubungi aku…"

"Maksud gege? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, pergi saja. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

Henry mengangguk, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Aku pergi dulu, gege..."

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Ketika Henry sudah menghilang di balik pintu, tanpa disadarinya ia menatap kembali tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap kepala Henry. _Aish, tadi itu apa yang kulakukan sih?_

-0-

Henry berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu tiang bangunan sambil memainkan PSP putih miliknya demi mengusir rasa bosannya, padahal ia baru menunggu selama kurang dari lima menit. Tepat di menit ke tujuh, pintu asrama terbuka, menampilkan sesosok koala... err... manusia berkepala merah dengan panjang kaki yang membuat siapapun yang bertubuh pendek jadi iri—termasuk dirinya.

Ia menatap ke arah namja China tersebut, sedikit terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak menyangka kalau koala yang sepertinya hobi makan tiang listrik itu ternyata sangat... tampan. Bodohnya, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Padahal pakaian yang dikenakannya biasa saja. Hanya sepotong kemeja putih semi-formal yang ujung bagian bawahnya ia keluarkan, sepotong _jeans_ hitam yang membalut sepasang kaki jenjangnya ditambah _duffle-coat_ berwarna coklat tua yang tidak ia kancingkan.

Zhoumi mengerutkan kedua alisnya begitu ia menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah dipandangi dengan begitu intens oleh namjachingunya itu. "Mochi, gwaenchana?"

Henry tersentak begitu ada suara yang menginterupsinya. "Y-ya, gege?"

"Kenapa mendadak melamun sih, kau mau kerasukan ya?" tanya Zhoumi, membuat Henry hanya _facepalm_. Rasanya banyak orang yang membicarakan masalah hantu dan sejenisnya selama beberapa terakhir ini padanya.

"Itu... bukan urusan, gege." Henry berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, walau sebenarnya itu cukup sulit juga mengingat ia sebenarnya memang sangat gugup. Kalau ia ketahuan sejak tadi memperhatikannya sekaligus mengaguminya, dia akan benar-benar malu.

Melihat tingkah Henry, Zhoumi menyeringai licik. "Ah, aku tahu... kau pasti—"

_Eh? Apa?_

"—terpesona dengan ketampananku~"

Henry melempar kepala Zhoumi dengan tas yang ia bawa dan kena telak di wajahnya. "KOALA NARSIS!"

Dan ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Lagipula ia juga harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah kalau ia tidak mau diledek dengan kalimat-kalimat narsis yang kemungkinan akan mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut koala merah kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

"YA! Nae Mochi, jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja dong." Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Zhoumi bisa segera menyusul Henry yang berjalan agak cepat—hampir berlari—meninggalkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar bersyukur dianugerahi kaki yang sangat panjang sejak lahir.

Dan yang bisa Henry lakukan hanya mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap dengan begitu rona merah di wajahnya bisa segera menghilang. Hingga akhirnya mereka terlihat seperti remaja labil dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia yang hobi main kejar-kejaran.

-0-

Henry dan Zhoumi mendudukkan diri mereka di atas bangku taman. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, begitu yang terlihat pada jam yang terletak di menara di tengah taman. Tiga jam lebih yang mereka habiskan bersama cukup menyenangkan—seharusnya.

Berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di jalanan kota Seoul, mampir ke berbagai toko dan kios pinggir jalan hanya untuk melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di sana dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Terlihat seperti kurang kerjaan tapi sebenarnya menyenangkan, walau itu juga sebenarnya cukup melelahkan.

Dan seperti yang tertulis sebelumnya, itu menyenangkan—seharusnya. Kalau saja masing-masing dari mereka tidak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tubuh memang terlihat menikmati tapi hati dan pikiran belum tentu ikut menikmatinya. Dan yang menyakitkannya, hal itu hanya disadari oleh Henry seorang.

Berulang kali ia melihat kalau namjachingunya itu selalu menatap ke layar ponselnya tiap kali ia menghilang dari pandangannya atau ketika dirinya berada agak jauh darinya. Terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan menelepon atau mengirim email padanya. Dan sepertinya Zhoumi sendiri tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya tingkahnya itu diperhatikan oleh Henry. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya mungkin.

Henry melengos pelan ketika dilihatnya Zhoumi kembali menatap layar ponselnya. _Lagi? Sepenting itukah sesuatu yang ditunggunya itu?_

Bosan dengan _awkward silence_ seperti ini, Henry mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Padahal ini hari libur, tapi taman ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di beberapa bangku taman yang jarakny terpaut cukup jauh.

Taman yang cukup indah, menurutnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang agak _down_ hari ini, mungkin ia akan cukup menikmati suasana tempat ini. Lagipula kalau tempat ini ia jadikan tempat untuk bermain biola, tidak buruk juga. Malah kemungkinan ia akan lebih bisa meresapi permainannya sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga bisa mengajak Yesung ke tempat ini—

—tunggu, kenapa yang terlintas malah sunbaenya itu?

Henry menghela nafas dengan sangat perlahan—hampir tidak terdengar, ia bahkan ragu kalau Zhoumi akan mendengar helaan nafasnya mengingat saat ini orang itu masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

Ia bingung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia mencintai Zhoumi, gege-nya sewaktu mereka masih tinggal di China, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun entah kenapa sejak pindah ke Seoul ia malah merasa kalau selama ini justru ia sendiri yang mencintai orang itu, sementara orang yang dicintainya itu mungkin saja tidak mencintainya. Lalu… akhir-akhir ini, sejak bertemu dengan Yesung ditambah dengan suatu kebetulan mereka jadi teman sekamar di asrama, ia malah jadi lebih sering memikirkan _gege_nya itu. Terutama setelah kejadian di atap asrama setelah makan malam, yang membuat mereka jadi semakin dekat-dekat sejak saat itu.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi langit. Seketika ia pun mengerutkan alisnya. Awan hitam mulai menggantung memenuhi langit yang sejak beberapa saat lalu masih berwarna biru cerah dan dihiasi oleh arak-arakan awan putih dan matahari yang bersinar dengan cukup terik.

_Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu langit masih cerah, sekarang malah sudah mendung seperti itu. Apa keadaan langit sedang dipengaruhi oleh _mood_ku ya? Atau… akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi ya? _Batin Henry.

"Gege…"

Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ke arah namja dengan namja berpipi _chubby_ itu. "Nde?"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Jawab Henry singkat, sambil beranjak dan segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak memperhatikan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry. "Jangan lama-lama ya, kelihatannya mau hujan nih."

"Arraseo, aku hanya sebentar."

Dan ketika Henry menghilang di balik menara jam setinggi lima meter itu, terdengar dentingan piano dari ponsel milik namja China yang sering disebut tiang listrik itu. Menandakan sebuah panggilan baru saja masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Zhoumi pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Nae, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Arraseo, aku kan bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

"..."

"Nae, gomawo, _Wookie-chagi_."

Zhoumi menutup pembicaraan. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung bangku taman. Iris matanya memandangi langit yang hampir sepenuhnya berwarna hitam.

Tak disadarinya kalau seseorang duduk diam di bangku yang berada di balik menara jam. Tersembunyi dan cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk tapi percakapan yang didengarnya tadi dapat dengan jelas terdengar apalagi dengan suasana taman yang mulai sepi. Dan dalam keheningan yang membuatnya sesak, seorang Henry Lau hanya menangis dalam diam dan tanpa air mata.

-0-

Yesung menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya langit yang mulai berhiaskan awan mendung. Ia melepas kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidungnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang masuk. Entah itu pesan singkat, email atau mungkin panggilan. Tapi nihil. Bahkan tumben sekali sejak tadi pagi tidak ada satu pun pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Ia menghela nafas, merasa khawatir dengan teman sekamarnya yang saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan. Sebentar lagi hujan dan ia masih belum juga kembali ke asrama. Padahal kalau sudah segelap ini kenapa ia tidak pulang saja?

Diam selama beberapa menit, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Dengan menenteng sebuah buku serta kacamatanya, berniat untuk menunggu kepulangannya daripada ia hanya bisa menggalau ria gara-gara khawatir.

_Henry-ah, kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu._

-0-

Henry masih duduk diam di bangku itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan beranjak dari sana, padahal langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap tertutup awan hitam, menandakan kalau dalam hitungan menit hujan akan segera turun.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia masih diam di sana, sementara ia yakin kalau Zhoumi masih menunggunya untuk segera mengajaknya pulang. Ia hanya sedang memantapkan hatinya. Mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya untuk bicara pada namjachingunya itu. Lagipula tujuan ia mengajaknya berjalan-jalan hari ini adalah untuk itu.

Padahal sejak dua hari kemarin ia menantikan hari ini. Tapi ketika hari ini datang, ia malah berharap kalau hari ini tidak akan pernah datang—atau setidaknya tidak akan ada hari bernama hari Minggu.

Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu tapi semakin lama waktu terus berjalan ia tidak ingin mendengar kepastian apapun. Karena ia yakin apa yang akan ia dengar bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya senang, atau mungkin hanya merasa tenang saja. Ia takut walau ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Hei, membayangkan bahkan jauh lebih mendingan daripada harus melihat—dalam hal ini seharusnya mendengarkan—kenyataan terburuk sekalipun.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada jalan lain. Cepat atau lambat juga ia akan mengetahuinya, jadi lebih baik ditanyakan saja kan? Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tidak akan merasa sakit karena ia mengetahuinya lebih cepat… mungkin. Memikirkan hal itu, ia jadi semakin ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga soal ini sejak hari itu. Hari pertama ia masuk SM High School. Namun, ia selalu berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Henry beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sebelum ia kembali ke tempat Zhoumi berada, ia berjalan ke arah keran air yang berada tidak jauh dari menara jam itu. Ditambah tempatnya agak tersembunyi, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Zhoumi akan memergokinya tengah berbohong, karena sebenarnya sejak tadi ia tidak pernah ke toilet sekalipun. Niatnya untuk ke sana sudah menghilang sejak ia mendengar percakapan itu.

Ia membasuh mukanya, setidaknya untuk menyamarkan—atau sekalian saja menghilangkan, jejak air mata yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hanya menggenang saja di pelupuk matanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti seorang yang baru saja menangis kan?

Selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Zhoumi duduk. Melihat kedatangan Henry, Zhoumi langsung berdiri. "Ne, Mochi. Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi—"

"Gege, sebelum kita pulang ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sekarang." Henry menatap ke mata Zhoumi yang menatapnya heran. Namun menyadari arti tatapan Henry yang ditujukan padanya, ia langsung sadar kalau ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Lalu?"

Henry menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, terlihat kalau ia sebenarnya sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa selama kita berpacaran, gege pernah mencintaiku? Atau hanya aku saja yang secara sepihak mencintaimu?"

Zhoumi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya itu. Ia bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus dikeluarkan.

Dan Henry hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat reaksi Zhoumi. Selesai sudah. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata sekalipun ia tahu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Zhoumi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya… kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini saja, Zhoumi-gege."

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, chapter 5 update dengan beberapa adegan gak penting. :D #plak Dan demi apa saya baru inget kalo saya gak masukin Siwon, Sungmin sama Shindong ke ff ini. O_O Bahkan Lee Hongki aja saya masukin biarpun adegannya rada gaje. OMG… Mau masukin mereka juga rasanya kagok. Ya sudahlah… O_Oa #duagh

Rencana awal saya sih tadinya mau bikin fic KiHyun dulu. O.o Tapi… virus sialan dengan santainya(?) mengkontaminasi laptop saya. Untung file penting ada di HD eksternal. =.= Tapi tetep aja… QAQ file ff KiHyun kena virus, berarti harus ngetik lagi dari awal kan! *kok malah curhat sih?*

Oke, sebelum a/n ini jadi ajang curcol, mari bales review~~~~

**ZeeHyuk:** Eh, iya saya baru nyadar kalo di chapter kemarin banyak adegan kepala Kyu-oppa dipukul. O.o Soal kepala besar, di chapter ini Yesung juga kebagian kena pukul. :D #plak Chapter depan YeRy moment-nya bakal diperbanyak. :D Gomawo, udah review.

**Zakurafreeze:** di chapter depan semuanya bakal di-clear-in kok. Tapi sekarang masih agak nyiksa juga sih. XD #woi

**Tachibana Himawari: **Udah update. :) Namanya juga couple aneh jadi apa yang diomongin sama HaeHyuk couple juga aneh. XD #digampar Biar kejam, yang pasti jangan benci mereka berdua. XD Sekali-kali pengen crack pair KiHyun sih. XD Gomawo udah review~~

**Seo Shin Young:** Udah update. :D Untuk KiHyun harap menanti. -.- *ngutuk virus komputer*#gaje. Saya aja gak kuat bikin adegan Yeppa nangis. -_-" *kalo gitu ngapain dibikin woi?* Kenapa saya tega, karena di balik kesusahan ada kebahagiaan. 8Dd #plak. Gomawo udah review~~

**Rizuka jung: **perasaan Zhoumi-gege ke Mochi bakal diungkap di chapter depan yang... entah kapan dibuat. #dihajar Udah update, gomawo udah review. :D

**Cloud'yeppa: **rencana Zhoumi ke Henry hanya author dan Zhoumi yang tahu. 8D #duagh Yup, saya aja miris nulis Yeppa nangis kayak gitu. -_-a #lah

**YeRy:** pembalasan(?) untuk Zhoumi liat aja nanti… kalo saya tega sih. Oke, udah update. :D Mian kalo kelamaan. -_-a

**Kiminkaanggi:** Gomawo udah baca dan review. :D Udah update, semoga gak mengecewakan. ^^

**SungieFemale: **Yang pasti nasib YeRy couple masih akan menggantung sampai dua chapter berikutnya. 8D Yup, saya salut sama Teukie-oppa. =.=d #woi

**SparkyuAlan:** Okeh, udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah baca dan ngasih review. :D

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Yup, jangan benci Mimi, kasian~ #hah Setelah HaeHyuk, KiHyun adalah pasangan teraneh. #dihajarKiHyuncouple Karena bagi Kim Kibum buku adalah soulmate-nya. :D *kata siapa woi* Udah berusaha update kilat, biarpun gak kilat-kilat amat sih. =w=a

.

Oke, sekian dari saya. =.=/ *masih nyoba ngasih kutukan ke virus sialan itu* -orang yang lagi stress sama lab. Listrik.

_See you on the next chapter~ _:D


	6. Chapter 6

—**Two Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from KisukeReiRin**

**Chapter: 6/8**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight Broken!YeWook, Broken!ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Henry masih berdiri dalam diam setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jujur saja sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin menangis bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu. Terutama setelah ia melihat bagaimana reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Zhoumi—yang terlihat ragu dengan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya.

Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya mengingat air mata sebenarnya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sementara Zhoumi hanya bisa terbelalak. Ingin ia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sana. Namja berambut merah itu merasa bersalah dengan semua yang sudah dilakukannya—entah ia sadari atau memang tidak sadari. Dan semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat namja China yang sebenarnya ia sayangi itu sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Hening melanda keduanya, dimana keduanya tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baik Zhoumi maupun Henry masih belum ingin membuka mulutnya, membiarkan suara angin berhembus dan petir yang sesekali menggelegar menyertai hening yang mereka ciptakan.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia sadar cepat atau lambat ia memang harus mengatakannya. Semua hal yang ia alami dan ia rasakan. Termasuk juga perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap namja _chubby_ itu.

"Mian... Henry-ah..." Diam beberapa detik dan ia melanjutkan lagi. "Dari awal kita pacaran, jujur saja aku bingung dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku memang merasa nyaman denganmu, namun ketika aku pindah ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan seseorang, akhirnya aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku hanya bisa menyayangimu sebatas hubungan antar saudara, tidak lebih… _jeongmal mianhae…_"

"Apa itu Ryeowook-hyung?" Henry bertanya, suaranya terdengar agak bergetar.

Dan Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Henry mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, rasanya ia kesal. Namun kesal pada siapa? Ia memang marah, tapi ia bingung sebenarnya pada siapa ia marah. Ryeowook-hyung? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal namja itu dengan baik, lagipula kalau ia memang marah padanya hanya karena merebut _gege_nya yang notabene masih berstatus _namjachingu_nya—sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tidak ada kan. Pada Zhoumi-gege? Mungkin saja, karena ia sudah membohonginya selama ini. Atau sebenarnya pada dirinya? Yang notabene membiarkan dirinya sendiri dibohongi sedemikian rupa hingga beberapa bulan lamanya. _See_? Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi orang yang bodoh kan?

"Gege, kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ingin di sini."

"Eh? T-tapi—"

"Kubilang pulanglah. Tidak usah pedulikan aku, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita harus pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi hujan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Henry-ah." Dan Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry, memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Peduli dengan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan membawa Mochi China ini lalu membicarakan masalah ini dengan tenang di tempat yang jauh lebih tenang.

Beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Henry menyentakkan tangannya hingga pegangan Zhoumi pada tangan kanannya terlepas.

"Henry-ah…"

"Kau ini tuli atau apa! Sudah kubilang pulang sana, aku masih ingin di sini!" Bentak Henry, membuat Zhoumi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelalak. Baru kali ia mendengar Henry berbicara dengan nada sekasar itu, bahkan sekalipun ia marah Henry tidak pernah sekasar itu.

"Sudahlah, gege. Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku sekarang. Entah kenapa sekarang melihat wajahmu aku jadi ingin muntah saat ini juga."

Dan ucapan Henry berikutnya cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi berdiri mematung, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Sakit rasanya mendengar namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu mengatakan hal itu. Bukan salahnya kalau cinta yang lain tumbuh di hatinya, tapi memang ia yang salah karena tidak segera mengatakan hal ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti namja ini, karena sekali ia melakukannya amarah seorang Tan Hankyung-lah yang pertama kali akan ia rasakan.

"Kau membenciku, Henry-ah?" Tanya Zhoumi, lirih.

"Nde, sejak Ryeowook-hyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yi Sheng-gege dan sekarang aku jadi semakin membencimu."

_Walau jujur saja, rasa cintaku masih jauh lebih besar dari rasa benciku._ Batin Henry.

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Henry berbalik pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang berdiri menatapnya dengan waut wajah terluka. Zhoumi tidak menyangka sedikitpun kalau semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi jika ia mengatakan ini sejak awal—sejak sebelum Henry pindah ke Seoul—apa hal berbeda akan terjadi? Memang terjadi, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Henry tidak ingin pindah ke Seoul—dan semua rencananya akan hancur berantakan.

"Henry-ah... Jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

Andai Henry mendengarkan pula ucapan maaf itu, mungkin ia akan urung membencinya tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Dan tanpa disadari, setitik air mata mengalir di pelupuk keduanya. Menyadari kalau ia diam di sini tidak akan mengubah apapun, Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda dengan Henry.

Henry yang terus berjalan tak tentu arah—yang penting ia segera menjauh dari namja kepala merah itu—tanpa disadarinya menggumamkan sesuatu.

'_Yi Sheng-gege... tolong aku...'_

-0-

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedari tadi berusaha ia baca. Iris gelapnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa barusan ia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Memutuskan kalau itu hanya ilusi belaka, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang masih ada di tangannya. Tangannya beranjak ke wajahnya, memperbaiki letak kacamata perseginya yang sedikit bergeser. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang sedari tadi seolah memanggilnya untuk segera membacanya.

Namun sudah lima belas menit berlalu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca satu kalimat pun yang tertulis di sana— Ya! Jangan katakan ia mendadak jadi babo dan jadi tidak bisa membaca huruf latin seperti murid TK yang baru akan belajar membaca. Maksud ia tidak bisa sebenarnya adalah ia sedang tidak berkonsentrasi untuk mencerna kalimat yang tertulis hingga ia hanya sebatas membacanya saja tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia baca.

Beruntunglah baginya karena saat ini asrama sedang lumayang sepi. Agak aneh sih, mengingat asrama ini selalu ribut terutama di hari libur seperti ini—dan rata-rata mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah ini. Ada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang malah _battle dance_, membuat Leeteuk harus mengeluarkan suara menggelegarnya menyuruh mereka berhenti sebelum menghancurkan beberapa kursi di sana. Kangin yang bukannya menenangkan sang kekasih malah menontonnya memarahi trio HaeHyukShin(?). Siwon yang serius dengan alkitabnya, Kibum yang fokus dengan bukunya lalu Kyuhyun yang malah seperti sedang kencan dengan PSPnya. Lalu HanChul couple yang entah sedang melakukan apa ia tidak peduli. Dan sebagainya.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya walau kelihatannya sangat sulit.

"Kalau kau memang punya sesuatu yang memenuhi pikiranmu, sebaiknya jangan berusaha untuk mengalihkannya dengan membaca buku."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu disadarinya ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya itu. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajahnya. "_Hyung_…?"

Leeteuk menarik salah satu kursi yang mengarah ke Yesung dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Masih dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya, Leeteuk terus diam sambil menatap salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang dianugerahi suara emas itu tapi entah kenapa tidak mau kalau harus menunjukkannya di hadapan orang banyak.

Melihat Leeteuk yang masih diam seperti itu, Yesung kembali berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya—membaca buku. Lagipula ia juga sedang menunggu _hyung_nya itu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, karena ia tahu kalau Leeteuk sudah menghampiri seseorang ia pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu.

Hening masih melanda atmosfir di sekeliling mereka, namun di luar gedung terdengar suara petir yang samar. Kelihatannya di luar sudah mulai hujan. Yesung mengeratkan pegangannya pada bukunya. Ia jadi khawatir dengan Henry yang masih belum juga kembali padahal sebentar lagi senja akan menjelang.

Leeteuk menyadari _gesture_ Yesung yang sempat menegang selama beberapa saat begitu suara petire terdengar. Ia menatap Yesung dan kemudian menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kalau memang tidak ada niat untuk membaca, sebaiknya tutup saja buku itu. Aku malah jadi khawatir kau akan merusak buku itu karena memegangnya terlalu kuat."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha memasang tampang _babo_. Sungguh, rasanya untuk kali ini saja ia ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dianugerahi wajah seperti itu. Tapi HANYA untuk kali ini saja, setelahnya, jangan harap ia akan mensyukurinya lagi. "Maksud _hyung_ apa sih?"

Leeteuk menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menepuk kepala Yesung perlahan. "Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh begitu. Di antara semua siswa yang tinggal di sini, kau itu paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu, semuanya tergambar dengan jelas di wajahmu yang _babo_ itu."

Yesung langsung memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. "Ya, _hyung_. Kau itu sedang menasihatiku atau sekalian mengejekku sih?"

"Haha, mian. Aku kan ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana." Leeteuk terkekeh perlahan.

_Dan serius, itu gagal total. _Batin Yesung, _facepalm_.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" Leeteuk menatap lurus ke arah mata sipit Yesung. Walau senyum masih terpasang dengan manis di wajahnya, tapi Yesung tahu kalau _hyung_nya ini sedang serius.

Yesung diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani..."

"Jangan bohong, sudah jelas kan kalau sedang kepikiran sesuatu. Memangnya sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongwoon mau menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan kencan bersama buku? Kalau Kibummie yang melakukan itu sih aku tidak akan heran." Dan seorang Kim Kibum untuk pertama kalinya bersin dengan tidak elit di kamarnya, membuat _namjachingu_nya, Cho Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya—kaget.

Yesung kembali diam, memikirkan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh Leeteuk. Memang sih ia sedang kepikiran sesuatu, tapi dari cara bicara _hyung_nya itu ia malah jadi kesal. Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau ia ingin sesekali melakukan gencatan senjata dengan buku yang kadang membuatnya ingin membakar benda berbentuk kotak itu.

Ia masih diam, sementara Leeteuk masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Ia tahu kalau Yesung pasti akan menceritakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Entah sekarang juga atau beberapa lama lagi—

"Ng… _hyung_. Boleh aku minta pendapatmu?"

—benar kan?

"Ne?"

"Itu…"

_BRAKK!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup dengan keras itu sontak membuat ucapan Yesung terpotong dan menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara Leeteuk yang membalas tatapan Yesung hanya mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat agak kaget dengan suara barusan.

"Siapa?" Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Baru saja mereka berdiri dari kursi mereka dan hendak menuju pintu depan, suara langkah kaki disertai dengan munculnya seorang _namja_ berambut merah membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Zhoumi.

Ketiganya hanya saling berpandangan, entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Leeteuk memperhatikan Zhoumi dari atas ke bawah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya basah, terutama sekali rambutnya. Kelihatannya di luar memang sedang hujan.

Yesung sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika melihatnya pulang. Kalau dia pulang, berarti Henry juga sudah pulang… iya kan?

"Zhoumi-ah, mana Henry-ah?" Dan pertanyaan Leeteuk sontak membuat Zhoumi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya walau beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung merubah ekspresinya kembali normal. Namun Yesung bisa sedikit menyadari kalau orang ini agak sedikit salah tingkah. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Zhoumi-ah?" Nada suara Leeteuk menjadi lebih tajam ketika didapatinya _namja_ di hadapannya itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Zhoumi terlihat agak ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi daripada nasibnya akan berakibat buruk karena sang malaikat yang bisa bertransformasi jadi iblis kalau ia sedang marah itu ia pun berkata, "Aku… meninggalkannya di taman…"

Sebenarnya ucapannya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sih, karena bagaimana pun Henry sendiri yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga dari hatinya. Padahal ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Henry, tapi ketika waktunya sudah tiba ia malah jadi merasa tidak rela. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan dirinya ini?

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Leeteuk masih berusaha untuk menahan agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar datar karena marah. Tapi kelihatannya memang sulit. Ia memang baru mengenal Henry selama beberapa hari, tapi ia tidak mungkin tidak khawatir kalau _namja_ yang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai_ the real maknae_ di asrama ini itu kini keberadaannya entah ada dimana. Sementara orang yang pergi dengannya malah sudah kembali ke asrama.

Marah, tapi ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Karena ia bisa menebak pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi antara mereka berdua. Kalau tidak begitu bagaimana ekspresi semacam… terluka, muncul di wajah _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu.

"Kami… sudah putus, _hyung_. Makanya aku meninggalkannya di taman…" ucap Zhoumi, lirih.

Baru saja Leeteuk akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba—

_BUGH!_

"Yesungie?" Leeteuk kaget dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di hadapannya, tidak menyangka kalau Yesung yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka akan bereaksi seperti itu. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu hanya menatap tajam pada Zhoumi yang kini jatuh terduduk karena pukulan telak tepat di wajahnya.

Zhoumi meringis menahan sakit, tidak disangkanya kalau ia akan mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya. Setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek karena pukulan Yesung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _hyung_nya yang notabene bertubuh kecil darinya itu ternyata punya tenaga yang lumayan membuatnya bisa jatuh seperti itu dengan sekali pukul.

Yesung masih menatap tajam pada Zhoumi yang masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh. Marah, walau ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia bisa semarah itu pada Zhoumi. Bahkan Leeteuk saja masih bisa menahan amarahnya. Hanya saja… ia tidak mungkin kan bisa merasa tenang, kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui gara-gara ulah salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu. Mwo? Suka? Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatanmu ini. Sejak awal ia datang ke Seoul, kau selalu menyakitinya secara tidak langsung, dan kini kau malah meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika kalian putus. Sebenarnya laki-laki macam apa kau ini sampai tega melakukan itu pada orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Harusnya satu pukulanku tadi tidak cukup untuk membalas perbuatanmu itu, tapi kalau aku melakukannya lagi, Teukie-_hyung_ pasti akan marah padaku." Cecar Yesung, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam, karena bagaimanapun memang ia yang sepenuhnya salah di sini. Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh _hyung_nya itu, bahkan walau ia dihajar habis-habisan sekalipun, tetap saja itu tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua perbuatannya pada _namja _ manis—yang mau tidak mau, harus ia akui mulai mencuri hatinya saat ini.

Yesung mendengus pelan ketika dilihatnya tidak ada tanggapan dari _namja_ asal China itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang masih terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang _art of voice_ itu. "_Hyung_, boleh aku pinjam payung?"

Leeteuk tersentak, sebelum kemudian menatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Untuk?"

"Pinjam saja."

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, Leeteuk berjalan menuju kamarnya yang untungnya berada tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Sesaat, ketika Leeteuk pergi dari ruang tengah, suasana yang _awkward_ menyelimuti Yesung yang masih berdiri—walau kini bersandar pada pinggiran meja—dan Zhoumi yang masih duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Yesung yang sudah bisa dipastikannya masih tetap menatapnya tajam.

Tak berapa lama, Leeteuk kembali dengan sebuah payung berwarna hitam di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Yesung. "Kau mau kemana sih?"

Yesung mengambil payung itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Aku mau mencari Henry-ah dulu."

"Hah?"

Yesung berbalik sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Indera pendengaran _hyung_ sedang tidak ketularan Siwon kan? Kubilang aku akan mencari bocah itu."

Dan sedetik berikutnya, Yesung pun menghilang di balik pintu depan asrama.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat, pasrah dengan kelakuan _dongsaengdeul_nya itu yang hampir semuanya memang selalu berbuat seenaknya, walau belum menghasilkan sesuatu yang berbahaya tapi untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu hal buruk bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Iris gelapnya kini beralih pada Zhoumi yang masih bertahan di posisinya. Heran juga ia, bagaimana mungkin _namja_ tiang listrik itu bisa bertahan dalam posisi duduk yang tidak enak itu dalam waktu lebih dari lima belas menit.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal tidak penting begitu, ia beranjak mendekati Zhoumi dan mengulurkan tangannya. "_Gwaenchana_, Zhoumi-ah?"

Zhoumi mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dilihatnya sebuah tangan terjulur di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang kini hanya tersenyum tidak enak padanya. "_Ne_, _gwaenchana, hyung_."

Zhoumi menerima uluran tangan dari salah satu orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu, dan dengan bantuan Leeteuk ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bisa mencegah Yesungie yang tadi memukulmu, aku saja tadi kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya." Leeteuk tersenyum canggung, kurang lebih merasa bersalah juga dengan hal barusan. Kalau saja ia bisa sedikit lebih peka, Zhoumi tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum, tapi Leeteuk tahu kalau itu hanya terpaksa. Dahinya mengernyit, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih detail tentang apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Namun Zhoumi hanya melepaskan genggaman tangan Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku lelah, _hyung_. Kurasa aku ingin sedikit menenangkan diriku saat ini."

Dan Leeteuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walau ia ragu Zhoumi akan melihatnya, karena _namja_ asal China itu sudah menghilang di balik tangga. Yah, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini. Kalau Zhoumi tidak mau berkata apa-apa, ia juga tidak bisa memaksanya. Walau ia ingin membantu masalah yang dialami oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu, namun ia tidak mau dianggap terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka. Lagipula, mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, sudah seharusnya mereka belajar untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan kepala dingin.

"Hhh… Aigoo~ Semoga saja semua ini akan berakhir dengan baik, bukannya makin buruk."

Leeteuk membalikkan badannya ke arah dapur asrama, seketika alisnya berkerut sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya—lagi. "Ya! Heechul-ah, Hankyung-ah, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain."

Dan kedua orang yang namanya disebut hanya bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan seulas cengiran tidak jelas menghiasi wajah mereka, walau sekilas Leeteuk bisa melihat sedikit kilat amarah di mata keduanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sana?"

"Itu... sejak awal, _hyung_. Tadinya aku dan Chullie yang baru beres makan ingin segera kembali ke kamar, tapi begitu kami lihat _hyung_ yang menghampiri Yesung-ah lalu ditambah dengan kehadiran Zhoumi, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk diam sebentar di balik pintu dapur." Jelas Hankyung.

Dan belum sempat Leeteuk membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Zhoumi, Heechul malah melenggang pergi ke arah tangga dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Leeteuk dan Hankyung hanya saling berpandangan, kelihatannya mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi atau yang dirasakan Cinderella itu saat ini. Marah.

"Omona, kalian ini... kenapa tidak keluar saja?"

"Dan membiarkan Chullie mengamuk sama seperti Yesung-ah tadi? Tidak, _hyung_. Lebih baik kalau kami diam saja di sana agar tidak memperkeruh suasana."

"Mwo? Heechul-ah ngamuk?"

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, Hyung. Kalau saja aku tidak menahannya sudah pasti ia akan menghajar Zhoumi habis-habisan."

"Dia marah karena apa?"

"Ya! _Hyung_, kau baru mengobrol dengan Yesung-ah selama beberapa menit dan kau sudah ketularan _babo_nya? Aish..."

Leeteuk memukul pelan kepala Hankyung. "Ya! Dan sejak kapan cara bicaramu ketularan Cinderella satu itu?"

"Ne, ne, mian, _hyung_. Chullie marah pada Zhoumi sudah jelas karena Henry-ah, _hyung._ Walau baru kenal selama beberapa hari ini, sepertinya _namjachingu_ku itu jadi menyayanginya."

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_. Mereka tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Hankyung, terlihat sebersit rasa khawatir muncul di wajahnya.

"Semoga saja, walau aku tidak berani jamin sih." Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Lalu... _hyung_..."

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian—maksudku, kau dan Zhoumi—rencanakan?"

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak pernah diduganya itu.

-0-

Yesung masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Tapi ia beruntung karena sedari tadi hujan yang turun baru sebatas gerimis yang tidak terlalu berarti. Celana _jeans_ coklatnya basah di bagian ujung bawahnya karena ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalanan yang sejak tadi dilaluinya. Saat ini ia hanya fokus dalam tujuannya mencari Henry.

Ia mecoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi tadi. Kalau tidak salah ia bicara soal taman. Yesung berpikir selama beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat taman apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh orang itu. Seketika ia membulatkan matanya, ketika otaknya mulai berhenti di satu tempat.

_Apa jangan-jangan taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama ya?_ Batin Yesung.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan bergegas menuju tempat itu, apalagi dirasanya hantaman air hujan terasa makin kuat.

Beberapa menit berjalan kaki, ia berhenti di bagian depan taman itu. Masih berdiri diam, ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya perlahan. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tidak mau pergi ke taman ini, karena di sini tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan mantan _namjachingu_nya itu di hari libur. Dan pergi ke tempat ini setelah putus dengannya itu benar-benar bukan pilihan yang bagus, karena itu hanya mengingatkannya akan cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk orang itu sementara orang itu sendiri tidak pernah membalas cintanya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu, yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan Henry dan membawanya pulang ke asrama sebelum hujan semakin deras, karena saat ini saja hujan semakin membesar ditambah dengan angin yang cukup kencang membuat limpahan air hujan secara tidak sengaja ikut berhembus ke arahnya, membuat _t-shirt_ putih berpadu _hoodie_ tanpa lengan berwarna krem itu basah di beberapa bagian.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke lokasi taman, matanya menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha menangkap keberadaan _namja_ manis asal China itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di menara jam yang berada di tengah taman. Tanpa membuang waktu ia memutari jam itu dan seketika matanya membelalak ketika didapatinya seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di hadapannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang melamun, karena ia tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Henry masih duduk melamun di bangku taman. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, walau sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Wajar mengingat ia sudah duduk di tengah hujan itu selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Namun tiba-tiba hujan yang terus menerpanya mendadak berhenti, dan sebelum ia sempat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan—

"Henry-ah?"

—sebuah suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar saat ini tengah memanggilnya.

"Yi Sheng… gege…?"

Dilihatnya Yesung yang kini tengah memayungi dirinya sementara ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkena hujan. Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi, karena jujur saja entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dan ia pun benar-benar bersyukur ini bukan mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu di asrama."

Dan mendengar kalimat yang walau diucapkan dengan agak ketus tapi sebenarnya sarat kepedulian, membuatnya tak bisa menahan dirinya hingga tanpa disadarinya setetes demi setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat hal itu, Yesung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak salah bicara kan barusan?

Perlahan, Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Henry, berniat untuk menenangkannya. "Ne, _uljima_, Henry-ah..."

Dan tanpa disangka oleh Yesung, Henry langsung mendekat padanya dan memeluknya erat. Payung yang dipegang oleh Yesung jatuh tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, membiarkan dua _namja _itu kini diterpa hujan yang semakin deras, membuat tubuh mereka seketika langsung basah kuyup.

"Henry-ah...?"

"Mian, gege. Tapi... biarkan aku seperti ini dulu."

Dan walau Henry tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangis sedikitpun, Yesung tahu kalau _namja_ ini menangis semakin keras. Beruntung bagi Henry, karena hujan yang deras setidaknya membuat air matanya tersamar.

Yesung masih diam di posisinya, ketika dirasakannya pelukan Henry padanya semakin erat. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini, ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian di atap beberapa hari yang lalu—tentu saja dengan posisi mereka yang terbalik. Ia tahu kalau yang diinginkan oleh Henry saat ini adalah seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya, karena ia sendiri juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Henry saat ini. Yah, walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya, keadaan mereka saat ini kurang lebih sama. Sama-sama mencintai seseorang tapi orang yang dicintai justru tidak mencintai mereka sedikitpun. Bedanya, ia sendiri sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook tidak pernah mencintainya sejak awal mereka berhubungan. Sementara Henry? Ia bahkan ragu kalau anak ini, akan menyadari hal itu walau sekian waktu yang akan terlewati. Terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri juga saat ini.

Perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat. Dan Yesung pun membalas pelukan Henry padanya. Sama eratnya dengan pelukan yang diterima olehnya.

Yesung merengkuh erat tubuh namja yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya itu, berharap dengan hal itu ia bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka. Ia bahkan semakin erat memeluknya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ne… ulijima, Henry-ah. Aku ada di sini…"

Dan Henry kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, terbukti dengan ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Membiarkan hujan menutupi luka yang tertoreh di hati mereka.

-0-

Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Henry berada. Kedua matanya yang biasanya berkilat jahil kini menatap keduanya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, sebelum kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan payung biru tua yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Aigoo, padahal aku berniat untuk menyusul mereka karena siapa tahu mereka butuh bantuan. Tapi… kelihatannya tidak diperlukan. Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik pulang lagi ke asrama."

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi, ia kembali menatap kedua orang itu. "Walau aku bukan orang seperti Siwon-hyung, tapi… kudoakan semoga kebahagian akan datang untuk kalian, Yesung-hyung, Mochi China."

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

a/n: aigoo, itu Kyuhyun di bagian akhir OOC sangat ya? =.=a Mana muncul cuma tiga paragraf pula. #digampar

Okeh, chapter enam udah update dan itu artinya tinggal dua chapter lagi dan satu chapter tambahan, doakan semoga mood saya bagus terus buat ngelanjutin ini sampai akhir. XD

Daripada denger saya banyak omong, mari kita balas review satu persatu~ *nyanyi lagu YUI yang Rain* #plak

**Tachibana Himawari: **Udah update. :D Mochi akhirnya putus juga sama koala merah itu. XD #plak Iya, Kibum emang sadis. Baginya buku lebih berharga daripada Kyuhyun. XD #digamparKyuOppa

**Cloud'yeppa: **mereka emang beneran putus. :D Walau saya bikin Zhoumi rada-rada gak rela gitu. XD

**ZeeHyuk: **Yup, Kyuhyun diduakan oleh Kibum sama buku, karena Kyuhyun juga sering menduakan Kibum dengan PSPnya. =.=d Bisa dibilang Yesung dan Henry mulai agak PDKT di sini. O.o

**Rizuka Jung: **di sini baru Zhoumi doang yang saya bikin agak merana, udah kena pukul sama Yesung agak gak rela juga diputusin sama Henry. Buat balasan selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya. XD #woi

**Zakurafreeze: **Mochi kan anak baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. XD #loh

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Gak bosen kok, justru saya seneng ada yang mau review fic saya ini. XD KiHyun-nya udah publish. :D Ahaha, sekarang ini baru Zhoumi yang dibikin agak tersiksa. #woi Aku? Lahir tahun 92 sih. O.o

**HenryLau89: **Udah update. :D Zhouminya di chapter ini baru kena pukul Yesung doang, selanjutnya? Liat next chapter aja deh. XD

**Seo Shin Young: **Yup, Yeppa bukan hanya bantuin Mochi, tapi sampai meluk segala. XD Sesama dua orang yang patah hati saling mendukung. XDD #plak

**Auliya: **Saya baru tau kalo fic saya bisa bikin orang nyesek. O.o #plak Iya, sengaja dipotong di bagian itu biar agak ngegantung gimana gitu. :D Gomawo udah baca dan review fic ini~

.Akhir kata… _See you on the next chapter~ _XD -kehabisan kata-kata #plak


	7. Chapter 7

—**Two Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from ReiRin**

**Chapter: 7/8**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight Broken!YeWook, Broken!ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspired by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung—dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang basah—duduk di samping ranjang milik _roommate_nya, dimana sang pemilik kini tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Yah, setelah berhujan ria selama beberapa puluh menit dengan sebuah adegan yang rata-rata ada di hampir semua film India, mereka pun berakhir dengan kena flu—walau keadaannya sendiri tidak parah sih. Yang lebih dikhawatirkannya adalah Henry. _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu pingsan beberapa menit setelah pelukan mereka, membuatnya langsung panik setengah mati. Dan karena hal darurat seperti itu, ia malah melupakan payung yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan pulang ke asrama dengan menggendong Henry di punggungnya sambil diterpa air hujan. Setelahnya... ia langsung kena _deathglare _dari Leeteuk karena sudah menghilangkan payungnya.

Yah, sekarang ini ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, terutama masalah Leeteuk yang sepertinya akan ngamuk soal payungnya kalau saja ia tidak menceritakan keadaan Henry padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Henry. Entah berapa lama ia berada di tengah hujan seperti itu, yang pasti kelihatannya lumayan lama mengingat ia saja yang hanya beberapa menit diguyur air hujan langsung flu ringan seperti ini. Dan kalau dilihat dari keadaan Henry saat ini—dengan tubuh dimana keringat dingin mengalir bebas, suhu tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan wajah yang memerah—ia bisa memastikan kalau Henry tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi.

Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tangannya terjulur ke wajah yang kini masih terlelap dengan tenang. Wajah yang entah kenapa selalu ada di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Diusapnya dahinya dengan lembut, seolah itu adalah sebuah barang berharga yang mudah hancur. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sepasang kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam dengan erat.

Beberapa menit diam dalam posisi yang sama, Yesung mengambil termometer yang sejak tadi disematkannya di mulut _namja_ China itu. Alis matanya berkerut melihat angka yang tertera di sana. Bergantian ia menatap ke arah termometer dan Henry, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat di benda kecil tersebut.

_Tiga puluh sembilan derajat? Aish, sebenarnya berapa lama dia diam di tengah hujan tadi?_ Batin Yesung, khawatir.

_DUAGGHH! BRUKKK!_

"Eh?"

Yesung terlonjak sedikit ketika didengarnya sebuah suara seperti suara benturan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau Henry merasa nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan _namja_ yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya.

Yesung segera berlari ke asal suara yang sempat membuatnya terlonjak tadi—yang diperkirakannya berasal dari ruang tengah. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang cepat, tidak mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan kalau ia akan terjatuh atau sejenisnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya rasa penasaran akan suara tadi.

Ia terhenti tepat di bawah tangga. Sepasang iris gelapnya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat hal yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. Dipandanginya satu persatu setiap orang yang berada di sana tanpa satu pun yang melihat ke arahnya. Kentara sekali kalau kehadirannya belum disadari oleh semua orang yang memasang raut wajah tegang itu.

Alisnya berkerut ketika disadarinya Zhoumi duduk—entah jatuh atau disengaja—di lantai, dengan setitik darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sementara Heechul yang berdiri di depannya mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan raut wajah yang kelihatannya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Beberapa kursi yang tadinya berderet rapi di antara meja-meja yang terdapat di ruang tengah tergeletak dengan posisi yang berantakan.

**.**

**~First POV: Yesung~**

**.**

Mwo? Jadi suara barusan itu dari ini? Aish, walau aku tadi marah pada tiang listrik merah itu, tapi kalau sekarang melihat keadaannya aku malah jadi kasihan. Tadi sudah kupukul, sekarang juga dipukul lagi. Aku yakin luka di bibirnya pasti makin membesar.

Kulihat Heechul-hyung kembali mengayunkan tangannya, kelihatannya hendak memukulnya lagi. Niatnya dalam hatiku sih aku ingin menghentikannya, namun entah kenapa kakiku malas untuk digerakkan. Lagipula berhubung belum ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadiranku di sini, tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Yah, biarpun aku bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya menjadi pemicu kemarahan Heechul-_hyung_.

Aku sedikit menyembunyikan diriku di tangga, memposisikan diriku agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka tapi aku bisa mengawasi keadaan di ruang tengah. Yah, walau tidak terlalu jelas juga sih.

Seperti yang kulihat tadi, yang ada di ruang tengah saat ini adalah Teukie-_hyung_, Heechul-_hyung_, Hankyung-_ah_, Kangin-_ah_, Zhoumi dan Wookie.

"Ya! Chullie, sudahlah. Kau mau menghajarnya sampai parah sekalipun juga tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun. Yang sudah terjadi sulit untuk diubah lagi."

Bisa kulihat Hankyung-ah menahan Heechul-hyung sebelum ia sempat memukul Zhoumi lagi. Aish, Hankyung-_ah_ kau memang bisa diandalkan untuk menghentikan Cinderella sangar yang ngamuk seperti itu.

"Tch, hanya dengan memukulnya seperti itu tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua perbuatannya pada Mochi China itu!"

Kudengar suara Heechul-_hyung_ berteriak marah pada Hankyung-ah, walau kelihatannya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya. Teukie-_hyung_ hanya diam saja di sebelah Kangin-_ah_, kelihatannya ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi di sini nantinya.

Zhoumi masih duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sama seperti ketika aku memukulnya tadi. Yah, aku memang kasihan padanya, tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Henry-ah tadi, kurasa memang satu atau dua pukulan di wajahnya tidak akan cukup untuk membalasnya.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Kumohon hentikan..." Kali ini Wookie yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Heechul-_hyung_ hanya memutar matanya, antara kesal sekaligus bosan dengan drama yang sepertinya secara tidak langsung sedang terjadi saat ini. "Tch, kau juga sama saja dengannya, Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian bisa tenang berhubungan sementara kalian malah membuat dua orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi terluka karenanya. Kalau aku jadi mereka, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kalian."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Heechul-hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia begitu peduli pada kami sampai seperti itu. Kupikir selama ini ia acuh pada kami.

"_Hyung_, pukuli saja aku sepuasmu. Ini semuanya salahku sepenuhnya..." Zhoumi berkata dengan lirih, hampir sulit untuk didengar.

Heechul-hyung melengos pelan, sebelum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga—

—mwo? Tangga? Aku kan masih di sini. Kalau ketahuan kan bahaya.

Terlambat. Heechul-_hyung_ sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Namun alih-alih memanggilku, ia hanya diam saja sampai jarak kami hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku dan berbisik, "Kalau kau mau mendengar hal yang tidak kau ketahui, tetap diam di sini dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun."

Dan setelahnya ia pun pergi—menuju kamarnya mungkin—meninggalkanku yang masih mematung bingung dengan ucapannya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti perkataannya dan tetap diam di tangga.

**.**

**~First POV: Yesung – END~**

**.**

"_Gege_ mau memukulku juga? Jujur saja, aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi mau siapapun yang memukulku sekarang." Zhoumi menatap Hankyung yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya. Memang ia marah pada _namja_ China berambut merah ini, tapi sangat tidak bijaksana kalau ia menuruti emosinya sendiri dan ikut menghajarnya juga—walau sebenarnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya. Namun, melihat Leeteuk yang diam sambil menatap khawatir pada semua orang yang ada di sini, ia memilih untuk menahan emosinya. "Aku memang marah padamu, apalagi kalau kuingat ucapanmu dulu yang mengatakan kalau akan menjaga Henry-ah ketika aku tidak ada. Tapi, dengan apa yang kau usahakan untuknya sekarang ini, kurasa rasa marahku agak berkurang padamu."

Seketika Zhoumi tersentak mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Ia menatap _horror_ pada _namja _ yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya. "_Gege_... tahu soal itu...?"

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Teukie-_hyung_ yang memberitahukannya padaku, walau aku yang memaksanya sih."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau yang meminta Henry-_ah_ untuk pindah ke Seoul."

Leeteuk menghampiri Zhoumi dan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantu _namja _China itu berdiri. "_Mian_... Zhoumi-_ya_. Hankyung-_ah_ menyadarinya dan aku juga jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu lagi."

Zhoumi menerima uluran tangan Leeteuk dan berdiri dengan perlahan. Kelihatannya efek dari pukulan Heechul ditambah dengan pukulan Yesung sebelumnya membuatnya agak sulit untuk berdiri. "_Ne… gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Cepat atau lambat juga aku tidak yakin bisa tetap menyembunyikannya."

Yesung yang masih diam di tangga tanpa bergerak sedikitpun mengerutkan alisnya. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan ya?_

Hankyung menatap bergantian pada Zhoumi dan Ryeowook. "Jadi… berhubung aku hanya baru mendengar hal ini versi Teukie-_hyung_, aku ingin mendengarkan versi kalian berdua."

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya, lagipula kalau ia berdiri ia tidak yakin bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk. "Biar aku saja yang jelaskan, _gege_. Karena ini semua awalnya memang ide dariku."

"Hm?"

"Jadi… sebenarnya alasanku meminta—memaksa lebih tepatnya—Henry untuk pindah ke Seoul itu… agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung-_hyung_. Kurasa daripada denganku yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Wookie, karena itu kupikir kalau ia bertemu dengan Yesung-hyung dan jatuh cinta padanya, tidak akan masalah baginya kalau ia akhirnya akan kutinggalkan. Dan karena itu juga, akhirnya aku minta Teukie-_hyung_ untuk menjadikan mereka teman sekamar…"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya perlahan, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke pinggiran meja yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau merencanakan hal itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Henry-_ah_ ya…"

Zhoumi menatap Hankyung dengan alis berkerut, bingung dengan kata-kata _hyung_nya itu.

"Tidak mengerti juga? Kau mau membuat Henry-_ah_ jatuh cinta pada Yesung-_ah_, tepat ketika dia putus dengan Ryeowook-ah dan ia putus denganmu. Kalaupun mereka benar-benar pacaran pada akhirnya, masing-masing dari mereka akan berpikir kalau mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar pengganti saja. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada harus berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai." Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Zhoumi dengan raut wajah yang dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. "_Mian_... aku hanya tidak mau membuat Henry terus terluka karena perbuatanku..."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut ke arah Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. "Yang kalian lakukan memang tidak salah, walau tidak sepenuhnya benar juga sih. Karena sudah terlanjur, kurasa sebaiknya kita membiarkan mereka sendiri yang memutuskan bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Biar waktu yang jadi jawabannya."

"_Hyung_..."

Hankyung mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Aish, terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi kalau sampai Henry terluka lagi, aku pastikan bukan hanya pukulanku saja yang akan mengenai wajahmu, Zhoumi."

_TREKK!_

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara di tangga. Kelima orang yang ada di ruang tengah saling berpandangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyadari ada seseorang yang baru saja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Kangin yang berada di dekat tangga langsung berlari menaiki tangga, namun ketika dirinya sudah sampai di lantai dua, tidak didapatinya seorang pun di sana. Ia pun segera turun kembali ke ruang tengah.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Leeteuk.

Dan Kangin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak tahu.

-0-

Yesung berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya, masih memikirkan pembicaraan yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan Henry itu sebenarnya sudah direncanakan oleh Zhoumi dan Ryeowook. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Henry, dimana pemiliknya masih tertidur dengan tenang, seolah tidak terganggu oleh apapun yang terjadi di luar sana.

Yesung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Kembali ia melakukan kegiatannya tadi sebelum ia keluar kamar—mengusap kepala Henry. Entah kenapa ia jadi senang melakukan ini, walau ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Henry kalau mendapati hal ini terjadi padanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, kembali perkataan Zhoumi terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau seperti ini ia jadi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang masih mencintai Ryeowook, walau _namja_ itu sudah menyakitinya secara tidak langsung. Namun, entah kenapa ia bahkan tidak bisa marah padanya—atau malah membencinya. Entahlah. Lagipula... sejak bertemu dengan Henry, ia malah merasakan sesuatu padanya.

Cinta? Bukannya itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka yang baru kenal hanya dalam beberapa hari saja? Atau tidak juga… mengingat Kyuhyun bahkan sudah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ es yang kini jadi _namjachingu_nya itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari sejak pertemuan mereka.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau begitu saja menyimpulkan perasaannya itu sebagai cinta. Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Hankyung, kalaupun ia memang mencintai Henry lalu perasaan anak itu sendiri bagaimana? Walaupun mereka pada akhirnya pacaran sekalipun, bukan tidak mungkin kalau anak itu menganggapnya hanya sebagai pengganti Zhoumi saja… iya kan?

Kali ini Yesung mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Baru kali ini ia bisa merasa sefrustasi ini memikirkan soal cinta. Bahkan ketika dengan Ryeowook saja, ia tidak sepusing ini memikirkannya.

"Ngh…"

"Eh?" Yesung tersentak mendengar suara erangan dari tempat tidur di depannya. Ia segera menoleh dan didapatinya Henry yang membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kelihatannya ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ng… _gege_…" Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang menyergapnya langsung.

"_Ne_?"

"Ini… di mana?" kata Henry, pelan.

"Kamar kita. Aku membawamu pulang karena kau pingsan waktu… memelukku… di taman…"

Henry membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal itu, seketika rona merah muncul di wajahnya yang pucat. "_Mwo_? Serius nih, _gege_?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. _Apa dia kena amnesia mendadak ya?_

"Yah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan bilang pada Teukie-_hyung_ kalau kau sudah sadar."

Namun sebelum Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, Henry menahan tangan kanan Yesung. "Hm?"

"Itu... _xie xie, gege_..."

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "_Cheonmaneyo_..."

Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya dan—

"Uwaaa!"

—meloncat kaget ketika dilihatnya tujuh orang manusia berada di depan kamarnya dengan pose… seperti sedang mencuri dengar?

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kamarku?"

"Eh?" Henry yang mendengar Yesung berteriak marah pada… beberapa orang, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan didapatinya Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu kamar mereka, sementara Kibum berdiri agak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah buku lalu Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kibum.

Leeteuk tersenyum—sedikit terpaksa—pada Yesung, bingung dengan kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkannya. Sementara Heechul tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yesung tadi dan malah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka—diikuti dengan helaan nafas Hankyung yang seolah pasrah melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seenaknya.

"YA, HYUNG! Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan malah masuk seenaknya!" teriak Yesung.

"Aish, Yesung-_ah_, sudahlah. Kau sendiri tahu kan sifat Heechul itu seperti apa. Dan hentikan teriakanmu itu, rasanya telingaku dari tadi jadi berdengung." Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghentikan Yesung sebelum ia kembali berteriak. Memang sih suara _namja_ itu sangat indah—hanya kalau dipakai bernyanyi, selain dari itu—terutama kalau dipakai teriak—bisa dipastikan akan membuat telinga seseorang berdengung selama beberapa menit.

Yesung hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Sementara Heechul yang berjalan mendekati Henry masih diam seribu bahasa—terlihat masih marah walau mungkin tidak semarah ketika ia memukul Zhoumi. Henry yang melihat raut wajah Heechul hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi seperti melihat nenek sihir dalam dongeng-dongeng klasik zaman dulu.

Melihat Heechul yang masih diam—ditambah dengan aura hitam yang seolah terlihat dari tubuhnya, sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berdiam diri. Henry yang menjadi objek yang dituju oleh sang 'nenek sihir' hanya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan minta tolong yang diarahkan kepada Hankyung—dan dibalas dengan cengiran tidak jelas dari sang _namja_ China paling tua itu.

"Xi Che-ge—"

Belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba dirasakannya seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya—sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Henry hanya terdiam dengan sepasang iris gelapnya yang terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seniornya yang sebenarnya agak ditakutinya itu. "…_gege_?"

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Henry lalu menoleh ke arah Hankyung. "YA! Kurasa sudah cukup. China oleng, ayo kembali ke kamar."

"Mwo?" Hankyung hanya bisa terbelalak. Dan berikutnya Heechul langsung menarik tangan Hankyung keluar kamar Yesung dan Henry—tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali—meninggalkan tujuh orang yang masih ada di sekitar kamar itu dan kini sedang ber_facepalm_ ria menatap kepergian pasangan yang agak ajaib itu.

"Dia kenapa sih, _hyung_?" tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk setelah pasangan HanChul itu menghilang di belokan menuju tangga.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan karena tidak tahu tapi lebih kepada malas mengatakan jawabannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Henry. "Kau sudah baikan, Henry-_ah_?"

"Ng… tidak juga sih, tapi setidaknya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tadi… sepertinya…"

"Hee?" Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban yang terlihat ragu itu, namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku masih ada di sini. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Istirahat yang cukup, _ne_?"

Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, entah kenapa rasanya ia agak malas mengeluarkan suaranya—ditambah tenggorokannya pun agak sakit.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang masih berdiri di muka pintu. "Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau akan tahu akibatnya. _Arra_?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, merasa agak aneh dengan pernyataan barusan. _Harusnya kan 'rawat baik-baik' bukan 'jaga baik-baik'. Rasanya jadi seperti dititipi anak gadis oleh ayah yang over-protektif._

"_Ne, arraseo, hyung._ Tidak usah khawatir, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya kau boleh menghajarku sepuasmu."

"Baguslah, aku pergi. Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku." Dan setelahnya Leeteuk pun pergi dari kamar itu sambil menyeret Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin masuk. Bisa didengarnya teriakan Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk menjenguk teman sekelasnya itu. Namun, usahanya sia-sia mengingat Leeteuk menariknya dengan cukup kuat ditambah Kibum yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Alhasil, kelihatannya ia memang harus pasrah untuk menemui Henry nanti.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya setelah Leeteuk menghilang menuju lantai satu serta Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menuju lantai tiga. "Jadi, Zhoumi, sekarang apa maumu di sini?"

Zhoumi yang merasa dipanggil hanya bisa diam, seolah ragu untuk bicara padanya. Lagipula mengingat kejadian dimana Yesung tadi memukulnya membuatnya merasa agak tidak enak juga. Tapi diam juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, karena itu ia mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya. "Ng... boleh aku... menemuinya?"

Terpaku sebentar, Yesung tidak mengucapkan apa-apa tapi ia membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan memberi jalan pada Zhoumi untuk masuk. Ia sendiri memilih untuk segera keluar kamar, membiarkan Zhoumi dan Henry untuk bicara berdua saja.

Melihat sikap Yesung tersebut, dengan ragu Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Yesung hanya berdua dengan Ryeowook.

Atmosfir canggung menguar di antara Yesung dan Ryeowook tatkala Zhoumi menutup pintu kamar itu. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, entah takut atau memang tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

"_Hyung_...?"

"Hm?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Posisi mereka saat ini terpisah jarak sejauh dua meter. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi membuat suasana canggung semakin canggung.

"_Mianhae_..."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Kalau saja sejak awal, waktu _hyung_ menyatakan perasaan padaku dulu aku menolaknya, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Ryeowook, lirih.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah _hyung_nya yang malah menatapnya dengan intens. Namun, ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan perlahan—penuh perasaan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris gelapnya terbelalak ketika didapatinya Yesung justru tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuatnya entah kenapa jadi menyesali keputusannya memutuskan hubungannya dengan _hyung_ yang sebenarnya perhatian itu. Ia memang mengatakan padanya kalau ia memang tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya cinta untuknya itu mulai tumbuh perlahan. Tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa frustasi.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_. Mau menyesali hal itu sekarang juga tidak akan ada gunanya, sekarang... mungkin lebih baik kalau aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Kurasa itu lebih baik... lagipula... sekarang aku malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Henry-_ah_..."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecut. Entah reaksi seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkannya saat ini, karena jujur ia sedikit merasa sakit juga ketika Yesung mengatakan akan berusaha untuk melupakan dirinya. Ditambah dengan perhatian _hyung_nya itu pada... mantan _namjachingu_nya Zhoumi itu. Apa ya... rasanya agak cemburu juga. Yah, tahu begini mungkin sejak awal ia akan menentang rencana mereka untuk mempertemukan Yesung dengan Henry.

"_Ne_, _arraseo_, _hyung_… kurasa aku… akan ke kamarku sekarang…" kata Ryeowook terbata sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Yesung dan Henry. Suaranya agak bergetar. Kalau lebih lama lagi ia berada di sini, ia khawatir dirinya akan menangis di hadapan Yesung.

"Hee? Bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?"

"Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_. Tidak usah kutunggu pun dia pasti akan kembali ke kamarnya dengan selamat. Sudah ya, _hyung_. _Jaljja yo_." Dan pintu kamar Ryeowook menutup, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri di koridor dengan tampang bingung.

Tanpa menyadari kalau Kim Ryeowook—_namja_ yang pernah ia cintai itu—menangis di balik pintu kamarnya.

-0-

Zhoumi berdiri di samping tempat tidur Henry—memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Sementara Henry hanya duduk sambil bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur dengan menatap ke arah lain. Bukannya ia bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, hanya saja karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah mantan _namjachingu_nya itu. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, rasanya kalau melihat wajah Zhoumi ia ingin muntah.

"Henry..." Melihat keadaan yang terlalu sunyi ini, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya—berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Mau apa _gege_ kemari?"

"Aku... cuma mau... minta maaf..."

Henry melengos pelan—hampir tidak terdengar. Minta maaf setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada dirinya selama ini? Aish, ia malah jadi ingin tertawa saat itu juga.

"Untuk apa? Kalau _gege _hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah membohongiku selama ini kurasa _gege_ hanya membuang waktu saja—untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Itu…"

"Keluar dari kamarku."

"_Mwo_? Henry, ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya dengan sengaja. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja _gege_ tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padaku kan? Itu sama saja disengaja!"

"Itu…"

"Sudahlah. Kubilang keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga! Aku ingin sendiri!"

Tepat saat Henry mengucapkan itu, Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika dirasakannya atmosfir yang tidak enak seperti ini. Ditambah dengan Henry yang baru saja agak sedikit membentak Zhoumi, ia menyimpulkan kalau sebenarnya mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"T-tapi..." Zhoumi masih berusaha untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Henry, walau mungkin itu percuma saja mengingat Mochi China ini adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala.

"_Gege_... tidak mendengar ucapanku ya. Cepat keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!"

Belum sempat Zhoumi mengatakan sesuatu lagi, seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Menyadari hal itu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya Yesung tengah menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, kurasa ada baiknya kalau kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang. Memaksanya untuk bicara denganmu saat ini bukan hal yang bagus. Biarkan ia mendinginkan kepalanya sebentar. _Ne_?"

Zhoumi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yesung, inginnya sih ia bersikeras untuk tetap berbicara pada Henry. Namun setelah mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung, ia memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Rasanya mungkin itu hal yang baik untuk saat ini.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Dan detik berikutnya Zhoumi meninggalkan kamar Yesung dan Henry tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Ketika pintu kamar mereka sudah menutup sepenuhnya, menandakan kalau hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar ini, Yesung berjalan mendekati Henry.

"Kalau _gege_ mau menasehatiku sekarang, aku tidak akan menanggapimu."

"Tidak usah ditanggapi, cukup didengarkan." Yesung mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Henry lalu mendudukinya.

Henry memutuskan untuk memalingkan mukanya, membuat Yesung nyengir lebar. Entah kenapa baginya ekspresi Henry saat ini manis... hanya menurutnya saja.

"Aku tahu kalau kau marah padanya karena dia membohongimu selama ini, sama seperti aku yang terus membohongi diriku sendiri sebelumnya. Tapi itu juga tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untukmu terus membencinya dan tidak memaafkan perbuatannya. Cinta itu bukan datang karena paksaan. Bukan salahnya kalau ia mencintai orang lain melebihi rasa cintanya padamu. Dan bukan salahnya juga kalau ia tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu padamu, karena ia pun pasti memikirkan perasaanmu kalau ia menceritakan semuanya."

"Tch, memangnya dia memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku kalau terus dibohongi seperti ini?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum ketika didapatinya Henry menanggapi ucapannya. "Memang tidak sepenuhnya benar juga sih. Kurasa kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan dengan senang hati memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Jauh lebih keras dari apa yang kulakukan tadi padanya atau pukulan Heechul-_hyung_."

Henry melotot mendengar kalimat itu. "_Mwo_? Dipukul? Jadi tadi Zhoumi-_gege_ dipukul?"

"_Ne_, satu kali olehku dan satu kali oleh Heechul-_hyung_, waktu kami dengar kalau kau dibuat patah hati olehnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Henry hanya bisa memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dirasanya mulai memerah. Ia tidak menyangka, padahal ia baru masuk sekolah ini kurang dari satu minggu tapi banyak orang yang mempedulikannya—terutama _hyung_ di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi Henry-_ah_, kau boleh marah padanya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus terus membencinya. Lagipula kalau kau memang tidak berjodoh dengannya, masih ada orang lain di luar sana yang mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Henry hanya diam mendengar hal itu. Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yesung membuatnya merasa agak tenang.

"Yah, sudahlah. Sekarang jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku tidak mau diomeli Teukie-_hyung_ kalau kau sampai tidak sembuh-sembuh. _Ne_?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. Yesung tersenyum melihat reaksi Henry, setidaknya walau anak di hadapannya ini keras kepala, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membangkang seperti Kyuhyun... mungkin.

"_Jalljayo_." Dan Yesung pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri untuk kemudian tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik setelah ia menyentuh bantal. Kelihatannya flu membuatnya cepat untuk terlelap.

Henry membaringkan tubuhnya, dipegangnya dahinya. Selama ia tidur ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Apa _gege_nya yang hobi ngobrol dengan kura-kura itu? Mengingat Yesung, ia kembali teringat ucapan Yesung sebelumnya.

"…_Lagipula kalau kau memang tidak berjodoh dengannya, masih ada orang lain di luar sana yang mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus."_

_Aku justru berharap kalau orang yang bisa mencintaiku seperti itu adalah kau, Yi Sheng_-gege—

—_mwo? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Aish, aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sudah jelas kalau Yi Sheng-_gege_ itu menyukai orang lain. ARGH, sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja._

-0-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Henry yang kini tengah berjalan—seorang diri—menuju sekolahnya. Yesung sudah lebih dulu pergi mengingat kelas tiga punya jadwal lebih pagi daripada dirinya. Tadinya ia ingin ikut pergi pagi juga, tapi Yesung melarangnya. Yah, dengan kondisinya saat ini yang kelihatannya bisa pingsan kapan saja, seharusnya ia tidak pergi sekolah. Tapi daripada istirahat dan tidak ada kerjaan di kamar, lebih baik kalau ia pergi saja.

Dengan keadaannya saat ini sudah jelas membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik di kelas. Dan tepat di jam pelajaran ketiga, ia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri di ruang kesehatan—ditemani Kyuhyun tentunya yang punya tujuan untuk main PSP tanpa terganggu oleh sang guru atau hal lainnya, membuat sang _violinist_ hanya bisa _facepalm_ waktu mendengar alasan Kyuhyun mau menemaninya di ruang kesehatan.

Dan satu hari terlewati tanpa ada satu pun yang istimewa terjadi pada dirinya. Intinya sih, hidupnya hari ini super datar. Tidak ada permasalahan yang berarti—bukan berarti ia suka masalah menghampirinya. Satu-satunya masalah yang dimilikinya hari ini hanyalah berusaha untuk menghindari Zhoumi yang kelihatannya belum menyerah untuk meminta maaf padanya. Bukan tidak mau memaafkannya, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang berpikir hanyalah kalau koala merah satu itu tidak berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Selesai makan malam, Henry masih duduk diam di mejanya di antara Heechul dan Kibum. Kentara sekali kalau ia ingin menciptakan tameng agar Zhoumi tidak mendekatinya sementara ini. Dan pilihannya duduk di dekat Heechul terbukti tepat, karena begitu selesai makan malam Zhoumi langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, membuat dirinya setidaknya bisa menarik nafas lega.

"Henry-_ah_, kau masih menghindarinya sampai sekarang?"

Suara Yesung memecah keheningan di ruang tengah yang hanya dihuni oleh enam orang. Leeteuk sudah kembali ke kamarnya, ketika dirasanya enam makhluk ini belum ingin meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Henry hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan—yang baginya terasa seperti pernyataan—itu. Mau menyangkal juga tidak mungkin, mau mengiyakan rasanya bagaimana gitu. Dan berikutnya Henry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah beranjak menuju kamar mereka, memutuskan kalau pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Henry dan Yesung bukan hal yang harus mereka dengar saat ini—inti permasalahannya saja tidak mereka ketahui. Sementara Heechul dan Hankyung hanya diam sambil berusaha menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing—Heechul dengan _ipod_nya dan Hankyung dengan ponselnya—walau telinga mereka dipasang baik-baik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ikut aku." Dan Yesung langsung menarik tangan Henry untuk segera mengikutinya, membuahkan sedikit protes dari Heechul.

"YA! _Big head_, kau mau menculiknya kemana, heh?"

"Aish, _hyung_. Siapa yang kuajak pergi, siapa yang protesnya. Aku tidak akan membawanya jauh-jauh kok. Rasanya kau ini jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang overprotektif sama anak perempuannya."

Dan sebelum Heechul sempat membalas ucapan Yesung, _namja_ bersuara indah itu sudah menarik tangan Henry menuju lantai atas. Meninggalkan sang nenek sihir yang akan mengamuk dengan pawangnya.

"DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _BIG-HEAD_, _HYUNG_. KEPALAKU TIDAK SEBESAR ITU."Lanjut Yesung sambil berteriak.

"Aish, masa muda itu menyenangkan ya…" gumam Hankyung.

_PLAKK!_

Dan sebuah _harisen_—entah dari mana—melayang dengan penuh cinta ke kepala Hankyung. Asalnya? Sudah jelas berasal dari kekasih tercinta.

"YA! China oleng, cara bicaramu itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau kita ini sudah tua, _babo_!"

-0-

Yesung masih terus berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menarik tangan Henry tentunya. Membuat Henry merasa seperti mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti waktu _gege_nya itu menangis di hadapannya.

Merasa kalau memberontak pun sudah jelas tidak akan digubris oleh sang _art of voice_, Henry pun memutuskan mengikuti langkah Yesung tanpa perlu tarikan di tangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Yesung segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berjalan di depan Henry.

"Gege… sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?"

"Hm? Atap."

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah."

Henry hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu. Kalau begitu untuk apa ia mengikuti Yesung kalau tujuannya tidak jelas seperti ini. Lebih baik kalau ia segera tidur saja saat ini, mengingat ia masih flu saat ini walau sudah tidak demam lagi. Tapi istirahat itu jauh lebih penting kan.

"Gege! Kau sedang mempermainkanku ya."

"Hmh, tidak. Sudahlah, berhenti berkomentar dan ikut saja, _ne_?"

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Henry selain mengikuti Yesung yang mengajaknya ke atap entah dengan tujuan apa.

Yesung membuka pintu yang menuju ke arah atap. Seketika udara dingin menyergap mereka. Beruntung keduanya mengenakan jaket, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan flu yang sedang mereka derita pasti lebih parah lagi dan hal itu tentu saja bisa membangkitkan amarah seorang Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk—atau dengan kata lain membangkitkan sosok iblis di balik sosok malaikatnya.

"_Gege_, serius nih, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain di sini?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke arah tembok pembatas. Pemandangan Seoul di malam hari menyambut penglihatannya. Kilauan lampu-lampu beraneka warna menghiasi berbagai gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang membelah langit malam. Angin malam berhembus semakin kencang, membuat Henry yang mengikuti langkah Yesung ke tepi tembok pembatas merapatkan jaketnya.

Langit cerah tak berbintang terbentang tanpa ujung, membuat Yesung terus memandanginya. Jujur saja, daripada pemandangan kota Seoul—yang sering dilihatnya di atas sini—entah kenapa ia sekarang jadi lebih memilih untuk memandangi langit—yang notabene tidak ada satu pun hal yang menarik di atas sana.

"_Gege_...?" Panggil Henry ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Henry menghela nafas perlahan sambil memutar matanya. "Ayolah, _gege_. Kau tidak akan mungkin mengajakku ke tempat ini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu tidak jelas seperti ini kan? Kau pasti mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Aigo, padahal belum satu minggu kita berkenalan, kau sudah bisa memahami kebiasaanku ya?" ujar Yesung, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah pucatnya.

Henry hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya melihat senyum _hyung_nya itu. Dirasakannya wajahnya mulai memanas, padahal udara di sekitar mereka sangat dingin. Kelihatannya wajahnya mulai memerah. Beruntung baginya karena cahaya di sekitar mereka agak minim, sehingga rona merah di wajahnya mungkin saja tidak terlihat.

_Omona, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiap kali melihat Yi Sheng-gege tersenyum aku malah jadi merasa malu?_ Batin Henry.

"Hee? Henry-ah, wajahmu merah, sakitmu makin parah ya?" tanya Yesung agak khawatir. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeriksa kening Henry.

"_A-ani_, _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Henry terbata sambil mengelak dari tangan Yesung yang berusaha menyentuh dahinya. Kalau sampai _hyung_nya itu menyentuhnya, sudah bisa dipastikan wajahnya pasti akan semerah tomat.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Kelihatannya ia tidak sadar kalau justru ia sendirilah yang menyebabkan Henry merona.

Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau mengeluarkan suara ia khawatir kalau justru ia akan terlihat gugup.

Detik berikutnya mereka kembali diam. Keduanya menatap jauh ke depan, terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"_Gege_, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Henry. Jujur saja, ia jadi merasa agak tidak enak dengan suasana yang kembali hening ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam suasana kelewat canggung lagi seperti ini.

Yesung menarik nafas perlahan, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk... mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"_Gege_...?"

"_Ne_, Henry-ah, kau ingat kan waktu aku menangis di sini ketika aku akhirnya putus dari Wookie tepat di hadapanmu kan?" Yesung mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan itu, ia tidak ingin memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Kau juga ingat kalau waktu itu aku bilang kalau aku sangat mencintai mantan _namjachingu_ku itu kan?"

Dan sekali lagi Henry menganggukkan kepalanya, kali ini dengan berat hati.

Yesung masih terus mengulas senyumannya. "Apa aku juga pernah bilang kalau sebenarnya sejak saat itu, tepatnya setelah aku menceritakan semua perasaanku waktu itu padamu, ada seseorang yang mulai mengisi hatiku?"

"_MWO_?" Henry membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Ia baru tahu ini. Jadi _hyung_nya itu sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan lagi mantan _namjachingu_nya juga bukan—dirinya?

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, awalnya aku tidak mau menganggapnya cinta. Lagipula itu terlalu cepat. Aku hanya takut kalau itu malah bentuk pelarianku karena aku yang sudah ditolak terang-terangan seperti itu, ditambah orang itu juga mencintai orang lain."

Henry menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya lagi. Kalau dulu ia mendengar Yesung mengatakan hal ini, mungkin ia tidak akan bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi sekarang... ia justru merasa sakit. Perhatian yang diberikan Yesung padanya sejak ia masuk sekolah ini, ternyata perlahan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memiliki perasaan padanya.

Tidak sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Henry—atau mungkin pura-pura tidak sadar, Yesung kembali melanjutkan. "Lama kelamaan, semakin aku berusaha menyangkal kalau aku mencintainya, semakin besar pula perasaanku padanya. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku memang mencintainya. Tapi sekali lagi... aku harus menahan perasaanku karena ia sendiri mencintai orang lain."

Henry masih diam, kelihatannya percuma saja ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan karena nyatanya ia tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

"Lalu... ketika ia disakiti oleh _namjachingu_nya itu hingga mereka putus, kupikir aku punya kesempatan. Tapi, aku khawatir kalau ia malah menganggapku mengambil kesempatan ketika dia sedang terpuruk. Karena itu aku terus berusaha menahan perasaanku."

"Lalu... siapa, _gege_?"

Yesung diam dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat semakin lebar. "Kau masih belum sadar juga siapa yang kumaksud? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan beberapa hal yang menunjukkan orang itu."

"_Mwo_? Aku mengenalnya?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

"Aish, _gege_. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja dengan jelas, jangan membuat kepalaku berputar-putar tidak karuan begini."

Yesung terkekeh pelan, rasanya menyenangkan juga sedikit menggoda bocah yang dipanggil Mochi China oleh sepupunya itu. "Kuberi satu petunjuk lagi. Ia putus dengan _namjachingu_nya ketika mereka tengah... berkencan, mungkin ya. Dan setelahnya ia malah berhujan ria, membuatku yang menjemputnya khawatir dan malah ikut kena hujan juga. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah kami berdua sama-sama sakit, walau sakitnya lebih parah dariku karena ia terkena hujan beberapa puluh menit lebih lama dariku. Masih belum bisa menebak siapa itu?"

Henry berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yesung. _Kencan… lalu putus… setelah itu… hujan-hujanan dan… sakit? Masa sih…? Jangan-jangan…_

"_Gege_... apa yang kau maksud itu… aku?" Tanya Henry dengan suara bergetar. Antara rasa senang dan sedikit rasa takut.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum masih terpampang jelas di wajah pucatnya, bahkan mungkin semakin lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Henry perlahan. "_Ne_, _saranghaeyo, _Henry-ah…"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

a/n: jangan demo saya karena ngestop di bagian yang agak kagok kayak gini, mending demo aja ke pemerintah soal kenaikan BBM. XD #plak

Kalau banyak tipo, saya minta maaf. Habisnya saya beresin ngetik ini di kereta. Saya kan dalam perjalanan mudik. XD *penting ya* Okay, CIMAHI I'M COMING~ *cuma ke kota sebelah mah bukan mudik namanya woi*

Chapter terakhirnya saya update pas saya beres mudik aja ya. XDD *kelamaan woi* Oke, oke, saya update sebisanya saya aja, _ne_? =.=

Buat yang baca "Please Stay With Me", bakal saya update akhir minggu ini. _Mian…_ :(

THEEEENNNNN~ Waktunya bales review~ XD *abaikan anak yang sedang kegirangan gara-gara nilai ini*

**ZeeHyuk: **emang kasian. -_- Kapan jadian? Tunggu chapter terakhir aja. XD

**Tachibana Himawari: **Eh? Pendek ya? O.o Lagi kena virus gaje bernama "Writer Block" sih. XD #plak Oke, udah lanjut. XD

**Rizuka Jung: **Oke, udah update. XD Ini entah nyesek entah nggak sih. Haha.. XDa

**minIRZANTI: **Karena Leeteuk adalah tetua. XD #hah Iya, emang agak sengaja di-OOC-in sih. ._.

**: **Omo? Senasib? O.o #pats Udah update, biarpun gak kilat sih. XD

**gaeming0606: **Udah update. :D Iya, emang sengaja dibikin bersin sih. -_-a #dilemparOppadeul

**Rainy: **iya, tobat hanya untuk di chapter kemarin doang. XD

**Cloud'yeppa: **Iya, kalau marah bukan pake kata-kata lagi, tapi main pukul aja. =.= Jadiannya, kayaknya chapter terakhir aja. XD

**Zakurafrezee: **Dan di chapter ini, Zhoumi kena tonjok Heechul-oppa juga. -_-a

**SungieFemale: **Iya, chapter depan chapter terakhir. :D Gapapa, ketinggalan juga kok. XD

**Seo Shin Young: **Mereka bersatunya nanti, di chapter terakhir. :D

**Kim Ayuni Lee: **Padahal humornya agak ngaco gitu, tapi syukur deh ada yang suka. :D Saya kepikiran couple ini juga karena saya fans dari keduanya. =.=d

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Gak akan bosen kok. XD Eh? Banyak yang bilang pendek ya? O.o Segini udah panjang belum? Ahaha, iya, gak tau kenapa suka aja bikin cast di sini bersin. -_-a #lah Iya, Kyuhyun kan Cuma figuran. XD #plak Oke, ini udah update.

Oke, sekian dari saya. _See you on the last chapter_... setelah saya beres mudik. XD #plak Iya, bercanda kok hahaha... -_-

_See You~ XD_


	8. Chapter 8

—**Two Faced Lovers—**

**Author: Rin from ReiRin**

**Chapter: 8/8**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry), slight Broken!YeWook, Broken!ZhouRy, KiHyun, KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspirated by Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku (bukan Two-faced errors-nya KAITO ya. #plak)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai (masih kategori aman kok... mungkin. . #plak), crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV (dimana first POV itu gaje, berhubung saya baru pertama kali bikin pake POV satu itu), gaje kalau saya bilangin mah =_=, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Henry masih mematung ketika tangan Yesung mengusap pipinya perlahan. Jujur saja, saat ini ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengira kalau ini hanya mimpi belaka dan ia akan terbangun dengan kenyataan kalau semua ini sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi. Namun, ia tahu mau menyangkal semua itu jelas bukan hal yang tepat karena ini memang kenyataan.

"_Gege_… serius…?" Terbata, ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Untuk apa aku main-main dalam urusan seperti ini?" Ucap Yesung, tatapannya tajam namun di saat yang sama terasa lembut. Iris gelapnya menatap dengan intens pada sepasang mata milik sang _namja_ China di hadapannya ini.

Henry menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti ini setelah ia putus dengan Zhoumi. Dan lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau Yesung yang akan melakukannya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali langsung mengiyakan pernyataan itu, namun di sisi lain ia malah merasa ragu. Ragu akan perasaannya sendiri, apa ia memang sudah mulai melupakan Zhoumi atau masih mencintainya walau orang itu sudah menyakitinya?

Ia tidak meragukan perasaan Yesung padanya, karena yang ia lihat di iris gelap _sunbae_nya itu adalah kesungguhan. Kesungguhan kalau _namja_ itu memang mencintai dirinya. Namun, kalau ia sendiri masih agak ragu dengan perasaannya, menerima perasaan _gege_nya ini hanya akan membuatnya terluka juga.

Melihat Henry yang diam seperti itu, Yesung tersenyum—walau agak terpaksa. "_Ne_, Henry-_ah_, kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan saja apa yang saat ini sedang kurasakan."

Henry menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya—tidak, ia bisa melihat kalau senyum itu sebenarnya agak terpaksa. Seketika rasa bersalah menyergapnya ketika melihat senyum itu. Biar bagaimana pun ialah penyebabnya.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah terlalu malam, lagipula udara semakin dingin, kau bisa makin sakit."

Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pikirannya terasa kosong saat ini. Ia bahkan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Yesung yang menariknya ke arah pintu—hendak menuju kamar mereka.

_Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _Batin Henry, frustasi.

-0-

Henry masih belum bisa juga memejamkan kedua matanya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia hanya berguling tidak jelas—entah itu ke kanan, ke kiri, telungkup bahkan sampai tengkurap dengan pose aneh. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh pernyataan Yesung padanya tadi. Haruskah ia menerimanya, atau justru menolaknya?

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru kali ini ia bisa bimbang menghadapi hal seperti ini. Padahal sebelum ia berhubungan dengan Zhoumi, ia bisa dengan yakinnya menyimpulkan kalau ia menyukai _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan itu, begitupun sebaliknya—walau kelihatannya kesimpulan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Bosan hanya berguling tidak jelas—dan daripada ia makin frustasi gara-gara kegiatan yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya kelelahan—ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar ke ujung tempat tidur. Diperhatikannya tempat tidur di sebelahnya, dimana Yesung kini sedang terlelap.

Melihat _gege_nya yang sedang tidur itu, sekelebat bayangan perlahan melintas di pikirannya. Sejak hari pertamanya sekolah di sini, bisa dibilang kalau Yesung itu adalah orang yang hampir selalu ada di dekatnya dan membantunya dalam banyak hal—selain Hankyung tentunya.

Mengingat semua itu, seketika membuat semburat merah di wajahnya perlahan terlihat. Jujur saja, dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh _gege_nya itu pada dirinya, ia merasa sangat senang dan semua itu membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi... hal itu apa boleh ia simpulkan sebagai cinta? Memang ia merasa senang ketika Yesung menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya, tapi...

Argh... rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas saja ke laut dan tenggelam dengan tenang di sana, daripada harus frustasi memikirkan masalah ini. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya lalu ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi masalahnya dan bisa memberinya jalan keluar.

-0-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Henry yang sebenarnya tidak tidur sama sekali sejak semalam. Memikirkan banyak hal membuat rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. Padahal biasanya ia bisa tidur dengan normal, mana kemarin ia masih sakit pula. Dan efeknya sekarang adalah, ia kini benar-benar merasakan kepalanya sangat berat, seolah ada beban berat yang kini tengah menimpa kepalanya.

Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan langkah agak gontai. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya yang masih kelas satu untuk datang ke sekolah. Bahkan siswa kelas tiga pun tidak ada yang punya jadwal pagi hari ini yang otomatis membuat dirinya sebagai orang yang pertama datang ke sekolah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya datang ke sekolah sepagi itu sudah jelas hanya satu, ia tidak ingin bertatap muka sementara waktu ini—yah, mungkin sampai hari ini berakhir—dengan Yesung. Ia bahkan pergi ketika Yesung masih tidur.

Menaiki tangga, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke kelasnya langsung dan terus menyusuri tangga hingga ia tiba di depan pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah.

Masuk ke dalam, ia berjalan menuju kawat pembatas dan duduk di dekatnya. Kedua matanya menyapu lapangan depan sekolahnya yang terlihat sangat lengang. Hanya ada dua orang siswa yang dilihatnya baru memasuki wilayah sekolah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sesuatu yang lebih luas lagi. Kota Seoul di pagi hari.

_View_ yang dilihatnya sebenarnya sama dengan _view_ yang ia lihat sewaktu ia diajak ke atap asrama oleh Yesung kemarin. Bedanya sudah jelas suasananya dimana kali ini jauh lebih terang daripada malam hari.

Ia menghela nafas, dalam dan berat. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya ini. Ingin ia menerimanya, namun ia takut kalau nantinya ia akan melukai _gege_nya yang sangat perhatian padanya itu. Namun menolaknya, sama saja dengan melukainya jauh lebih dalam lagi.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan cukup keras menjadi sangat berantakan. Yah, sejujurnya ia memang sudah berantakan sejak pergi sekolah.

"Aish, tidak adakah yang bisa membantuku saat ini?"

**.**

**First POV: Henry**

**.**

Jujur saja, sekarang aku jadi membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara saat ini. Baiklah, ingat lagi siapa yang kukenal dengan baik di sekolah ini.

Zhoumi-gege.

Berpikir sebentar, kuputuskan untuk mencoret nama itu dari ingatanku untuk saat ini. Halo, aku kan ingin menjauh dari koala merah yang hobi makan tiang listrik—sepertinya—itu, jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku malah curhat padanya.

Han-gege.

Berpikir selama hampir dua puluh menit, dengan berat hati kucoret nama Han-gege dari daftar orang yang bisa kuajak curhat. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _gege_ karena masalah yang baginya mungkin saja sepele.

Xi Che-gege.

Baiklah, yang itu langsung kucoret saja. Walau Xi Che-gege itu sebenarnya baik, tapi aku masih agak segan padanya.

Ji Fan-gege.

Tanpa ragu kelihatannya aku harus mencoret nama itu langsung—tidak usah berpikir lagi. Melihat _gege _yang itu rasanya aku akan keburu takut untuk bicara sebelum aku benar-benar memulai perkataanku.

Kui Xian.

Aku malah ragu kalau orang ini akan mendengarkanku dengan baik. Kalaupun didengarkan juga, belum tentu saran yang ia kasih akan bermanfaat buatku. Jadi... CORET.

Aish, tidak adakah yang benar-benar bisa membantuku saat ini?

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kasar—frustasi pastinya. Ayolah, tidak adakah malaikat yang bisa membantuku saat ini—

—tunggu, malaikat?

Seketika sebuah senyum lebar kelihatannya terlihat di wajahku. Benar, mungkin Li Te-gege bisa membantuku… mungkin.

**.**

**First POV: Henry – END**

**.**

-0-

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring, namun hal itu justru membuat Henry merengut kesal. Masalahnya, ia sudah menunggu bel itu berbunyi sejak pagi, yang tentu saja mustahil terjadi mengingat ia baru saja datang ke sekolah sementara dalam hatinya ia ingin segera pulang.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar, berharap dengan itu ia bisa segera sampai di tempat yang ingin ditujunya—asrama. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah—

"Henry-ah?"

—suara yang sangat dikenalnya menghentikan langkahnya, atau lebih tepatnya membut dirinya membatu di tempat.

"Henry-ah, kau dengar aku?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Henry membalikkan badannya perlahan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat Yesung sedang menatapnya dengan heran. "_N-ne_, _gege? _Kau memanggilku?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sudah jelas ia yang memanggilnya, kenapa anak ini masih bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku memang memanggilmu... sejak beberapa menit yang lalu."

"L-lalu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Itu..." Henry hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, sambil tangan kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Pertanyaan barusan sebenarnya membuatnya bingung karena itu bisa mengandung dua arti. Pertama, mungkin menanyakan keadaannya yang biasa atau kedua, menanyakan keadaannya setelah kejadian-kejadian kemarin. Dan itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa membaca ke mana tujuan pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _gege_. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti." Dan setelah memilih untuk menjawab begitu, Henry memutuskan untuk langsung melesat pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya jadi gugup. Meninggalkan Yesung yang semakin heran menatapnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"_Hyung_…"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika dirasa seseorang memanggil dirinya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penampilannya yang biasa—sebuah PSP hitam di tangannya dan sebuah _headphone_ bertengger dengan manis di lehernya.

"Kau sedang apa di sana, _hyung_? Kurang kerjaan amat diam di gerbang sekolah."

"Kyu..."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Yesung sambil—entah sadar atau tidak—malah memasang wajah _babo_, membuat Kyuhyun jadi ingin menggeplak wajah _hyung_nya itu saat ini juga kalau saja ia tidak ingat orang di hadapannya ini adalah _hyung_nya.

"Kau sedang kesambet atau apa sih, _hyung_? Kenapa malah menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh? Kalau kau mau bertanya apa wajahmu itu aneh, jujur saja sejak dulu juga wajahmu itu memang aneh." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

_PLAKK!_

Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan telak. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggeplak kepalanya ia kepalkan. "Aku serius, _babo_."

"Aish, _hyung _tidak usah memukul kepalaku yang _awesome _ini dong. Kalau kepalaku jadi sebesar kepala _hyung_, _hyung_ tanggung jawab ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban geplakan indah sang _hyung_.

"Bicara begitu lagi, lain kali panci di dapur asrama yang akan mendarat di kepalamu, Kyu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita abaikan pembicaraan tidak jelas barusan. Jadi... kenapa _hyung _tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Seperti bukan _hyung _saja."

Yesung memutar matanya. _Memangnya aku yang biasa itu yang bagaimana sih?_

"_Ani_, hanya saja... Henry-ah seperti menghindariku tadi, ia bahkan terlihat gugup waktu bicara denganku barusan. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "_Hyung_, kau tidak macam-macam padanya kan?"

"YA! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini melakukan apa sih padanya?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kan? Jadi, _hyung_..."

"_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau yakin tidak melakukan apapun padanya kemarin? Atau mengatakan sesuatu mungkin?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan—yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut pernyataan—Kyuhyun itu. Kepalanya kembali memutar ingatan semalam. Benar juga, apa anak itu menghindarinya gara-gara ucapannya semalam.

"Aku hanya…"

"_Ne_?"

"…menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"_Mwo_?_"_

_PLAKK!_

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memukul kepala _hyung_nya itu—dengan _headphone _tentunya. "Ya, _hyung_. Kau ini _babo_ atau bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas lah dia menghindarimu karena dia galau dengan pernyataanmu itu _hyung_."

"Aww, kau ini tidak bisa sopan sama _hyung_mu ya. Tapi… kenapa dia harus menghindariku gara-gara hal itu?" Tanya Yesung masih dengan wajah _babo_nya.

"_Hyung_, beneran deh, lama-lama aku jadi gatal untuk memukul kepalamu itu. Kalau aku jadi Mochi China itu, yang akan kulakukan bukan hanya menghindarimu saja, _hyung_, tapi sekalian saja kukutuk kau gara-gara membuatku galau." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Yesung memutar matanya. "Hee… tapi untungnya kau itu bukan Henry-ah, dan lebih untungnya lagi, dia tidak punya pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan mengikuti saja jejak Siwon untuk lebih taat agama."

Kyuhyun mengacak kepalanya frustasi. Lama-lama ia sungguh akan menjadi _babo _kalau terus menanggapi semua ucapan _hyung_nya, karena ujung-ujungnya ia juga yang malah kesal sendiri.

"Terserah _hyung _saja, aku capek ngomong denganmu, _hyung_. Aku pulang duluan!" Dan berikutnya Kyuhyun secepat mungkin segera melesat dari gerbang sekolah sebelum ke_babo_an Yesung menular padanya.

Yesung yang ditinggal di gerbang sekolah masih diam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah—membatalkan niatnya untuk segera kembali ke asrama. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

-0-

Henry berjalan menuju taman yang dua hari yang lalu didatanginya bersama Zhoumi. Yah, ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini padahal tujuan awalnya adalah segera pulang ke asrama. Kenapa? Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti arah dimana kakinya terus melangkah. Ada baiknya juga sih sebenarnya, mengingat ia memang butuh tempat yang benar-benar tenang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Karena asrama di jam-jam sekolah usai bukan tempat yang tepat untuk digunakan berpikir.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Berbeda ketika ia pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, keadaan taman ini jauh lebih ramai. Mungkin dikarenakan cuaca yang cukup cerah sehingga banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia agak enggan untuk datang ke tempat ini mengingat kunjungan pertamanya ke tempat ini berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin mengutuk si pendiri taman ini karena menciptakan tempat seindah ini untuk menjadi salah satu kenangan yang paling buruk baginya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah bangku yang agak kosong. Hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sana. _Hoodie _hitam yang dikenakannya menutup kepalanya yang menunduk hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat ditambah kacamata yang menutup matanya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku yang terbuka, dan bisa ia simpulkan kalau _namja_ itu sedang membaca.

Ia berjalan ke tempat itu, mengingat semua bangku yang ada di dekatnya sudah diduduki oleh orang lain. Entah itu pasangan, keluarga atau hanya sekedar teman.

"Anou, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Henry pada sang _namja_.

_Namja _yang sedang duduk sambil membaca itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan begitu melihat wajahnya, Henry langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Ji Fan-_gege_…?"

"Henry-ah…? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Itu... hanya jalan-jalan..." jawab Henry sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Melihat Henry yang agak gugup itu, Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke buku yang ada di pangkuannya. "Duduklah..."

"Ng... _gomawo_..."

Dan Henry segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku itu—agak jauh dari Kibum, karena ia sebenarnya agak segan pada _namja_ yang dari luar benar-benar kembaran dengan es.

Keduanya terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kibum yang masih sibuk membaca buku sementara Henry masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berputar di otaknya. Ia kan harus segera memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta _gege_nya itu.

"_Ne_, Henry-ah, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Henry tersentak ketika didengarnya sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kibum yang kedua matanya masih fokus dengan buku di hadapannya, namun ia yakin kalau yang barusan itu memang _gege_nya yang ini yang bicara padanya.

"Henry-ah?"

"A-ah, a-apa, _gege_?"

Kibum menghela nafas—perlahan. Beruntung ia orang yang agak sabar, jadi ia masih bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak marah hanya karena ia kurang didengarkan. "Wajahmu kusut, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Henry agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jujur saja, bukannya ia tidak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain karena ia sendiri butuh seseorang untuk memberinya saran akan apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan, namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah yang menanyakan ini adalah seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Kibum—orang yang sebenarnya berada di urutan teratas dari daftar orang-orang yang ingin ia hindari.

Melihat Henry yang masih diam, Kibum menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Henry. "Henry-ah, aku bicara padamu."

Henry menelan ludahnya—merasa ragu, namun memperkirakan kalau tidak dijawab maka akan berakibat buruk, ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. "_Ne_, _gege_. Memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini…"

"Hm?"

Henry agak ragu untuk melanjutkan namun melihat Kibum yang masih setia menanti ucapannya, ia kembali menelan ludahnya—memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan masalahnya. "Itu... ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya..."

"Yesung-_hyung_?"

Henry tersentak dan menatap Kibum dengan mata terbelalak. "_Mwo_? Darimana _gege_ tahu?"

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya menebak... dilihat dari sikapnya padamu akhir-akhir ini, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Henry menganga mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Jadi, _gege_ sudah menyadarinya...?"

"Sejak awal," Kibum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, "dan sekarang kau bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya kan?"

Henry mengangguk.

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil tas dan bukunya—bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi, ia kembali menatap Henry. "Dengar, gunakan hatimu—bukan otakmu—untuk mencari jawabannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal lagi karena salah memilih."

Dan setelah berkata itu, Kibum meninggalkan Henry yang kini menyandarkan tubuhny ke punggung bangku taman.

-0-

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore ketika Henry kembali ke asrama. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan agak ragu, mengingat ia khawatir kalau Yesung ada di ruang tengah dimana ia sebenarnya masih belum siap untuk menemuinya saat ini.

Dilongokkannya kepala dari muka pintu menuju ruang tengah. Diperhatikannya orang-orang yang ada di sana. Hanya ada dua _namja_ di pojokan yang sekilas bisa ia dengar perdebatan yang mengandung kata 'ikan' dan 'monyet' di dalamnya—membuatnya langsung dengan senang hati untuk tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Agak sedikit jauh dari kedua _namja _itu, dilihatnya Leeteuk sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook.

_Menghindari seseorang malah bertemu orang lain yang sedang kuhindari juga, aish..._

Henry melangkah masuk dengan agak ragu. Diperhatikannya sekitarnya—terlihat seperti mencari seseorang.

Menyadari gelagat Henry, Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Henry-ah, kau mencari seseorang?"

Mendengar Leeteuk yang memanggil seseorang, kedua _namja _yang duduk di depannya segera membalikkan badannya karena posisi mereka memang membelakangi Henry. Zhoumi terbelalak melihat kehadiran Henry namun berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk mendekatinya, ia tidak mau ada penolakan darinya lagi. Mungkin memang benar sebaiknya mereka saling menjauh untuk sementara waktu ini.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Zhoumi, Henry berjalan mendekati Leeteuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aa, Yi Sheng-_gege_ belum pulang kan?"

"_Ne_, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya di sekolah."

Tanpa sadar Henry menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban itu. Itu artinya ia masih punya waktu walau mungkin hanya beberapa menit saja untuk tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

Melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Henry, Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Henry terbelalak. "_Mwo_? _Ani…_ Bukan begitu, _gege_. Itu... hanya saja..."

"Hm?" Leeteuk masih setia menunggu Henry melanjutkan kalimatnya, begitupun kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"_GEGE_! Aku mau curhat, boleh tidak?" tanya Henry sambil langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Hee?" Leeteuk hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_nya yang paling baru ini, rasanya sikapnya selalu berubah-ubah tergantung suasana hati.

"Jadi... itu... Yi Sheng-_gege_..."

Belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Leeteuk sudah keburu memotongnya. "_Mwo_? Kenapa dengan anak itu? Apa kepalanya makin besar?"

Henry merengut kesal melihat ucapannya dipotong bahkan saat ia baru menyebut nama Yesung saja. "YA, _gege_. Dengarkan ucapanku dong..."

"_Ne_, _mianhae_. Jadi?"

"Yi Sheng-gege menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Kata Henry, merasa kalau berbasa-basi pasti akan diganggu lagi oleh Leeteuk.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya Leeteuk yang terbelalak, tapi juga keempat _namja _lain yang ada di sana. Bahkan Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk sudah membuat susu _strawberry_nya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Jinjja_?" Leeteuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Henry.

"YA, _gege_. Untuk apa coba aku main-main dalam masalah ini?" Henry kembali merengut kesal. Ayolah, bukannya reaksi _gege_nya yang paling tua itu agak sedikit berlebihan? Padahal kan urusan cinta seseorang itu kan terdengar sepele bagi orang yang tidak terlalu berhubungan dengannya.

"La—"

Namun belum sempat Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara kursi yang bergeser membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Zhoumi kini berdiri sambil menatap Henry dengan datar—yang tentu saja tidak disadari atau pura-pura tidak disadari oleh si target tatapan.

"Zhoumi-ya?"

"Aku mau ke kamarku dulu, _hyung_. Bagunkan aku kalau makan malam sudah mulai. Sampai nanti, _hyung_. " Dan Zhoumi segera melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Henry memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan kepergian koala merah yang dulu pernah singgah di hatinya. Dulu, karena kini ia bingung siapa yang ia cintai sebenarnya saat ini.

Ryeowook yang melihat kepergian Zhoumi segera berdiri. "_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku juga ke kamarku dulu ya..."

Dan berikutnya Ryeowook pun menghilang di balik tangga, meninggalkan Henry yang melengos perlahan dan Leeteuk yang menatap keduanya bingung.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Leeteuk kembali menatap Henry. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Lalu... yang jadi masalahmu saat ini?"

"Aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, _gege_." Henry menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja.

Leeteuk baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika dilihatnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini duduk di depan mereka.

"Boleh kami ikut duduk di sini, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tentu..."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kepada Leeteuk lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lee Donghae imnida, kalau dipikir kita belum berkenalan ya sejak kau pindah ke sini?"

Henry menatap ragu kepada Donghae, namun melihat senyum yang dikeluarkannya ia jadi ikut tersenyum—walau agak sedikit canggung. "Henry Lau..."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Oke, kupanggil kau... 'Mochi' saja ya?"

"_Mwo_?" Henry melotot mendengar itu. Sudah koala merah itu yang memanggilnya 'Mochi' lalu Kyuhyun yang malah membuatnya jadi 'Mochi China' kini ada orang lain lagi yang memanggilnya 'Mochi'. Aish, kenapa semua orang senang memanggilnya dengan nama makanan Jepang itu?

"Habisnya pipimu terlalu _chubby_ dan yang ada di bayanganku pertama kali waktu melihatnya itu ya mochi." Jawab Donghae dengan tatapan polos.

Henry merengut kesal, sementara _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Donghae kelihatannya malah sedang berusaha agar tawanya tidak segera meledak saat itu juga.

"Yang dibilang Hae ada benarnya juga, pipimu terlalu _chubby_. Kalau aku tidak ingat itu pipimu, sudah kugigit dari tadi… ahahaha. Ah, aku Lee Hyukjae, salam kenal. Kau bisa panggil aku Eunhyuk."

Henry semakin merengut kesal mendengar itu, ada lagi yang memanggilnya 'Mochi' dengan senang hati ia akan mengubah nama di akta kelahirannya menjadi nama cemilan dari Jepang saat itu juga. Ayolah, ia kan tidak mirip-mirip amat dengan mochi kecuali orang-orang yang melihatnya memang kena penyakit mata sih tidak masalah.

Henry menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan dilihatnya sang _hyung_ kini malah menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk menahan tawa yang kelihatannya bisa meledak kapan saja. Aish, semuanya sama saja…

"Ya! Aku kan ada di sini bukan untuk ditertawakan. Aku kan sedang butuh seseorang untuk membantuku."

"Baiklah… baiklah… aku mengerti… hmph…" Leeteuk masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, walau sebenarnya sangat sulit, "oke, jadi… kau sebenanrnya bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus kau berikan pada Yesung-ah?"

Henry mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu perasaanmu padanya itu bagaimana?"

Henry tersentak mendengar itu. Walau ia berusaha menyangkal terus, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau sebenarnya ia mulai menaruh hati pada _gege_nya yang selalu perhatian padanya itu. Namun, mengingat ia yang baru saja putus dari Zhoumi ditambah kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia diduakan dalam waktu yang mungkin cukup lama itu, ia takut kalau itu hanya sebagai bentuk pelariannya dari Zhoumi saja.

"Henry-ah?"

Henry tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Leeteuk yang masih dengan setia memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menerima perasaan Yesung-_hyung_. Biar dia _babo_ tapi dia itu bukan orang yang main-main dengan perasaannya. Jadi… kurasa siapapun yang dicintainya, dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung." Donghae tersenyum ke arah Henry yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tapi itu terserah padamu sih," lanjut Donghae lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya berdiri, "Hyukkie, ayo ke kamar. _Hyung_, Mochi China, kami pergi dulu ya…"

Dan setelahnya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung melesat pergi—yang tentu saja diiringi protes dari Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya ingin mendengar cerita dari _dongsaeng_nya yang berasal dari China itu.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keduanya. Tapi setidaknya duo berisik itu sudah pergi dan kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di situ.

Sang malaikat kini kembali menatap Henry. "Yang dikatakan Donghae-ah benar. Yesung-ah itu orang yang terlalu baik. Kau... tidak akan menyesal kalau kau menerima cintanya..."

Leeteuk menepuk pelan kepala Henry, mengisyaratkan agar _dongsaeng_ barunya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya—meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk diam.

"_Gege_... kurasa aku... memang mencintainya..." gumam Henry, lirih.

-0-

Suasana makan malam di gedung asrama itu tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Walau baru memiliki penghuni sekitar tiga puluhan orang—mengingat asrama itu baru saja dibangun—namun dengan adanya beberapa orang yang memang hobinya merusuh, sudah jelas suasana makan malam itu ramai seperti dihuni oleh lebih dari lima puluh orang.

Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, orang seperti Kim Kibum masih bisa membaca buku dengan tenang di tengah suasana yang sebenarnya sudah tidak kondusif untuk digunakan membaca.

Henry duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari tempat Yesung duduk yang otomatis juga membuatnya duduk menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Kibum , Heechul dan Hankyung—membuat keempat orang itu sukses mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

"Kim Jongwoon, kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada Henry-ah kan?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang ia layangkan pada _namja_ bersuara indah itu.

Yesung memilih untuk tidak menatap _hyung_nya itu dan lebih memfokuskan tatapannya pada makanan di hadapannya. "_Ani_, _hyung_. Kami baik-baik saja kok..."

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu kenapa ia terlihat seperti menjauhimu?"

Kali ini Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau Heechul memperhatikan keadaan mereka sejauh ini sampai ia bisa menyimpulkan—dengan tepat—kalau Henry sedang menjauhinya untuk saat ini. Namun beruntungnya, Heechul tidak menyadari akar permasalahannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia sadar kalau ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terus berlarut. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan Henry agar mereka tidak canggung seperti ini. Berpikir selama beberapa saat itu, ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat Henry berada. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil memberikan tatapan yang dipenuhi kilatan kebingungan.

"Henry-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut aku?" tanya Yesung ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat Henry.

Mendengar itu, Henry yang sejak awal sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk makan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Yesung tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "_Gege_...?"

Henry menelan ludahnya, namun ia tahu kalau ini memang saatnya ia harus menjawab pernyataan Yesung padanya kemarin malam. Lagipula ia juga harus mengatakan apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Yesung ragu. "_Ne_, _gege..._"

Detik berikutnya, Yesung berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti oleh Henry yang kini isi pikirannya mulai berputar-putar. Beberapa orang melihat kepergian mereka dengan heran. Yang lainnya hanya melanjutkan acara makan mereka, merasa kalau apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dua _namja_ itu bukan urusan mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Yesung dan Henry, begitu pun dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kedua _namja_ itu hanya saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian saling melempar sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Akhirnya ada satu lagi pasangan yang akan bersatu!" seru duo HaeHyuk sambil ber_highfive_ di udara.

"_MWO_!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melotot.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas perlahan. _Aish, sudahlah. Lama-lama juga satu asrama ini bakalan tahu soal itu..._

Zhoumi yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya—tentu saja dengan perasaan kesal. Harusnya ia senang mendengar itu, namun di sudut hatinya yang lain ia benar-benar tidak rela kalau Henry sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Ia menaiki tangga dengan menghentakkan kakinya, kentara sekali kalau _mood_nya benar-benar buruk. Tahu begini, mungkin ia tidak akan punya pikiran untuk membuat Henry dan Yesung bertemu kalau akhirnya ia akan merasa tidak rela seperti ini. Egois? Memang. Di satu sisi ia mencintai Ryeowook, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau kehilangan _mochi_nya yang berharga itu.

Benar, harusnya sejak awal ia tidak memulai permainan ini. Kalau saja ia mau bersabar lebih lama, perasaannya yang tadinya menganggap Henry sebagai _dongsaeng_nya itu mungkin akan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Namun, sudah terlambat. Walau ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya kini, Henry sudah terlanjur membencinya.

_Grep_.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menebak siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya. "Wookie?"

"Boleh biarkan aku seperti ini? Jangan berbalik, aku tidak mau kau melihat wajahku sekarang." Kata Ryeowook sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Zhoumi.

Keduanya masih diam di pintu kamar mereka. Hening melanda namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar isakan tangis dari _namja_ yang bertubuh kecil. Zhoumi yang mendengar itu menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sepertinya… yang merasa tidak rela dengan keadaan mereka saat ini bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Kau menyesalinya?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya—pelan.

"Kalau begitu… kita sama." Dan Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan _namja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya itu melihat wajahnya. Karena ia sendiri kini tengah mengalirkan setitik bening dari kedua matanya. Menyesali semua kebodohannya selama ini.

-0-

Yesung berdiri diam di hadapan Henry tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, sementara Henry menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus memulai pembicaraan mereka seperti apa. Keduanya terus diam di depan asrama sementara pintu masuk asrama mereka tutup—khawatir kalau ada orang di dalam yang akan mengintip mereka.

Namun, kalau diam seperti ini juga tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Henry menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi—berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. "_Gege…_"

"_Mianhae_…"

"Hee…?" Henry mendongakkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya Yesung memotong ucapannya. "Untuk?"

Yesung menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—terlihat salah tingkah. "Yah, gara-gara ucapanku kemarin kelihatannya kau jadi agak terganggu karenanya. Aku minta maaf, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Karena itu, kalau kau memang terganggu, kau boleh melupakan apa perkataanku kemarin."

Henry termangu mendengar itu. Setitik rasa sakit memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ayolah, di saat ia sendiri ingin membalas perasaan _gege_nya itu, ia malah diminta untuk melupakannya. Ia memang terganggu dengan itu, namun itu tidak mengindikasikan kalau ia tidak menyukai _gege_nya itu kan?

"Apa _gege_ menyesalinya?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, apa _gege_ menyesal sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Henry semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Yesung kalau ia memang membenarkan pertanyaannya itu.

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kuucapkan padamu kemarin, karena itu memang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau itu membebanimu dan malah membuat kita jadi canggung seperti ini. Karena itu, lupakan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan kemarin…"

Yesung melangkah menuju pintu, berniat untuk kembali masuk ke asrama. Namun sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. "Henry-ah?"

"Kalau kau memang menyuruhku melupakan ucapanmu kemarin, maka kau akan menyesalinya karena kau tidak akan pernah mendengar jawabanku, _gege_…" ucap Henry, wajahnya masih ia tundukkan, bukan karena ingin menangis tapi lebih karena ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pastinya kini sudah sangat memerah.

"_Mwo_?"

Henry menarik nafasnya perlahan, ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit baginya daripada ketika ia minta putus pada Zhoumi. "Aku… itu… _sa…saranghae, gege…_"

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar itu—tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya saat ini. "_MWO_? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Henry merengut kesal. "Aish, _gege_. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi, itu memalukan tahu…"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh yang tingginya tidak berbeda begitu jauh dengannya. "_Ne_, _nado saranghae_… _nae Mochi…"_

Henry melotot mendengar itu. "_Mwo_? _Gege_, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku mochi juga? Aku kan bukan makanan?"

"Anggap saja itu panggilanku untukmu. Lagipula... kelihatannya kau memang enak untuk 'dimakan'~" kata Yesung sambil menyeringai, wajahnya ditenggelamkan di ceruk leher Henry menimbulkan sedikit desahan tertahan dari mulut Henry karena hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai kulit putih di lehernya.

_Cklek_.

Pintu depan asrama terbuka. Kyuhyun yang masih memegang kenop pintu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tadinya ia diminta oleh Leeteuk untuk menyuruh mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, namun yang ia dapati malah Henry yang terlihat akan di'serang' saat itu juga.

"YA! Kalian berdua, sadar dong ini kan di depan asrama, masa mau melakukan itu di sini sih?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

Yesung mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Henry. "Tch, kau ini hobi menggangguku ya..."

Henry hanya bisa menghela nafas lega melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, namun detik berikutnya teriakan Kyuhyun membuatnya langsung terbelalak.

"_HYUNGDEUL_! YESUNG-_HYUNG_ MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL SAMA MOCHI CHINA DI DEPAN ASRAMA!"

Dan detik berikutnya, asrama berplat nomor dua seketika langsung ribut gara-gara teriakan sang iblis berkedok manusia itu.

-0-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Henry dan Yesung yang kini sedang berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi namun keduanya masih berusaha untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Aish, _gege_. Kalau saja _gege_ tidak susah dibangunkan tadi kita tidak akan telat seperti ini!" seru Henry.

"Kan sudah kubilang kau pergi saja duluan." Balas Yesung.

"Dan nantinya kau malah tidak akan masuk sekolah gara-gara tidur lagi, iya kan?" Henry memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Pikirannya ternyata mudah dibaca oleh _dongsaeng_nya yang kini secara resmi sudah berubah status menjadi _namjachingu_nya.

Keduanya berhenti di lantai dua. Bersamaan, mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk setidaknya mengistirahatkan paru-paru mereka yang kelihatannya sudah di ambang batas gara-gara berlari dari asrama.

"_Gege_, cepat ke kelasmu sana!"

"_Arraseo_. Tapi, boleh kuminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung segera mencium bibir Henry—lembut dan sekilas, sebelum kemudian langsung melesat menaiki tangga. "_Morning kiss _darimu."

Henry yang ditinggalkan di dekat tangga hanya bisa diam sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh _namjachingu_nya itu. Seketika wajahnya langsung memerah, mengingat itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka sejak mereka berganti status menjadi sepasang kekasih, lagipula ini juga tempat umum otomatis beberapa siswa yang ada di koridor melihat mereka.

"Argh!"

Dan berikutnya, Henry langsung melesat menuju kelasnya. Kelihatannya... ia memang harus bersiap-siap dengan kejadian tidak terduga yang akan menimpanya nanti dengan _namjachingu_ yang patut disamakan dengan kata 'aneh' atau 'tidak terduga'. Namun, mengingat ciuman tadi yang terkesan manis itu, mau tidak mau ia jadi tersenyum juga.

_Wuo ai ni, gege..._

_**.**_

—**END—**

**.**

a/n: iya, jangan bunuh saya karena ending yang gaje gini. :D Mana publishnya lama pula, kan saya bilang updatenya nanti pas saya beres mudik. #plak

Berhubung saya kayaknya agak sedikit gak rela bikin YeRy yang ini _end_, ada yang mau sekuelnya? :D Cuma nanya aja sih, berhubung saya sedang punya banyak stok ide buat bikin konflik kisah cinta mereka. Itu juga kalau ada yang minat, kalau gak, berarti fic ini berakhir di sini. :D

Oke, bales review~

**Rizuka Jung: **ini udah update, chingu. _Mian_, kalau lama… m(_ _)m

: iya, sengaja dipotong di situ. :D Kalau gak, nanti malah jadinya kepanjangan. -.- KiHyun-nya juga sekalian saya _end_ juga hari ini. XD

**Zakurafreeze: **Iya, ini udah jadian kok. XD _Gomawo_, udah review sampai sekarang.

**27: **iya, gapapa kok. Yang penting udah review sekarang. XD Gomawo~ si koala juga gak beda jauh kok sama Wookie. -.-d #plak Yup, endingnya emang YeRy, karena saya gak mungkin bikin mereka gak jadian setelah dikhianati pacar masing-masing. XD _Gomawo_, udah review, ne.

**Gaeming0606: **kan biar oppadeul gak pada serius terus tuh. -.- #plak Yeppa emang saya bikin jago ngilangin auranya. XD #plak #woi. Iya, sengaja di 'T B C' kan di bagian yang ngegantung itu, kalau gak saya nanti keterusan dan malah tamat di chapter kemarin lagi. =.= Udah update dan gomawo udah review. :D

**ZeeHyuk:** Saya juga cape menanti dia ngomong itu. Saking banyaknya masalah mereka. XD Oleh-olehnya chapter terakhirnya aja ya. XD #plak

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Aku juga gatel pengen nulis kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yeppa sejak beberapa chapter kemarin. =.= akhirnya bisa juga ditulis. #lah Iya, ini udah ending, tapi aku masih kepikiran buat bikin sekuelnya juga sih. :D semoga saya gak males. #plak Yang KiHyun juga barengan sama ini kok. XD

**YeRy:** Udah saya bikin tuh ZhouWook nangis berjamaah. XD #plak walau pada akhirnya nasib mereka sebenarnya saya bikin agak ngegantung. #lah Gomawo udah review, chingu. :D

**Cloud'yeppa: **emang lola, berasa gak beda jauh sama Yeppa. -_-" ini emang chapter terakhir buat fic ini, tapi masih ada kemungkinan saya bikin sekuelnya kok. :D Gomawo udah review~

**Kim Ayuni Lee: **Iya, akhirnya Yeppa nembak mochi juga setelah enam chapter berlalu. XD Pasti happy ending dong, saya kan gak bisa bikin ending yang sad. =.= saya juga YeWook shipper kok. XD Cuma pengen bikin pake couple yang agak jarang aja. :D Gomawo udah review. XD

**Fujo-tan: **saya yang ngetik aja sampai senyum-senyum gaje tapi jangan sampai disamain sama senyum pervertnya Francis ne. =o=a #plak Gomawo udah review dan ngefave. :D salam bunga mawar dari Francis~ #plakduagh

_Okay, thank you all~_ Atas semua review dan… desakan kalian buat cepet update fic ini, karena tanpa itu sudah dipastikan kalau saya pasti akan menelantarkan fic ini. XD rekor saya bikin fic multichap bisa tamat gini. *lirik fic yang ada di fb sama yang ada di draft* #plak

JADI, kembali mengulang pertanyaan di atas, adakah yang mau sekuel dari ini? :D Tapi saya gak bisa janji secepatnya, soalnya senin saya udah mulai semester 2, mana jadwal buat Teknik Komputer itu bikin saya pengen ngebunuh si penyusun jadwal saking padetnya. =.=

Dan, btw, Saya gak masalah kok sama _silent readers_. Tapi sesekali tinggalin jejak ya~ XD #plak

.

—_Okay, this is the last chapter and… see you on the sekuel and other story—_

.

**Sign**

—**RIN—**


End file.
